Vampire Goddess
by Kbernier
Summary: Sookie and Eric's lives will never be the same when the Vampire goddess comes to visit. Sookie comes looking for a replacement bartender and leaves with a Viking fiance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The grey exterior of the hottest club in Shreveport LA was broken up with the waiting bodies. All were hoping to get in to mingle in a world that was not their own. Among the tourists hoping to walk on the wild side within safe parameters; there were the curious hoping to see what the latest trend was about. Then there were the devotees; they were called fangbangers. These people courted death. Their ultimate goal was to join the vampires in eternal life, but for now they wanted to either have one of the undead puncture their arteries or have the vampire take them to bed, or preferably both. Sadly, they are generally repulsive to any decent vampire for the same reason.

The blood red door opens and a blonde vampire dressed like the typical stereotype walks out. Her nametag says Pam. The blonde takes the patron's money, for the cover charge, checks IDs and stamps hands with a specially made stamp that looks like bite marks. Pam is bored. Night after night, it's the same thing over and again.

Little does Pam know that tonight was going to set her and her maker on a different path.

The next two through the door were wearing long black flowing cloaks with deep cowls, obscuring their faces. They seemed to be talking to each other in an ancient language; Greek in origin maybe. The pair stops before Pam. She could feel the age and power wafting over her as they stood before her.

"There is no reason for you to be worried child," The one on the left spoke. Even though there was no indication outwardly, Pam could tell this one was female. The one on the right chuckles with a deep male voice. The female's voice was melodious and light.

Pam nods and reminds them about the cover charge. The male reaches out and deposits enough for him and his companion. When she leans closer to stamp their hands, she notices that they were whiter and firmer than any vampire she had ever encountered. She looks up under the cowls; what she sees freaks her out. The male's eyes were like a glowing flame; orange and red flickering back and forth. The female's eyes were intensely glowing white; like two flashlights, shining out of her skull.

"I think we should move into the club proper now Sister." The male specter motions toward the club's second doors. "We don't want to hold up the line."

"Yes I think so. I would like to see how my children's enterprise is going." She drops her cowl and inky black hair falls from a circlet atop her head. She pats her side, as if to check if something was still there and continues into the bar with her brother. Awed expressions follow in their wake.

Pam goes back to her door duties, trying to put the pair out of her thoughts. They spoke like they lived elsewhere. Where, she couldn't start to guess. Once the club was to capacity, she locks the one-way door and unlocks the exit. She wants to get to Eric as fast as she can, not that she would admit to it out loud. At her age, she still had twinges of wanting him to explain things to her and defend her. Deep down, Pam sometimes feels like a little child to his Daddy role.

Eric was sitting in a booth talking with Sookie. She came to "borrow" a bartender for the shifter, Merlotte. The pirate Charles will do fine for the job. Eric will pay him for protecting _his_ Sookie. He was still confused about his "lost" memories. It irked him to no end that he had forgotten that much time, not to mention that it was time spent with the only woman that he would lay down his undead life for, other than Pam. Eric realized that he was in love with the telepath, soon after their kiss in Dallas. Since then, he has gone to every conceivable end to make her see that he was the better choice for her.

His attention was torn from the blonde's stormy eyes. Power was just pouring out of the pair of new customers. He follows their progress through the darkened club towards a high table by the dance floor.

The woman had a gold and silver circlet at her brow. Her black hair was piled on top of her head, even then the ends reached to her shoulder blades. Her companion whipped off his cowled cloak with a flourish worthy of a Madrid bullfighter. He too, had the inky black hair. It flowed down to just above his waist. He was dressed in a dark grey greatcoat. Instead of a tie, he was wearing a midnight blue scarf.

The man turns and gently takes the woman's cloak. She was wearing a short, black, Grecian style dress.

"Do you know them Eric?" Sookie's question brings him out of his reverie and away from watching the couple. She was also scanning them.

"No, I don't think they are vampires either. Can you get anything from them, Lover?" He always loved slipping that in whether it was to shock her or to remind her that he still wanted to bed her in the worst way. _'Just once.'_

Sookie ignored the jab. "Just a low level buzz, they are like a cross between the snarl I get from the two-natured and the vacant space that marks a vampire in my mind." Eric's face shifts from interest to horror. He was hoping that the two were just some supes on the town. Now he knew it was something completely different.

"They are definitely not fae, but something else." Pam relates in her bored tone, as she sits next to Sookie.

"We need to get to the bottom of this." Eric states. All three watch as a waitress walks up to the pair. The girl walks away to the bar and then walks up to their booth.

"Master." The girl, "Courtney", Pam supplies Eric. "The couple over there told me to summon you, Pam and Miss Stackhouse." The girl bows and returns to the bar to retrieve the couple's order.

After a second of feeling indignant about being summoned in his own establishment; Eric nods and starts to get up. Sookie and Pam follow the tall Viking.

A couple of fangbangers grab chairs for him and Pam. He noticed that they purposely did not get one for Sookie; they even glare at her when she walks up to the table. Eric takes the chair from the woman as she coos at him. He ignores the woman.

"Lover, please sit down." Eric motions to the chair. "It was rude of them not to get you one." He raises an eyebrow at the two that got them their chairs. Courtney returns with her little tray weighted down: Eric's and Pam's preference of flavors in True Blood; a champagne cocktail for Sookie; and straight peach nectar, by the smell of it, for the other two.

"This is the closest that the bartender could find. Please enjoy." Courtney bows to Eric and turns to walk away, but the strange man stops her.

"Dear girl, here is some money. Just keep it coming. Here's your tip and here's a coin for your collection."

"Thank you sir, but how did you know about it?" Courtney then looks at the coin. "A real gold drachma, are you sure? These are one of the rarest coins out there." The girl looked skeptical.

"Yes little one. I have plenty as it is. I really don't use them but to catch a cab, and to mail stuff. Come to think of it, we use them for the phone too. It's automatic, I don't think of it. Please keep it. Also, don't worry. You have a long forty-five years left to go. Make the most of them and you won't be alone at the end. I promise." He pats her hand.

Courtney walks away to wait on her other tables. The man shakes his head at his companion. "She is such a sweet girl."

"You would think that with what you do," The woman trails off. "Arrgh, I need to get you out more often brother. Why do you not go with the other men, they invite you all the time? Stretch your wings some. I know Ares invites you." She turns back to the others, buts hears him mutter. "He only does that because he wants points with my sister and to pump me for ideas on how to get you to see him more. You would think that we never grew up together."

"Miss Ravenscroft, Miss Stackhouse, and Mr. Northman; I believe that is what you are going by at this time?" Eric nods. "My name is Noir, this is my brother Night. We are the eldest and most powerful of our father's children. He prefers to known as Hades, but for some reason your people named him Hel and made him into a female deity. Night's primary job is to guard the doors of death. Mine is to add to our father's dominion. That being said; we are also patron gods of the "other" world." The two vampires look confused, but simple barmaid that she is, Sookie catches on quickly.

"Ma'am are you saying that your touch would kill?" The woman's creamy jade eyes turn to Sookie.

"Yes dear child. It will and my blade, that is very important to remember. For this venture though, my other face is needed."

"Then Mr. Night is Death." Sookie concludes. After all she has seen, she never guessed that the gods would be real also.

"It's nice to meet you three. My sister can be a little heavy handed sometimes. What she didn't mention is that even though Pontus and Nerus have the ability, I am the patron god of the two-natured as you call it. My sister is the patron goddess and the source of the magic for the world's undead."

Eric breaks out of his shock and drops to his knees. "I will be your faithful servant, my lady." Pam drops as well as the rest of the room looks on. Pam repeats the vow.

"Sir, Ma'am, I am neither two-natured nor vampire, so I cannot vow with the rest, but you have my assistance and loyalty." Sookie looks a little embarrassed.

 _Maybe not now my love, but you will be if I have anything to say about it and soon._ Eric thinks to himself.

Noir pats the three of them on the cheek. "Thank you. I accept your pledge. You are now part of my coven, even you Miss Stackhouse. What you need to do now is go about your lives as normal. I will be within range. Eric, are you alright?" The large blonde is weaving in his seat.

"I think so." He shakes his head. "I have lost connection with Ocella. It feels like he and I were never linked." Pam's eyes widen.

"Yes, well when you transferred your allegiance, my power imprinted over his blood. He no longer has the maker's rights to you. I must apologize to you, my child. At the time I had my hands full; between the Black Death, and all the raids, both in the west and the east, I had lost track of him. My reaper job must come first at times. So due to my inattention, he was able to abuse his own child. I am truly sorry, Eric. He will feel my wrath."

"As to what you are Miss Stackhouse." Night picks up. "You have fae blood in you, very powerful fae blood. So in a way, you are somewhat out of the norm also. You need not worry. I know you have heard it before, but your telepathy is a gift; as is your ability to bring back humanity to those around you. Among other things." He chuckles to himself, his melted honey eyes shine with mirth.

"They themselves may not see it but you have woken up the emotions of at least three of these hardheaded people." Noir smiles at the blonde woman. Sookie looks down; she is still uncomfortable with compliments. She hears all the bad things about her and her character more than anything positive. Humans all seem to think that she has an attractive package, but once she allows herself to relax around them, it all sours rapidly.

Thalia comes in from the employee room, to start her allotted time on the floor. She searches the room slightly for Eric. She could care less that he is with a group, she was just going to check in and then go to her corner.

Eric and Pam nod to the ancient vampire. Sookie smiles at her. She doesn't care, all she wants is to go to her corner and get her time in for the week.

When she looks up again though, Thalia drops to her knees. There sits her mother and uncle. She was the daughter of Noir and a mortal man named Flavius. Thalia naturally turned during the reign of Caligula.

"Well, what a surprise. We come to help with all the trouble brewing in the South and we find my little girl." Noir holds her arms out. In rushes Thalia, crying her bloody tears. Night finishes the circle.

"Thank the gods. We have found you." Night cries. He turns to the others. "Thalia is my sister's natural daughter."

The transformation in Thalia is incredible. She is happy for the first time in a great many years. "I will inform your grandparents that we have found you again, my niece." Thalia nods, kisses her mother and uncle and walks to her seat.

Noir turns to Eric again. "As great it is to see my little girl again; I must impart my message. Our cousin has informed us that there is to be an attempt on your "Queen's" life by her husband. This will end up with him being on trial at the Summit in Rhodes. Miss Stackhouse, how attached are you and Eric?"

Eric, Pam and Sookie exchange looks of wonder. "May I ask why you are asking, before I answer?"

"I'll be upfront with you. I would be pleased if you and Eric would have a deeper blood bond than you do now; preferably, a vampire marriage ceremony. It would solve another couple of problems down the road. So I ask again, how attached are you to each other?" She looks at Sookie and the Viking. Noir can see that the hulking man is deeply in love with the barmaid. She only questions Sookie's involvement.

Night focuses on the both of them also. "Ahh, I see." He smirks and leans in to his sister. "Remember that brat of a fox that gave me such trouble a few months back? The one that was trying to escape to get back to "her" Were." Night tells her that the woman is immensely in love with Eric, but that and the thought that he could not return it is holding her back. Noir looks again.

"I see. No matter what you are afraid of, you need to tell him. It will work out. Now Pam, tell me about the power structure in the states."

Pam fills the gods in on the goings on around the country while Eric leads Sookie away for their discussion. "Please just tell me, Sookie. I have had this nagging feeling that I am missing something important. It feels like the hole that I was carrying was filled and then emptied again. I just hope that I didn't act like Bill did. I have never forced myself on any woman and I am proud of it."

"Eric, we made love in every way that I could imagine and some that I could not. You never forced yourself on me, it was mutual. You said that I was the best you had. I understand that was most likely a falsehood, but I enjoyed the compliment for what it was. We talked about our lives, well as much as you could remember.

After the Witch War, Debbie Pelt was waiting for us in my kitchen. When she shot at me, you took the bullet. I shot her with my brother's shotgun and you disposed of the body and her car, while I cleaned the room.

That night before you "woke up", you offered to give it all up for me; get a job, marry and live with me for the rest of our lives. I was worried that you would hold the Debbie thing over my head. You were under a spell, I could not take advantage of you like that. Eric, you love the power that you hold. I could not ask you to give it up." Sookie tells him, while silent tears stream down her face.

Eric gathers her close. "Thank you for being honest with me. I do enjoy my position, but I love you Sookie. I don't know the reason for Noir wanting us to do this, but it is legal now and you would be the only one that I would marry; human, supe or vampire. I know how to do the marriage ceremony. You would be safe from the Queen and anyone else.

Others would have to get my permission to deal with you let alone touch you. No one will hurt you again, if I can help it." Eric holds up his hand to stall her protest. "I know, you think that it's high handed, but I also know the Queen is very interested in you because of Hadley's pillow talk. So what do you say, will you make me a happy man and become Mrs. Eric Northman?"

"OK, fine I'll do it. I have a few stipulations though. No drinking from or sex with anyone else. I am completely OK with the bagged blood thing, heck I'll even warm it up for you. I want a monogamous relationship; if I am yours, then you are mine. I want to keep my job and live in my house. I will still honor our deal, but I like my job. My home has been in my family since before Bill was turned and I don't want to give it up."

"I don't see a problem with that, my lover. I guess, I should amend that to my wife. We can keep both houses." Eric smirks. He leans down and drops a kiss on her lips. They walk back to the table, holding hands and when they sit, Eric pulls her into his lap.

"I agree to your desires, Ma'am. I do love him, so it will not be a stretch to marry and bond with him." Sookie smiles nervously.

"Very good, I will fill out the record and send the knife in a few days' time. Eric, please alert the Queen that I will be in town tomorrow to discuss a few things." He nods and Noir and Night walk over to say goodbye to Thalia before leaving.

"I refuse to call you Mom, Sookie." Pam deadpans with a smirk. The three of them share a laugh over the thought.

Eric lifts her back into her chair, stands and holds his hand out to Sookie. "May I have a dance with my betrothed?" Sookie stands and places her hand in his. Eric leads her to the dance floor and pulls her close.

As they glide across the floor, he notices the looks on most of the faces of the vermin. Utmost disgust and horror. This might mean a downturn in patronage, but Eric couldn't care. He had his wife in his arms and he was not about to let her go for anything. The song ends and Sookie pulls away. She stares up into his face and smiles. " _My_ Eric, you are still in there." She moves a lock of hair from his face and stretches up onto her toes. He stands still, not knowing what she is going to do. Sookie Stackhouse-soon to be- Northman is the most unpredictable human he has met. She leans closer and presses her lips to his.

"I need to leave. The funeral for Col. Flood is tomorrow. Alcide will be driving me. I want you to be aware of what's going on. I'll let you know how it went. I have a strange suspicion that something is up."

Eric nods and embraces Sookie. "Be careful lover. We'll talk tomorrow night. Go home and get some sleep." He kisses her head and hugs her again before she starts for the door.

She is about there when a fangbanger catches her arm. "You are so lucky to be able to talk to him. What's he like?" _What does he see in you. I am twice as beautiful as you are. He doesn't even look my way._

"Eric's a no nonsense kind of person. You would not want to make him angry. Especially since he and the female own this club. He is very powerful." Sookie shakes her head at Pam who was about to strut over. The woman had come to the club looking to trap a vampire into sleeping with her. She figured that if they bit her, they would sleep with her and from there pay her way in life.

"I'm sorry that you feel so low that you think it's this or nothing, but these people did not live this long by being stupid." By this time Eric had walked to her side. "Is there a problem Sookie?"

"No Eric. This woman was just asking me about how to get a vampire such as you to bed her and then pay all her bills. She of course, does not know that I have never looked for that. Also insulting my appearance is not going to get me to divulge any tips."

Eric chuckles at the thought of Sookie being thought of as anything but heart wrenchingly stunning. "I'm sorry Ma'am but Sookie's right. She has all her affairs in order. She has never asked for anything that was not owed to her. She works for me as well as she's my betrothed.

No vampire worth his salt, would do that. Willing donors are paid for the service. That's as far as it would go, unless the vampire wanted to be in a relationship with the person." The woman glares at Sookie but turns away. Eric again kisses her and she heads home.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ I want to put it out there that I am not Charlene Harris, Alan Ball, nor do I make any money with my stories. Most of the time, I am asked why I even write these. It helps me deal with my overactive mind and hours alone when I kid is at school. Thank you to all those who have read and liked it so far.- Krys

Chapter 2:

At eleven thirty, Sookie is waiting on Alcide Herveaux to take her to the funeral of his former pack-leader. She is just working on getting a good head of steam up about people being late when she hears him drive up. Looking out the window, she sees the dark-haired, muscle bound Were step from the navy blue Lincoln Continental. Thank the gods that it is not his truck. Sookie couldn't imagine trying to get into his massive truck, wearing the sensible skirt suit that she borrowed from Tara.

"Hello Sookie, you look good cher. Are you ready to go?" Alcide calls as he runs up the steps.

 _Wow he's laying it on thick today._

 _I hope that she doesn't pick up on my nervousness. My father needs her talent today but I want her for my mate. She looks so good._ Alcide's thoughts filter through when he hugs her.

"Yes, I'm ready to go. So Alcide, why is it so important for me to go today? I would have anyway, but you all but ordered me to come." Sookie asks, not wanting to take a stab at the second part just yet.

They were already halfway there by this time. "My father is in the running against another for pack leader. He wanted you to "read" the guy to see if he'll pull any dirty tricks. I'm sorry."

"OK, I'll do it, but please be upfront about it next time. I think it's in poor taste to trick someone by using their sympathies." Sookie tries to keep her temper. This was not the time to lay into him, but when today is over; you can bet he'll feel her wrath.

They arrive at the Grace Episcopal Church. There was a large crowd gathered outside. When they walk up, Alcide introduces Sookie to his father and his date, Christine Larrabee. The two women make small talk, while father and son talk shop. Jackson owns one of the best known construction firms in the area. His son, Alcide works in the field as much as is permitted.

On the outside, seeing and being with Alcide seems like a great idea. He is great looking, attentive and interested in her but Sookie feels like this pack master campaign and the upcoming contest seems to be an ever enlarging black hole. It is sucking everything and everyone in.

Sookie's attention is caught by a large man coming through the church doors. The gleam off his bald head is striking, even inside the church. As if he could feel her stare, the man turns and nods to her. Sookie can't help but smile at him.

Christine points out the other man running for pack leader. Patrick Furnan and his wife Libby walk into the church. As they wait for their turn, Alcide asks if she picked anything up.

"Yes I did, Alcide. What's his name plans to raise your father's gambling problems. Other than that, he's pretty clean. Sorry." There was more; Patrick had already chosen the girl to breed with when he wins. Sookie is grossed out because the girl in question is young and he is about her father's age, eww.

"I also picked up that everyone here is under the impression that we're together." In fact many young women from the pack were quite shocked that Alcide would bring a non-Were to the pack leader's funeral. They were jealous also. _'I hope that this doesn't mean anything more than a friend giving me a lift to a funeral, but I am starting to get the idea that I am wrong.'_ Sookie thinks to herself.

"Would that be so bad? I can't think of a better woman to be my mate." Alcide whispers as they sit down beside his father and Christine. _'God knows I have waited this long for a chance with her. She is the only one that has been there constantly. I want her in my bed so bad, it kills me. Her long blonde hair draped all over my pillows.'_

 _Why do I always get in these situations?_ Sookie thinks to herself, while Furnan and Jackson Herveaux posture to the crowd. She fumes silently during the eulogy. To think she got sucked in again.

While looking around for something to focus on other than Alcide and his thoughts of them mated, Sookie notices that the bald man is looking at her. She can tell that he is a supe of some large kind, but could not figure out what.

The ride back to Bon Temps was riddled with stress. Sookie is still fuming about being pulled into Were politics once again without her knowledge. Alcide's assumption that she would acquiesce to his wants without a word was enough to tick her off alone.

At one time, Sookie envisioned herself with the man beside her. Now, not so much. Heck, she was second guessing even being friends with him. He keeps things that she should know about from her all the time and pulls her into dangerous situations just as much as the vampires, even though he says that they are more dangerous than the wolves.

Alcide pulls up to her back door and Sookie launches out of the car. "Sookie, please talk to me. We could be great together. You know it." ' _Please baby, I want my chance to be with you. I would love you; hold you and we could have as many children as you want. I am ready for it all with you. All I need is for you to say yes.'_

She turns to him. "Alcide, I really don't see how. I saw your nose twitch when you got out earlier. You could smell Debbie right?"

Alcide nods at her dumbly.

"The night of the Witch War, after you abjured her, Eric and I walked into the kitchen here. Debbie was seated at the table.

Before Eric even closed the door, she fired at me. Eric flew in front of me and took the bullet. She cocked the gun again, but before she could get another shot off, I shot her with my brother's shotgun.

Eric took care of the body and her car. He still has no idea of where they are now. He can't remember any of what happened when he was under the spell." Alcide winces at her hard voice as much as her words.

"I could not be in a relationship with someone who will someday look at me and say "She shot my first love.".

"I get it. You will be expected to be at the contest as a friend of the pack." He turns and soon drives away.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I am so happy that you all are enjoying it so far. As always, I am not making any money in this endeavor, it is mostly a way to get all the things floating around my head out. In fact I am planning on making Alan Ball and Mrs. Harris just a bit richer when I increase my collections.

Chapter 3:

Sookie is woken up in the middle of the night by a voice. At first it sounded far away, then she realized it was right next to her ear.

"Sookie, you need to get up. You house is on fire." The voice says. Her eyes pop open; Claudine, her fairy god-mother, was right in front of her face. She then heard the shrill sound of the smoke detector and smelled the actual smoke.

Claudine scoops Sookie up and runs out of the house. They are standing on her lawn when Bill and the vampire bartender, on loan from Eric; Charles, run across the cemetery to them.

"Stay there vampires." Claudine calls out. Vampires are intensely attracted to fairy blood, like humans are to good chocolate. That, lemons and iron are all contributing factors to the dwindling number of fairies.

Charles checks the pockets of the arsonist; who he just killed, and comes back with the man's wallet. When Sheriff Bud Dearborn shows, he hands the wallet to him.

"Sookie, do you know this man?" Bud ask.

"No sir, I have never seen him before."

After everyone leaves, Sookie, Bill and Charles go to Bill's house. He offered to have her stay until her kitchen is done. After refusing help his help beyond staying that night, she pads upstairs to the bedroom she used when she and Bill were together. It was like she never left. The stool was in the same place by the bed, there was still one of her gowns in the dresser. Did Bill expect her to come back or hoped?

She wakes and dresses in a pair of jeans and a shirt of Bill's that he left for her before he went to sleep for the day. She meets her insurance agent and her brother Jason at her house.

The three of them walk through the house to survey the damage. Greg, the agent asks a few questions here and there. He leaves after assuring her that it will be fine and leaving her a list of numbers to call.

Maxine Fortenberry pulls up and tells Sookie to gather her clothes and linens. She will go home a wash them; so they will not smell of smoke. Tara shows next, her employee follows behind. Tara hands her the keys to the Malibu, she was driving. She hugs her and gets in with McKenna.

Terry Bellefluer, the part time cook/bartender/clean- up crew at the bar, shows up in his truck. He offers to start demolition on the kitchen, for a nominal fee, and haul it off to the dump. Once he hears from the police, he'll start. This earns the kind man a thankful hug from the blonde.

"Thank you Terry." Sookie kisses his cheek. The bashful man drives away laughing.

Sam and Arlene come by. Sam asks what he can do, even though he has a broken leg, from being shot. "Just keep my job, please." Sookie begs him. He assures her that she doesn't have to worry about that.

Arlene, though concerned for Sookie, is a selfish woman at heart. She starts flirting when the arson inspector comes up the drive.

Sam offers his second bedroom. She gently refuses. Then he offers one of his rentals. "That, I can take you up on. Thank you, Sam. Just let me know how much a month."

A couple days later, after spending the night on Jason's fold out couch, Sookie meets Terry at her house to start cleaning out. She was able to keep her everyday china, her good china and her silver. Hours later, Sookie takes a break while Terry is on a run to the dump.

She hears a large truck rolling up her drive. It stops and Alcide jumps out. He is pissed off, looking at the damage. "Why didn't you call me?" He bellows from across the yard as he walks up to her. _'Now that she needs me. Maybe she'll realize that I can take care of her and will love her.'_

"We haven't been on the best of terms. I would have gotten around to it, eventually." Sookie states coolly. She could tell that he was building up to saying something hurtful, so she cut him off.

"Terry volunteered to demolish it; I have a contractor coming to tell me how much it will be and how long it will take. I have enough money to cover it, since I was paid for taking care of Eric while he was under that spell. It was my brother's idea, I didn't want any money but I am glad I have it now."

She introduces Terry and Alcide, when he returns. Terry is not that impressed with the well-known contractor and gets back to work.

Alcide leaves after a few more minutes. He had offered her a place at his condo. Of course, it also meant offering her a place in his bed, permanently. Sookie refused.

That night at work, Bill brings a date in. She is a real estate agent from Clarice. Sookie is slightly hurt, then thinks that might be the whole reason. She had turned Bill down over staying until her kitchen was done. Sookie decides that she will be the bigger person and waits on them as she would anyone else.

Sookie is behind the bar when Eric strides through the door. She delivers a couple of pitchers of beer to one of her tables and scans the rest to make sure they are set, before strutting back to the bar. Many minds were wondering what "that gorgeous blonde hunk" was talking to Charles about. It still was funny to Sookie that many still could not sight a vampire like she could.

Sam starts to get up with his crutches, but Sookie shakes her head. He sits back down.

Eric turns when she walks up to the bar. "It's good to see you Eric. I am assuming that this is not a social call. What can I do for you?" Sookie calmly asks, her nervous smile in place.

"I need to speak to you, also." He bites out, slightly growling. She tugs on the sleeve of his leather jacket, he lets her pull him along.

Once they get outside, Eric pulls her into his arms and starts. "Why did I have to hear from Bill that you house was on fire. I am paying Charles to watch over you and a fairy pulls you to safety. I want to hear about this stuff. I was going to come by anyway tonight. We have a few things to discuss, my wife." Eric leans down and lightly catches her lips.

"I'll call when I get settled. Sam offered to let me rent one of his units in town, until the work is done. I am taking a casserole over to Hot Shot, for the leader of my brother's pack. He was shot in the chest, earlier this week." Sookie stretches up and grazes Eric's cheek with her lips. "Goodnight, my husband." She smirks at the grin that starts to form on his face. He pulls her tighter to him and breathes in her scent for a moment. Eric leaves and Sookie goes back to work.

Later, she is wiping down a table when Bill's date taps her on the shoulder. Sookie looks around and raises an eyebrow. "May I help you?"

"Where is the ladies room?" the woman asks. Sookie hears Selah's thoughts. ' _What did he see in her? I make more, am more educated, slimmer and better read. Maybe she is better in bed than I am.'_

"It's below the sign that says restrooms." Sookie points to the hallway next to the kitchen.

"Do you have any tips for me with him?"

"OK, don't eat garlic; better yet, don't eat around him. He can't stand the sight of people eating. Take B12 and Iron. He likes to bite during sex and sometimes can get carried away.

He's from a time when women were in the home. So don't go all feminist "I can do what I want " with him. He won't stand for it. He still views life as a Man's on top, only differing when it comes to being in bed. Bill's quite adventurous there. Is that enough for you?" Sookie stands there as Selah's face gains color again.

"By the way, just because I didn't go to college, doesn't mean that I wasn't intelligent enough."

Selah storms off as Bill returns. "What did she want with you?"

"She wanted advice on being with you and to gloat a little. I don't think she liked the outcome." Bill shakes his head at her.

"Are you jealous?" _'Please say yes, it would make seeing her worth it in the long run. If you aren't, then I know that I don't have a chance with you at all still.'_ Bill thinks, knowing that Sookie would never pick up on it.

"I was a bit, got over it quickly enough. Mostly, I can't abide elitists." Sookie answers.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is the last chapter I am posting this weekend, for this story anyway. As I only have internet on the weekends that I go to my in-laws, it will be a couple weeks until I post next, just wanted to warn you. -Krys. I don't own TB, I would not mind renting Alex, Joe or Alan for a time, though. Yes, happily married, but am a stay at home mom with a wild imagination. ;)

Chapter 4:

Sookie finishes making a dish of baked chicken in sour cream sauce with rice and biscuits. It took her over an hour and half to make it with the problems of her sore shoulder and an unfamiliar kitchen. She looks over to the plywood covered window and shivers at the memory of last night.

Eric had come by after she got home to discuss more of her memories and their upcoming marriage. He had just started to kiss her, when she saw Mickey through the window holding Tara by the throat.

The vampire threatened to torture her in plain sight if she didn't invite him in. He tossed a rock through, and it struck Eric in the head, bringing him down. Eric took a drink from Sookie's wrist, trying to gain back the blood, so he'll be at full power to deal with Mickey; who had come in and back-handed Sookie in an attempt to get her from not rescinding the invitation, which she did once Tara was safely out of his reach.

Tara had been passed from her older boyfriend, Franklin Mott to Mickey. Eric had called Mickey's maker earlier that evening to get her to call him back.

Bill comes over after Eric called him and boards up the window. Both men leave the ladies and Sookie falls asleep.

She was woken up this morning by Alcide, with the invitation to the pack leader contest. On the way to the door, she notices that Tara has left. She did leave a note though. That is a change.

Now she is getting her little casserole out of her car and walking up to Calvin Norris' front door.

The pack leader of the Hot Shot were-panthers, holds out hope that Sookie would become his wife and mate, adding new blood into the little community. She has tried to be nice to him but is sure that she would have trouble living there.

Jason's girlfriend and Calvin's niece, Crystal introduces Sookie around and one of the older ladies leads her back to Calvin's room. He is sitting up in bed with a hospital table pulled over the bed, so he could eat.

"Hello Calvin. How are you feeling today?" The man shakes his head. "I'm doing better, now that you are here."

Sookie smiles. She motions for him to eat. She noticed that some of her casserole was on his plate along with a couple of her biscuits. "You're a good cook." He beams at her. _'I wish she would see what a good mate and husband I would make. The child thing is not a big deal, one kid and we could have a good life. I make enough money to keep her happy. I have benefits and a nice house. She is so pretty and has always been nice and kind to anyone she meets.'_

Sookie nods her head in thanks. She gets up to leave and let him have some time to eat. When he pulls on her hand, she leans down to let him kiss her cheek. "No." When she turns, he kisses her lips. _'So good. Her lips are heaven against mine._ Sookie wonders why she is hearing the two-natured more than usual. Is getting more used to their wavelength or something?

"Please don't stop visiting me, now that I am home." He tells her referring to her visiting him in the hospital after he was shot. Sookie nods again, before going to ask if she could be of any help. After being told no and meeting Calvin's daughter Terry, Sookie leaves. She drives home and takes care of her dishes.

In the morning, she gets a call from Alcide. The pack master's contest is today. After dressing, she drives to the abandoned printing company, where it is to take place.

Sookie walks in and searches for a place to stand. While she is looking, she is approached by Night. "Hello my dear, fancy meeting you here." The man holds out his arms, into which she steps.

As they hug, Night whispers. "I'm here in both of my functions. There will be a death today. I will bring that person's soul to my father. We will stand with your family." He pulls back and leads her over to Claudine and her brother Claude. Both fairies bend and kiss Sookie on the cheek. Then they look to her friend.

Claudine and Claude drop to their knees. "My Lord." They both intone. This causes the rest of the assembled group to look over.

' _Who is he that fairies bow to him?'_

' _Wow he is good looking.'_

' _What's he doing with My Sookie?'_ Alcide's thought matches his confused face. He could feel the raw power pour off the man, who at that moment had his arm draped across Sookie's shoulders and occasionally pulls her closer to him.

"Please stand. We need to watch this." Night nods to the twins. They stand and take their positions on either side of Sookie again. "For some reason your cousin was invited to witness this. Please keep her safe, my sister and I are very fond of her." He tells them sternly. Night recognizes Claude from a subject's memory. He will think on it for now.

All three gather around her. "This is going to be bad," Sookie whispers. They nod.

As the contest begins, Sookie again sees the large man. He is only wearing a pair of well- worn blue jeans. The man is acting as master of ceremonies.

"That's John Quinn. He's a were-tiger. I believe that he's a Bengal tiger." Night whispers from behind her. Sookie nods and whispers back. "I knew it was something big, just couldn't put my finger on it."

During the second test, Sookie looks into the wolves and helpers minds. Furnan's second had added something to his silver rod to make it easier to endure.

"He is cheating." She points to Furnan. The whole group gasps.

"No member of the pack can speak once the contest begins." Quinn says in a bored voice.

"I am not a member of the pack." Sookie bites out, annoyed with the man.

"You challenge the contest?" he asks, intrigued that someone is standing up to him. She doesn't seem to be intimidated by him at all. She must know who he is, what he's done, right?

"Yes, I do. You have an enhanced sense of smell. Smell his gloves." She points to Furnan's second.

"Drop the bars." Quinn's voice vibrates the whole warehouse. The wolves comply.

Quinn picks up the gloves and smells them. "The woman is right. There is a numbing agent on them. Furnan loses this part. The pack decides if he can continue."

Quinn ushers Sookie, Claude, Claudine, Night and the three shape shifters into another room while the pack decides.

"How did you know?" Quinn asks. His voice rumbles around the room.

"I am a telepath. I saw it in the second's mind." Sookie tells him. That was not what the big man was expecting.

"You are not afraid of much are you?" Quinn was starting to like the little blonde. _'Finally, I have found someone that could handle being my mate. She is as feisty as they come, standing up to me. She would make a good mate."_

"Actually, you wouldn't believe all that I am afraid of."

The pack decides that the contest will continue. The next segment is basically a battle to the death.

Quinn beckons for her to read the wolves minds, so he knows of more cheating.

Night steps forward, "Mr. Quinn, I am holding you personally responsible for her safety in there." He points to the domed cage.

Quinn stares at the odd man. "Of course." Sookie walks in and reads the wolves' minds. Before she could get back through the door, something rips through her tights, drawing blood.

Night all but flies over to them when he hears Sookie gasp in pain, his face enraged. "I told you that I would hold you responsible tiger. You now have one less year before you see me on a regular basis." He touches Quinn's head and pushes him back like he weighed nothing. His eyes have taken on a hard glint. His stylish suit is ripped in the back as a set of midnight black feathered wings deploy and he and Sookie rise in the air a bit.

He gathers Sookie against him, folding his wings around her. "Stick by me, but if I tell you to, close your eyes." She nods to her protector, Death. Once Jackson Herveaux has been dispatched, the pack turns as a whole to their scene.

"Take your hands off her." Alcide yells.

"No, this girl was invited to this contest, has shown a talent that many of this pack are willing to kill her for, and was injured by your so-called pack-leader. If this is how you treat friends of the pack, then I should punish the whole pack.

Hear me now, this woman is under my sister's and mine protection. If any shifter, or Were even causes a hair to be harmed on her head or a tear to fall, you will lose your ability to transform." Night pronounces.

Furnan straightens, upset that the girl before him disrupted the greatest day of his life. "Who are you to pass such judgment on this pack?"

' _Asshole, this is my pack. You have no power here.'_

Sookie edges away slightly, but maintains contact with Death. "He has more power here than you ever will." A gasp goes through the assembly.

"To answer your question Patrick. I am the eldest son of Hades, the God of the Underworld." Night's soft voice hardens to steel.

Quinn hit his knees. "My Lord, please forgive me. I didn't know it was you." The tiger pleads for his remaining years. Then he turns to Furnan.

"Get down on your knees, you idiot. This is Thanotos; Death. He also happens to be the god of all two-natured beings."

Furnan, being a Christian, roars. "I don't believe you. She is nothing but a snoop."

"Fine, have it your way. Listen well Long Tooth Pack, from this day forward; you will only do endurance and speed contests then a vote to determine Pack leader. I suggest you find a time to hold another contest, as no descendant of this man or his family will ever have Were blood in them again." Night waves his hand. Furnan and his children rise into the air, when they come back down , both males try to change. They cannot. The whole pack kneels to Night.

"Heed my warning. This woman is under my protection and no Mr. Quinn, she is not available." Alcide grins and starts to step forward. "Not to you either, Mr. Herveaux." Night turns and ushers Sookie to her car. He makes sure that she is safely inside her vehicle before returning to the warehouse to clean up the mess and escort Jackson to his father.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm back my little pretties. I want to get a couple chapters up this weekend for both stories. Eric and Sookie and the others all belong to Mrs. Harris and Mr. Ball.-Krys

Chapter 5:

Sookie is talking to Sam that night, telling him about the pack's contest, when the busboy walks up to her. "There is some old man asking for you at the back door."

"OK, what does he look like?" she asks trying to be a little cautious.

"Old, broad shoulders, black hair. It's styled weird. He is carrying a sports bottle." Sookie nods. Leave it to this boy's generation. He didn't even know that he was describing the King of Rock and Roll.

*An undead fan working the graveyard shift in the morgue, turned Elvis when they brought him in. The poor man is addled because of the massive amount of drugs in his system at the time of his death. He now drinks True Blood, but prefers cat blood. Any mention of his former life or if you stare at him too long, sends Bubba into a nervous fit. Aside from that, sometimes if you are lucky and he's in the right mood, he'll sing.*(from Charlaine Harris' book)

Sookie opens the back door and greets Bubba. "Hey, Bubba, looking good. How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while." He is wearing jeans, work boots and a buffalo check plaid shirt.

"Just fine, Miss Sookie, just fine. You look good too. Mr. Eric wanted me to warn you about Mr. Charles. He's a hit man. Do you want me to stay with you Miss Sookie?" Bubba asks nervously.

"No thank you, Bubba. I don't want you to be uncomfortable and you would be in there. Thank you anyway." She hugs the big man and smiles at him. "Take care of yourself, OK?"

"Yes, I will Miss Sookie. Nice seeing you again." He returns the hug and walks away into the night.

"That was really him? Wow, I have never heard him sing." Charles is standing by the back door when Sookie comes back in.

"Yes, it was."

"I am sorry Sookie. I really liked you, but Eric owes a debt to Hot Rain and you are the one thing that he would suffer most from losing." Charles starts walking towards her. Before she could blink, Sookie was on her back. Charles' fangs were glistening in the hallway light as he inched his head closer to her throat.

"Sorry Charles, but one of the things Eric likes about me the most, is that I don't give up. I am harder to kill than a cockroach and I am a death sentence on former girlfriends." Sookie screams and shoves her silver necklace that had sagged against a table corner and broken earlier that night, into his mouth, snapping it shut with her hand. His muffled screams join hers.

A group of patrons fly through the doorway. Sam hands a stake off to Hoyt, who hands it to another. This keeps going until it gets to Catfish at the bottom of the pile. At his request, Catfish stabs Charles, who did not want to go to jail.

Eric flings his large frame through the bar doors, an hour later. He rushes up to Sookie and takes her in his arms. "Are you OK? Where is he, I'll stake him myself. I have been trying to call you all night and warn you, but he kept answering. I finally sent Bubba." Through the whole explanation, Eric is searching Sookie over for injuries. This probably saves him from getting staked himself.

"I'm fine, my friends helped me out and staked him already." Sookie asks Sam if they can use his office to talk. He agrees reluctantly.

Once the door is shut, Eric starts to search Sookie over in earnest. "I am so sorry, Lover. This is all my fault." Eric kisses every emerging bruise on her torso.

"It's not, you staked Long Shadow because he was about to kill me. It wasn't personal for you then. You were protecting an employee from a swindler. All that is wrong other than the bruises is maybe a rib. It will heal. Not bad really, considering the circumstance."

"I will kill anyone who even entertains the idea of going after you. I'll go back to Fangtasia and inform Pam of the events. Expect a phone call, she'll want details. She has talked me into doing a nude calendar for the gift shop's product line." Eric says offhand, trying to get her mind off of the attack. It works.

"Oh really, are you going to be in it?" Sookie smirks up to him.

He puffs up. "Mr. January."

"Well, I'll buy three. One for me and I'll give the others away." She smiles.

"Promise you will keep it open to me, and I will give it to you." Eric promises. Pulling her closer to him, mindful of her sore ribs, Eric rests his head against hers.

"Deal, but I have the real thing." Sookie smiles. Eric nods at her statement. "Yes, you do."

"One more moment, make sure to get the time off for the Summit. You will accompany me , Pam and the siblings."

She sighs, "I can't think of that right now." She sags against the desk for a bit.

Sookie tells him that the work on her house was completed aside from her cabinets. For some reason, they were back-ordered and her contractors needed to finish up another job. They promised her that they would be back when they came in.

"I'll let you get back to your job." Eric leans down further and nuzzles her throat. He pulls back and looks into her eyes. "I'll be by the farmhouse tomorrow night. See you then, my wife." He lightly brushes her lips with his and he is gone.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is a short one, sorry. - Krys

Chapter 6:

Eric returns to his club, relieved that Sookie is alright. The patrons of that shifter's bar had protected her. Once he sits down in his throne, his child struts over.

"Did you get there in time? Was she alright?" Pam asks in a low tone, so no one would hear her concern.

"Yes Pam. In fact, Sookie had shoved some silver into his mouth and closed it. Then those hicks actually staked him, protecting her. They might think more of her than she thought. I am meeting her at her house tomorrow." Eric pats Pam's shoulder.

Pam deflates in relief. She has always liked Sookie. Now that the woman will become her maker's wife, Pam is more worried for her. "Good. Did you let her know that I will call her soon?"

"Yes Pam, I did. She laughed and said that she would look forward to it." Eric chuckles. He still could not believe that she agreed to become his wife. This is probably the best he has felt in his thousand years of life as a vampire. Noir sent him the ceremonial knife last night, via courier.

Tomorrow they will exchange as much blood as they can at one time without turning Sookie. With that strong of a bond, it should itself be enough to protect her from the Queen and anyone else. But Noir wants a ceremony in front of her. So there is no chance of them being separated ever, aside from her death. If Eric has anything to do with it, that would not happen.

Eric motions a waitress over. "Get me three O positive True Bloods." The girl bows and goes to the bar. Felicia, the bartender that they hired to replace Charles while he was in Bon Temps, looks askance at him from the bar. When he nods, she places the warmed bottles on the tray. He is sure that whomever that she reports to will hear of it, but he promised Sookie.

Pam leans in, "Promised the missus not to drink from another huh? Talk about whipped." She teases.

"Would do it anyway." Eric answers. "Plus, I need to stock up for tomorrow."

"Ah, the blood bond. Maybe she would like an engagement ring?"

"Thanks for the idea. I have a better one though, you will go and stay with Sookie the night before our ceremony. When you do, bring her my father's ring."

It is not easy to shock a vampire. They have been around for so long, that they've seen most everything. Pam's mouth drops to the floor. "The Chieftain's marriage rings?"

"Well, I am the Chieftain, am I not?" Eric raises his eyebrow as he swallows a mouthful of the vile stuff. The fact that he will have to drink a blood substitute has spurred him to find a better version.

So far, he has only found that Royalty blended is alright, but he is not giving up. There is a new company that wants him to test their product, Lifeline. If it is decent, he'll switch his vampires to it.

They will still offer the True Blood for free, but his underlings and employees will be required to drink only what he says.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Sookie was counting the minutes until the end of her shift. She only had two tables to clear and had her end of shift work completed. Sam was picking up the bar for the night and Terry Bellefluer was cleaning the grill in the kitchen. Merlotte's was in between cooks and Terry was filling in.

Bud Dearborn and his wife, Greta left a nice tip after settling up for their dinner. Sookie was sure it was Greta's influence that led to that. Bud was not a generous tipper, normally.

So here she was one more table down, when the door opened and in stepped the one person Sookie was almost sure that she would never see again; John Quinn.

Quinn lifts his head and sniffs the air in large drags. She gets the idea that he is tracking a scent from that. When he sits in her section, Sookie figures it is she, he is seeking out. She didn't know how to feel about that.

"Evening Mr. Quinn. We are about to close in a few minutes. I can get you a beer or drink, but that's about it. I'm sorry." Sookie waits patiently for his order.

"I'll take a Bud." He says in his rumbling voice.

"I'll be right back with it." Sookie bounces off. Sam asks what the tiger wants. Sookie shrugs, "I don't know, but I just want to get home."

"Eric coming tonight?"

"Yes he is. We still have a few things to discuss. That reminds me, I'll need to take some time off for their summit. I think it's a week in Rhodes."

"You hardly ever have taken time off, until you got involved with them. You work for others all the time. If you can line up a replacement for the week, sure Sug."

"Thanks Sam." Sookie hugs the shifter enthusiastically. Then she brings the bottle of beer to Quinn.

"Are you busy tonight? I have something I need to discuss with you." He asks politely. _'Please say no. I want to see if you and I could work.'_

"Actually, I do have plans tonight. What do you want to discuss?"

"Are you aware of the Summit in Rhodes?" Quinn's raised eyebrow is the only evidence of his displeasure over not being invited to her house.

"It was mentioned when I last visited Shreveport." Sookie cagily replies.

"Well, the Queen has asked me to tell you that she wants you to accompany her and sit in on all of her dealings where humans are involved. She is Eric Northman's Queen, so her request supersedes his." Quinn counters smartly.

"I wasn't asked by Eric, Mr. Quinn. The Queen of Louisiana cannot supersede my invitation to the Summit. Were you not paying attention at the contest? I am under the protection and have given my allegiance to a higher power than the Queen.

I am sorry that you did not achieve either of your goals tonight. Have a safe drive back to wherever you are living." Sookie walks over to clean her last table and starts to take her apron off. When she gets back, Quinn has finished his beer, paid for it and left her a tip.

She sweeps the empty away to dispose of it and sees the man stand to stretch. From his mind she gets that he is doing it for her benefit. Sookie shakes her head ruefully.

"Would I be stepping on any toes, if I asked you to dinner?" He asks, smiling.

' _I need to do something to get her on the Queen's side. Damn, she is pretty. Please say you are single. '_

"Yes Mr. Quinn, you would. Those toes are connected to someone very tall, blonde and fangy." Sookie bites out.

Sam walks out from his office with his keys. "Goodnight Quinn. Sook, see you tomorrow night."

Sookie hugs the true shifter goodbye and walks out to her borrowed car. Hers was in the shop, there was some damage from the fire. Quinn follows her, not done with the discussion. "You are Eric's girl for the moment?" He growls.

"I am Eric's." She nods and gets in her car, locking the doors. If he truly wanted to, he could get in. She drives away.

Being paranoid was not something she was used to. Sookie kept checking her mirrors, making sure that he was not following her. She didn't think that he meant her any harm but, he made her very nervous.

Just seeing Eric sitting on her back steps, looking up at the stars, when she pulled up, made her breathe easier. In the blink of an eye, he had her door open and was holding her.

"You were nervous and a little frightened. I hope it wasn't because of tonight, Lover." Eric murmurs as he nuzzles her shoulder. _'Whoever did this to my wife will pay with their life.'_

"No Eric, it was because Quinn was in Merlotte's to request my service for the Queen." Eric growls. "Then he asked me out. I told him that I was yours.

He pulled out soon after I did, so I was nervous that he was following me. He seemed desperate and that he didn't want to take no for an answer." Sookie deflates and melts into Eric as she relates the story to him.

He carries her inside and sets her down in her bedroom. Eric zips to the adjoining bathroom and starts the shower. He hurries back and undresses his love, then carries her to the shower.

"You know I can walk, right Eric?" Sookie asks sharply.

"Yes I do, but I want to do this for you. I want to care for you. You spent most of the day on your feet, waiting on others. You were scared by a large tiger. Just relax and let me take over for now." He smoothly replies, as he starts to massage her sore back.

Done releasing the muscles there, his hands move to tenderly stroke her stomach and sides, being mindful of her sore rib. He had offered to help her with it. She refused, saying that it will heal when they do this tonight.

Eric leans down and starts dropping little kisses along the column of her neck as his hands move to cup her breasts gently. "You are so beautiful, my love." He whispers into her hair. He pulls her back against him and hears her little moan before she could stop it. He grins and sets to work arousing her, so the blood exchange will hurt less.

Reaching out to shut off the water, Eric brushes her. There was that little moan again. He helps her from the shower and tenderly dries her off with the fluffiest towel in her linen closet. He leads her into her bedroom. The same room that she said that they shared when he stayed during the time he lost his memories.

"I'll need to drink your blood and then you do the same. From then on, whenever we share blood, our bond will strengthen. Noir sent me the knife. She will be at the club on your night off. Bring the knife, present it to me in front of everyone, then we need to sign the paper she has and we'll be married.

As much as I like the idea, I wish I knew what she meant by future problems."

"Let's get this done, so we can enjoy ourselves the rest of the night." Sookie breathes out. Eric's hand is doing amazing things below her waist. He tells her to stretch out on the bed. Leaning down, he kisses her before making his way down to replace his hand. The moment his tongue makes contact with the bundle of nerves between her legs, her body jerks in pleasure. He laps a bit at her, then sinks his fangs into her femoral artery. Sookie comes again soon after, as he never stops rocking his hand against her, his fingers massaging that hidden spot deep within her. He drinks and then laps at the bite, so it will close.

Eric pulls himself up after a while and lays back on the bed. "Your turn now, lover." His voice roughened by lust. He reaches out and pulls her on top of him, lining her up with his cock. They both moan as she slides down, taking his whole length in one pass. He moves her hips until they are both panting, straining for release. It rolls over them and Sookie slumps onto his chest. He looks deep into her eyes and smiles as he sees her love for him shining back. "You need to bite me now." He whispers.

"I don't know if I can." She groans.

"Let me then." Eric digs the ceremonial knife out of his jacket, by the bed and cuts himself under his left nipple. Sookie leans down and sucks his thousand year old blood into her. When the wound closes, she pulls back. "Was that enough?"

"Yes, I will always be able to know where you are and how you are feeling. You will know the same about me." Eric gathers his bonded mate to him. "Come here, you should get some sleep my love. I did take quite a bit but you also had a rough day." Sookie burrows under his arm and settles down. "I'll hold you until the sun starts to rise, my lover."

When she wakes in the morning, Sookie is a little sore but happy all the same. She hums a tune as she puts on her new swimsuit and goes out to lay in the sun. Tomorrow night, Eric and her would be married. Around four, while she is getting ready for work, Sookie feels Eric "wake up". It brings a smile to her face that doesn't fade all night.

"You're in a good mood tonight." Bill smiles wistfully at her when she comes to take his and Selah's order.

"Yes, I am. Tomorrow night is the first Friday I have had off in months. I am going shopping at Tara's store and then out to a club for the night with a date. What's not to be happy about?" Sookie responds with her sunny smile.

"So what can I get for you all tonight?" Not that it was her plan, but she did feel a little happy about the downturn on Bill's mouth when she mentioned her date.

"I'll have the Lafayette burger with bacon and an order of onion rings with the special sauce. Thank you Sookie." Selah waves her away. Bill orders his usual O positive True Blood. His face has a sickly pallor, even for him. _'Must be because she ordered food.'_

Sookie walks away to place the order. On her return with Bill's blood, she scans Selah's mind. It isn't polite, but something was up.

' _He is still mooning over that skank barmaid. Maybe if he realizes that I'm pregnant, he'll forget her. He'd never know, the man I slept with had the same coloring. Where is that dumb bitch anyway with my iced tea?'_

Sookie pats Bill on the back and places the blood down on a napkin. Selah's food comes up while she is on a bathroom break. Sookie takes the chance, after setting the food down.

Bill makes a grimace. "Get used to it. Bill, normally I would not do this, but you should ask Selah about your relationship. She is hiding something huge and will try to pin it on you. It does happen now and then." Sookie cryptically tells him.

He nods at her and Sookie walks away. She has done all she can. Throughout the night, she mentally checks on them. So far, Selah has not dropped the bomb.

Sookie is turning from getting Hoyt's order of a wings and rings basket; when she hears Bill ask Selah why she was heading back to the bathroom.

"Morning Sickness." She answers absently, not realizing that she just gave away her trump card. "Really, well whom should I congratulate?" Bill's voice is getting colder with each word. Sookie sends him a look of sympathy.

"It's yours, of course." Selah answers brightly, not seeing the figurative "Caution: Road Out" sign in front of her.

As everyone had quieted when the conversation began, they have heard this loud and clear. Practically the whole bar erupts in laughter.

"That is both the saddest and the funniest thing I have ever heard in my two hundred years." Pam's voice rings out, still clutching her side from laughter. "Honey, vampires are infertile from the moment they rise for the first time. Now who have you been sleeping with, since the child cannot be Bill's."

Selah runs from the bar.

"Pam that was somewhat rude. Is there anything I can do for you?" Sookie chides her friend softly. Pam bows her head to her.

"I'm sorry that I did that in front of everyone, but even you don't deserve to be landed with someone else's responsibility Bill." She apologizes.

"Can I get you anything, Pam?" Sookie tries again. She shakes her head at the very thought of Pam apologizing for anything. Bill's face shows the same amazement.

The female vampire steps closer, so no one would hear. "Eric wants me to spend the night at your house tonight. He wanted me to give you this from him. It is one of his nights "on" at the bar. I'll take an A negative, Mother" She whispers the last part, not believing that she added the honorific. She holds out a jewelry box.

"Please don't call me that, it feels weird. Your blood is coming right up." Sookie smiles at her friend. "Keep that until we get home." She points to the box.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Back again, here is another chapter. As always, I don't own the characters.**

Chapter 8:

True to her word, Pam follows Sookie home. Once inside the house, Sookie heats up another blood. Pam goes into suspended animation at the table, until Sookie sets the blood in front of her.

"Thank you." She purrs. "So are we going to paint our nails, braid each others hair, and tell our most embarrassing stories?" She dryly asks.

"No, I'm heating up something to eat. Then I am taking a shower and going to bed. I imagine that I am going to up pretty late tonight."

Pam smirks at her. "That's what I thought. May I use the "hidey hole" in your spare bedroom. I will be leaving at sunset, to get everything in order at the club for the ceremony. All you need is to present the knife like one would present a chalice. Here is your gift from my maker." Pam holds out the box again.

This time, Sookie opens the little black velvet box. Inside on a little cushion, sits a large diamond set in a large gold man's ring. "Oh my, it's beautiful."

"Eric was the son of a chieftain. This was his father's ring. Eric has the mate. The ring that would have passed to his wife, once his father died. Aude died before his father. It now belongs to you, as you are about to become his wife." Pam states.

"Alright, I will wear it." She removes the ring. "No, the both of you will exchange them tonight." Sookie places it back in the box and puts it with the wrapped knife.

"Goodnight Pam, see you at Fangtasia tonight." Sookie waves to the other blonde and heads for her bathroom. After her shower, she climbs into bed, missing Eric's presence and promptly falls into a deep sleep.

The sun peeks through the curtain the next morning. Sookie wakes and after a small breakfast, she dresses. First on her list is to go to Tara's Togs. The radio starts playing a song that she hasn't heard since high school. She sits and listens.

When she walks in, Tara is sitting at the Isabelle Bridal table with Portia Bellefluer. Sookie searches the racks absently while slightly listening to their conversation. A rushed double wedding because Miss Caroline was sick. Poor Haleigh, Portia was railroading the wedding. Sookie congratulates the bride to be on her way out.

"So what can I do for you?" Tara asks.

"I am just looking for a simple white sundress. Nothing special." Sookie didn't want to hear the protest, so she didn't tell Tara about the ceremony.

"I have just the one for you, I will be right back." Tara walks briskly to her storeroom. She returns with a white eyelet lace sundress. "This was in my newest shipment. They only sent one. How about you try it on?"

Sookie takes the dress into the changing room. It fits perfectly. "Tara, I'll take it." Sookie pays for the dress and a pair of strappy sandals. Tara puts the dress in a bag and Sookie walks out to her car. She feels bad for not including Tara in her news but she needed to keep it close to her vest.

Sookie stops at a gas station for fuel and a couple cases of True Blood. The cashier looks at her and then the bright daylight.

"It's for my friend. She came by the other night after work and I noticed that I was getting low." The words poured out as she hands the money over. She carries the cases out to the car and drives home.

After picking up the house a bit and a quick lunch, Sookie slathers on the sun lotion and drags her lawn chair and portable phone to the front lawn. She soaks up the sun for a couple hours. While she was gathering her things to go back inside, the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Sookie, honey it's Arlene. I was wondering if you could cover my hours tonight. There is this special meeting at the church that I want to go to."

"No, I can't. You need to call someone else." Sookie was firm. This was her first Friday off in three months, mainly because of Arlene. Sookie would have had two if not for Colby getting sick. Sookie was fine with that one. The poor little boy had the chicken pox. Then there was another thing at the church that Arlene _had_ to do. So no, she was not giving up this night.

"Why not? You've always been able to do it before." Arlene's voice was getting stony and cold.

"I have not had a Friday night off in three months. I am going out and enjoying myself for once. I have a date tonight and I am not canceling it." Sookie replied. Arlene hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello again readers. As always I don't own the characters or original plots.**

Chapter 9:

Sookie steps into the steamy shower and goes through the process of removing all her excess hair; washing with her favorite coconut scented body wash and conditioning her hair. She climbs out and dries off.

Sookie combs her hair into sections which she then blow dries and hot rolls. Then, smooths body lotion all over herself. It smells like her sunscreen. She puts on her make-up before taking her hair down and styling it.

The phone rings again, while she is waiting for her nails to dry. She answers, fully expecting a tirade from Arlene, instead it's Quinn.

"Sookie, I'm sitting here at Merlotte's, care to join me? That Arlene just came in griping that you would not give up your Friday night off, so she could go to her church's shindig. She told the shifter that owns this place, that you have a date. He didn't look very happy about that." Quinn casually says.

"Thank you for the heads up, and as for the rest it's none of your business. How did you get my number?"

"Looked it up in the book. Were you lying to the woman, Babe? If you were, I would be glad to take you out on the town. They're doing _The Producers_ at the Strand; you want me to pick you up?"

' _Babe!'_ "I was not lying to her. Thank you for the offer, but I really need to finish getting ready." Sookie hangs the phone up. ' _The nerve of that guy!'_

Sookie grabs the knife, ring box and walks out to her car. She is half way to the Shreveport, when the sun goes down all the way. She can feel Eric's excitement and smiles. He probably can feel hers as well. That and the exasperation at Mr. Quinn. Maybe Eric and Noir will have some advice.

Sookie pulls into the space between Eric's blood red Corvette and Pam's royal blue Toyota Camry. Her Malibu looks oddly right there. She gathers the various things she will need tonight and gets out. Pam speeds to her as she walks into the club.

"When I left, you were singing to yourself, while primping in front of the mirror. I like the dress, can I borrow it sometime?" Pam's chattering starts to unnerve Sookie. Pam would have risen after she left.

"Is there something wrong?" She asks.

"No, but there are spies within the club. Come on, Noir's waiting with Eric and Night." Pam leads Sookie back to Eric's office. Now, she could feel nervousness beating against her.

Eric wakes in his bed, tonight is the ceremony. He can feel Sookie's excitement and a twinge of annoyance. Thinking over the last few nights, he can't think of anything that he did to warrant such a reaction from Sookie.

' _I wonder what is going on.'_

Eric dresses in a black suit, starched white shirt and red tie. He knows he looks good. He ties his long blonde hair back, while wondering what Sookie will be wearing and what will be underneath. Looking around, he finds his mother's ring. He has never worn its counterpart, even if it is his right to, but now he feels it is right for them to wear his clan's rings of power.

 _Eric had married his brother's widow to keep up the alliance between the clans. They had children together, but never loved each other. It was what was done then. He never planned on giving her, his mother's ring. She never asked, either. Aude died before his father passed away anyway._

All these centuries later, Eric has found the one woman that should wear the Chieftain's wedding ring.

He meets Noir and Night outside his office. Noir explains that she had his day man get them a marriage license, so it would be legal all the way around. They only wait five minutes when his office door opens. In walks Pam with Sookie trailing behind.

Sookie is a vision in white. Just like the first night he met her. The sundress sets off her deep tan. Her hair is pulled up on the sides and trailing down her back in large curls. She is mouthwatering. Eric's fangs descend.

Sookie walks toward Eric, kneels down on one knee presenting the wrapped knife to him.

"Miss Stackhouse, do you do this of freewill?" Noir asks.

"Yes."

"Then you are married. Please sign these two papers. One is a license for the state and one is a record that will be entered for reference in the future." Both Eric and Sookie sign.

"That looks weird. Sookie Northman, oh well I'll get used to it." She muses.

"Yes you will, my wife." Eric takes the ring from the box and places it on her finger. Pam hands Sookie Eric's ring, which she places on his finger. "Kiss the bride, yada, yada, yada." She grumbles good naturally. "Go on Master. Get out of here. Some of us have to work tonight. I'll call you if there's a problem." Pam shoos them out into the club.

"Let's go get you something for you to eat and hole up at your house." Eric suggests. "I have tonight and tomorrow night off. I'll go to work with you. Don't worry, I'll sit in a booth, ala Compton and behave." He kisses her brow.

He drives to a diner halfway between the towns. Eric patiently waits while Sookie eats. He pays and they get back on the road.

When the newlyweds arrive home, she puts away the leftovers in the refrigerator. Eric comes up behind her, pulls her up and against his chest, closing the door with a push.

"Now my wife, it is time for me to show how happy you have made me tonight." He croons softly in her ear, sending a shiver down her back.

"Yes, I think you should." Sookie barely gets it out when Eric's lips take her own. His hands begin to move over her curves. "You are so beautiful, my love." He whispers against her neck.

Sookie whimpers and clings to her Viking husband as he carries her to the bedroom. He sets her down and slowly strips the clothes off her trembling body. Her hands reach up and push off his suit coat, undo his tie and begin on the buttons on his shirt. Eric lays her back on the bed and takes his pants and briefs off. He joins her on the bed, running a hand down her body.

"Min kärlek, min fru, Mine."(My love, my wife, Mine) He whispers, starting to slowly kiss his way down. "Are you ready, lover?" When she nods and whimpers again, Eric enters her.

Sookie wakes the next morning feeling better than she had in a while. She then remembers the night before; Eric and her making love all over the house, like they did when he was hiding out. Eating a late supper/ early breakfast at three in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Sookie is working the dinner shift tonight. She knows that Eric plans on going to Merlotte's and that it will cause uproar when their news comes out. They decided to wait on telling people until it comes out on its own. She also expects a rash of shit from Arlene; after that frank discussion with Pam, Sookie decided to cut the puppet strings.

If he is there tonight, Bill will be the only one to recognize her and Eric's rings for what they are. Otherwise, most will think she got engaged to someone with excellent taste, which her husband does possess.

Sookie is out back putting her purse away and donning an apron, when she feels Eric rise. They need to better equip their light proof place for him. Maybe make it big enough for two, planning for the future.

Terry is passing Sookie her order when Eric walks in the door. Tonight he is dressed in black jeans, boots, his ever present black tank and a leather jacket; in other words, he is drool worthy. His mouth curls into a smirk, when he smells her arousal from across the bar.

Eric sits in her section, leaning against the wall, while curling his long legs so his feet don't trip anyone. When Sookie walks up to his booth, he smiles. "Hi there, long time no see." Sookie laughs, he almost sounds like he did when he was living with her the last time. She sometimes still misses the innocent Eric. Sometimes his Swedish accent would come out when he was especially excited about something.

"What can I get you?"

"Well aside from you, I'll take an O positive please." Sookie smiles when he chooses her blood type. When he wants to, Eric could charm his way out of a bucket.

"Very funny. I'll be right back with that." Sookie chuckles, and walks up to the bar to get the blood.

"What's Eric here for?" Sam asks, not very happy that the tall man was in his bar.

"He said he is going to wait for me. He's already paid for a whole night's worth of drinks." She holds up the two one hundred dollar bills. "Well, he's out of the way of traffic and he's a paying customer. Alright." Sam talks himself right out of his mood.

The next hour goes by smoothly. Other than the black bottle in front of him and his pallor, you would never know that Eric is an old, violent vampire. He is polite to anyone who is to him, nods to Sam and only lightly flirts with his beautiful bride. This is until John Quinn walks in.

Quinn had been to the bar last night, looking for Sookie. The telepath is wanted by the Queen for economic reasons, but the tiger sees something else in the blonde. A possible mate. He could settle down easily with her. It's almost an obsession with him.

Eric watches Quinn sit in Sookie's section, her back is to the door, so she didn't see who walked in.

She feels his tension through the bond. "What's wrong honey?" she asks him in a low voice as she passes by collecting trash and empties.

"The tiger is back. I'm staying right here, so don't worry. Don't take any shit from him though. I don't have your gift, but even I can tell he wants you. Who wouldn't?" Eric tells her, when she returns with another blood.

Sookie walks up to the large, bald man. "Evening, what can I get you tonight? You came earlier, so the kitchen is open this time." She smiles.

"A date and a beer." Quinn smoothly replies, rumbling deep in his chest. "How was your night on the town? Did the date go well?" He asks.

"Yes, it did. So well, that we moved on to the next level. We had a great time. I'll be right back with your beer." Sookie chirps.

Quinn notices the large rock on her hand when she returns with his beer. _'That's what she meant by another level. She has promised herself to someone else.'_ "I bet that I would be a better choice than whoever it is."

"I don't think so. I am quite happy with my choice. If there isn't anything else I can get you, I need to check on my other tables." Sookie walks off.

It was the night from hell, as far as Sookie is concerned. Quinn sulks until he leaves, after two beers. Bill comes in alone and orders a True Blood, thankfully a different flavor, and tries to get her attention most of the night. Just when everything seems like it is going back to normal, Alcide Herveaux walks through the door.

' _What is up with the universe? Is it trying to show me what I missed out on?'_ Sookie sighs before walking over to the Were.

"Hi Alcide, what can I get for you?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger, onion rings and a beer." Sookie nods and takes a relieved breath.

' _She is more beautiful now than she was in Mississippi. Why can't we ever catch a break? Wait! What is that on her hand? Sookie's finally gone. I should have pushed harder. Now I have lost what was probably the best chance at happiness that I have ever had.'_

When Sookie returns to his table, Alcide asks when the ring happened.

"Last night. Sorry, completely off the market now." Sookie pats Alcide's massive shoulder.

"Not until the ink is dry on the paper." Alcide hedges.

"Oh, it should be dry by now." Sookie returns and walks out back for more sugar packets to fill the bowls on two of her tables. She could feel the pride flowing through her connection with Eric.

When she gets back, it's time to give Eric another blood and Alcide his food. The Werewolf is disgruntled. "So who are you with?" Alcide asks. Sookie can tell it's taking a lot out of him to even ask.

"Eric." She replies and points to his booth.

"Since when?" Bill interjects. The other patrons are now starting to look at them.

"Sookie and I were betrothed last week. We married last night, thus explaining why I am here on my night off." Eric stands and walks over to his wife, draping his arm around her shoulders.

"I am going to have a chat with my new brother in law. He just drove up and will be in here in a moment." He kisses her head and sits back down in his corner booth.

The whole bar is in an uproar, as Sookie predicted. Sam limps out back and a crash comes from his office. She always knew he liked her, but he only ever asked her out once and proceeded to tick her off for most of the night. She ended up almost getting a taxi home and finding her Gran murdered on the floor, in her kitchen.

Alcide pays for his food and leaves a generous tip, leaving in a hurry. Bill takes out a handkerchief and wipes his eyes, turning the cloth pink.

Arlene is shocked. She had wanted to go the church, last night, but instead she had to come in and work. Granted, it was her night to work, but Sookie had never said no before. To find out that Sookie used her night off to get married to a large blonde vampire was terrifying.

Jason strides in and sees Eric motion for him to join him. He has only met the blonde vampire a handful of times; one being when Eric had been under a were-witch's spell and lost his memory. Truth be told, the man scared Jason. He sits nervously in the other side of the booth. "Hey Eric. I haven't seen you for a while."

"I asked you over here to inform you that your sister and I have married."

"Good Lord almighty!" Jason yells. The tall blonde Viking was now family. He always thought it would be Bill, but something happened between those two and it allowed Eric to wriggle his way into her heart. Eric may scare Jason, but he was good to Sook, as far as he could tell.

"Well, welcome to the family Eric. I would offer to buy you a beer, do you want a blood?" Jason asks, trying to be as accepting of the Viking as Sook is of Crystal. He holds out his hand to shake with Eric. The vampire actually does it. They may not hang out together, but who says they can't be civil.

"No, thank you. I have already bought quite a few tonight. I've basically eaten my fill right now. I'm just waiting for you sister to get done with her shift for the night." The two men sit together in silence after that. Bill walks over and congratulates Eric on their marriage.

That is when Bill notices the ring on Eric's finger. If Eric is wearing that ring, then Sookie has the mate to it. The two rings are only to be separated by death. Eric acquired them on his father's death. The rings mean that Eric has accepted Sookie as his wife for life. The Chieftain's rings are very powerful. He could only give the wife ring to one person ever. This is not a good thing for the Queen's agenda or Bill's hopes to get Sookie back.

Sookie drives home with Eric crammed into his passenger's seat. "Jag aldrig märkt hur korta människor är, tills jag gick med på att sitta här."(I never noticed how short people are, until I agreed to sit here.) He mutters.

When they get home, Sookie heads for the shower and Eric follows her into the bedroom. He turns the bed down and gets out the nightgown that he bought for her before going to the bar tonight. He is getting ready to join his wife, when he smells something outside.

Sookie is walking out of the bathroom when Eric gets back inside. "It seems that you were to be summoned by the Queen for something else as well. I found one of her personal messengers beheaded in the woods. I burned her in the driveway. It's the only way to dispose of her body, I gathered her ashes for her uncle, the Queen's lawyer. I'd say she has been out there since Wednesday.

I expect that Mr. Cataliades will be here soon. It's close to dawn, I have to work tomorrow, but I can get out of it if need be. Call me if you have to go to New Orleans. Bill mentioned having to go, he may travel with you. I know he can keep you relatively safe. If you go, I'll meet you down there." Eric kisses her goodnight. "I love you. Sleep well my love." He is gone before she is under.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back. I'm sorry that life has interfeared with vampires. It's a sad thing. Ms. Harris still owns all. -Krys.**

Chapter 11:

Sookie wakes from her lackadaisical mood to a knock on the door. She finds the round little man that informed her of her cousin's true death. She is sorry to tell him of his messenger's demise.

"Mr. Cataliades, before you tell me why you are here, I need to tell you that your messenger was not able to deliver the message. Eric found her last night in the woods after sensing something out there.

He said that she was beheaded, and had been since Wednesday, I had no idea that she was out there before that. He burned her and gathered her ashes for you."

The man lowers his head. "Please tell him thank you, for me. I will tell her sister and my brother. She would have not gone peaceably. Hadley's will stated that you should inherit all her worldly goods. Her apartment needs to be cleaned out. Can you leave today?"

"Yes, I'll inform my boss that I am going to be gone, so he can't schedule me for then." Sookie makes the call to Sam, who wishes her well after grumbling and then she calls Eric's cell. He'll get the message when he checks it.

Next she calls Bill. He might be up, it's cloudy. Selah answers and gives Sookie a rash of shit about calling her man and all. Finally, Bill comes on the line. "You said you wanted to go to New Orleans, when I do. We leave in a few minutes."

"You didn't get any notice of leaving before this?"

"No Bill, Eric found the body of one of the Queen's messengers, last night. So until about twenty minutes ago, no."

"I'll be there." Sookie hangs up. How could he hide being such a jerk for so long from her.

Bill shows for the ride. Sookie falls asleep once they were on the road. She wakes as they are entering the city proper.

"Do you want help with cleaning out her apartment?" Bill asks. Sookie didn't need to read his mind to tell that, he was looking for any way to get back into her good graces and hopefully bed.

"No, I imagine that I'll have help in a bit. Have a good night Bill." Sookie was anxious to get away for a reason.

Eric wakes at sunset and immediately checks his phone. There was a message from Sookie. He was right, she was heading to the Big Easy. He calls Pam from the road, he'll be in tomorrow night for the receipts. He pulls up to the apartment house a few minutes after Bill leaves. He could feel that Sookie was nervous about something.

"Hi, miss me?" Eric kisses his wife's ear and escorts her into the apartment.

"So what do you say, we get hopping on sorting through all this stuff?" Eric claps his hands together.

"OK, you seem way too excited about this for some reason." Sookie looks up at her husband and waits for the other shoe to drop.

"Hadley was the Queen's favorite "pet", for lack of a better term. I just never thought I would be here." Eric admits. Sookie looks around the apartment. There was something about this place that was not sitting well.

"Eric, something's wrong here. I can't move anything. There is blood on the towels in the hamper, but they have no smell. It's like everything has been preserved. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, how about we go to bed, you must be tired, and figure out what's going on tomorrow. I will go to ground at sunrise. That way, I won't be far.

They lay in bed, talking about Sookie's day and laughing about how Noir and Night need to update their wardrobe. Before long, Eric is holding a sleeping Sookie in his embrace and stroking her arm. He sniffs her skin and smells the sun. A little before dawn, he gets up and lets himself out of the apartment. He digs down into the earth in the courtyard for the day.

Sookie wakes to someone tickling her feet. She shrieks, "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Amelia, I own the building. Who are you?" the odd woman replies like she always walks into her tenet's apartments, uninvited.

"Sookie, Hadley's cousin. She left me the contents of her apartment. I am going to pack it all up and take it back to my house up north."

"I should take the stasis spell off the place then, I guess. I abhor taking care of plants, and so on."

"Yes, please take it off. My husband will be by tonight to help me." Sookie checks her watch; she has eight more hours until Eric wakes up.

"What does your husband do?" Amelia strives for conversation.

"He's a sheriff and part owner of a bar in Shreveport." Sookie was not completely stupid, she was proud to be married to Eric, but not everyone would understand them.

"Wow, he has his hands full." Amelia's eyes pop.

Over the next few hours, the two girls talk. Sookie waters the plants and washes the bloody clothes and towels from the hamper. She is going through Hadley's closet when a knock sounds on the door. Amelia goes to open it.

She gets the door open, when Sookie screams. The tall, blonde man rushes through the door and speeds to the bedroom. He pulls a young vampire off of Sookie.

"Oh, thank God! Eric, who is he?" Sookie asks him. He looks at the man and shrugs. "I have no idea. I have never seen him before. Ma'am, do you know him?" He turns to Amelia.

"He must be a friend of Hadley's. She was turned into a vampire, I hear. Now, who are you?" She points at him.

"That's my husband, Eric Northman." Sookie answers as Eric takes out his phone and dials a number.

"YOU ARE MARRIED TO A VAMPIRE? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT THEY CAN DO? LOOK AT HIM." Amelia points to the guy that just took a chunk out of Sookie's arm.

"The Queen's men are on the way for him. It seems like he was stuck here, he should have been able to get out before this." Eric ignores the verbal jab that the odd lady made towards his kind. Sookie knows that he would never hurt her.

"There was a stasis spell on the apartment." Sookie tells Eric as he looks the wound over. "I think we should take you to the ER. That way this gets treated. I would offer you some of my blood, Min kärlek, but your friend here is about two steps away from staking first and asking questions later."

"Sookie, you need to meet someone else. Someone alive; you are beautiful. You could have anyone. I am sure we could find some spell to take the glamour and thrall out of you." Amelia tells her, when Eric goes to get his car.

"Amelia, we just met this morning. Thank you for your concern, but do not attempt to tell me what to do, especially about my love life. I know what he is and I know you don't approve, but I don't care. Leave it alone.

As for your assumption, I am a telepath. I cannot read vampire minds, but they also cannot glamour me. Believe me, many have tried. I am most likely the only human that they cannot hold in thrall. I have seen that and I am nothing like that. Nor, do I want to end my marriage." Sookie sternly warns.

Amelia scoffs and walks back downstairs. She was just trying to help the girl. She hears Eric walk back into the hallway and opens the door. "Is it true that you did not glamour her to marry you?"

"I know of no vampire that she has come in contact with that has been able to do that. The first night I met her, I tried and she didn't even twitch. She is immune to all of my kind's tricks. We have blood bonded and married to keep her from the Queen's grasp. It is just a plus to me that I have been in love with her for years. We are devoted to each other and I will do anything to protect her. We are also very leery of witches, I was cursed by one and Sookie saved me. She has an almost hatred of them now, worse than me."

Amelia closes her door. She is still not convinced that Sookie and Eric should be together, but if she was not glamoured or in thrall then she could not do anything. If Sookie wants to be with the vampire, than she will be with the vampire.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Eric drives to the hospital and Sookie is put in a triage room. At first, they think that its Eric's doing. "Like I would bring her to the ER if I were to do that. I am over a thousand years old. I know how to treat bites that I inflect." He mutters under his breath, as he paces the tiny cubicle.

It makes Sookie laugh. She tells the doctors that Eric saved her from the attacker. They unwind hearing this and treat her. "I want you to stay for a couple of hours and then you can leave Mrs. Northman."

Sookie nods to the doctor and smiles at the feeling of pride flowing through their bond. When the doctor leaves, Sookie turns toward Eric, who is now perched on the side of her bed. "You like hearing that don't you?"

"Of course I do." Eric kisses her lips. "You're mine, Kärlek."

"Yes, I am." She stretches up and would have kissed him again, if Bill hadn't walked through the door.

"William, what are you doing here?" Eric queries. Somewhat ticked at him for interrupting them.

"I was at the palace when they brought in the new vampire. I recognized the address; the girl there said that you were here. Why didn't you heal her Eric?"

"Because I asked him not to." Sookie supplies. She senses that Bill is keeping something from them.

Eric straightens and takes a step back from Sookie's vision, but keeps a gentle hand on her shoulder. The movement was a message in itself. It spoke of pity and quiet support.

"What is going on guys?" Sookie moves her head from one to the other's hand. Her stomach is starting to twist as her mind spins with thoughts.

"You are ailing. Eric shouldn't have brought it up now." Bill cautions. _'Brought what up? All he did was take a step back and lay his hand on my shoulder in support.'_ "Oh, now I am even more curious, Bill? He hasn't said a word other than asking why you were here." She was starting to think the worst.

"Lover, ask him why he went back to his old home." Eric prompted. Worry was flooding through their bond. Sookie's heart was starting to beat faster.

"Bill?" she asks.

"The Queen sent me to procure you, after she heard of you from your cousin Hadley. She ordered me to go home, put myself in your way, seduce you if need be. She wants you to work for her. She heard that your family seemed gifted and wanted to know why?" Bill seems like he would continue, but Sookie stops him. _'It was all a lie. He never loved me. Who would love a telepathic nobody from a Podunk town in the middle of nowhere Louisiana? Wait! I killed for that jerk. Gee, he got it all; free sex and blood, free of his maker and a foothold in the town.'_

"Get out of here. I never want to see you again." Sookie's eyes flood with tears. A sob breaks through as Eric takes her in his arms. "You had to know. I hate having to see your heart broken, but I could not let him continue lying to you. I love you Sookie. You needed to also know why the Queen is after you so badly."

"Thank you Eric." Sookie gets out before another sob racks her body. He rocks her until she quiets. "I'm sorry that I made a mess of you suit." She sniffs and tries to wipe her tears away from his shoulder.

"Don't worry about my clothes. I have come to expect them being ruined when you are around. Are you alright? I am sorry that he hurt you that bad." After Sookie is released, Eric drives them back to the apartment. "That closet that the boy was in, it was light tight. Do you mind if I stay in there?" He asks as they walk into the apartment. Sookie looks at him. "Of course not, I would think that's more preferable to the ground. I would feel better if you were closer also." She was still a little shaky from the emotional upheaval that she was exposed to.

They share a shower, where Eric washes every bit of his wife's body thoroughly. They climb into bed for a couple of hours before the sun rises. Eric closes himself into the closet for his sleeping hours. He arranged for boxes, paper and tape to be delivered, so they can pack when he wakes.

He also has some clothes sent to his wife. She would need a dressier outfit to visit the Queen. The ball gown is for Sophie-Anne's wedding ball. He knows that as Sheriff, he will be invited to attend. Eric chose a deep magenta colored gown that would look great against her deep tan.

Sookie wakes and hops into the shower. When she gets out, she opens the coffee container to make some, when she finds a large diamond bracelet. Unless it was a gift from the Queen, Hadley would not have had it. She puts it back into the coffee can.

Deliveries start arriving. First, packing supplies, then clothes. All of it from Eric. There was a note with the clothes.

 _You need to dress a certain way, to visit Sophie-Anne. The ball gown is because we have been invited to the Wedding Ball for the Queen and the King of Arkansas, Peter Threadgill. I will be honored to have you on my arm, my love._

 _Love, Eric_

Sookie dresses, puts her hair up and slaps some make up on. She drives Eric's car to the Palace and walks to the entrance. A photographer takes Sookie's photo, blinding her momentarily.

"He's a Fellowship spy." The doorman nods to the photographer. "Could something happen to his camera. They want my hide for what happened in Texas."

"That can be arranged." The doorman walks her to the next checkpoint. "You smell great by the way." He bows and walks away.

"He's right, you smell like fairy. Are you the Stackhouse woman?" the guard asks in a no-nonsense way.

"My name was Stackhouse until recently. Now it's Northman." Sookie was still getting used to it. The guard's eyes widen. Everyone knew Eric's last name.

"Well, we'll get the records updated. Congrats on landing one of the most eligible men in our world." The next checkpoint was manned by two vampires; one was instantly recognizable.

"Miss Sookie, how are you doing?" Sookie smiles at the man.

"I am fine Bubba, but its Mrs. Sookie now." She tells him kindly. "You and Mr. Eric got married? I am so happy for you." Bubba hugs Sookie, to the amazement of the other two vampires. "I'm having a great time here, lots of cats." Sookie nods and turns to the other vampire.

"I've been working with him for a week, and he says more to you in two minutes than he has said all week." The vampire shakes his head as he leads her to the Queen's quarters. The vampire introduces himself as Rasul.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

The two guards in front of the doors are most likely twins. The security vampire stops and tells them that she was asked to meet with Sophie –Anne. Sookie asks about the meaning of their names, Sigebert and Wybert. They seem congenial to a point.

When allowed to enter, Sookie gets her first look at the Queen Sophie-Anne Leclerq and her husband, Peter Threadgill. They are seated beside each other at a paper strewn table. Working out their union. Their right hand aides are with them.

"Ma'am, Sir." Sookie dips her head to each and to err on the side of caution, each of the aides as well.

"I hear that you had a run in with Mr. Purifoy. He has been properly fed and put to work." Sophie-Anne mentions matter of factly. Sookie assumes that it is her way.

"Yes Ma'am, I did. Luckily he didn't do much damage." She replies.

"You're the telepath that my Sophie-Anne wants to bring to the Summit?" Peter asks.

"Yes, but I am attending already. I was asked to come before the Queen requested my presence." Sookie looks Threadgill in the eye. His glacier grey eyes search her for added meaning.

"Who asked for your presence? I am the Queen of your state. I am the supreme authority here." Sophie-Anne whines lightly.

"Your highness, I am willing to help you when it does not interfere with Noir's agenda." Sookie assures the teen age queen.

"Noir, you were recruited by Noir herself? Mr. Compton did not say anything of her involvement." Sophie mused.

"Mr. Compton does not know about her. She sought me out, with her brother." Both regents' eyes pop. To think that she was sought out by the Goddess, herself.

"I thought you and Mr. Compton were an item." The queen inquired.

"We have not been since we got back from Mississippi." Sookie informs the queen. Her voice hardening. "I was betrayed, raped and almost drained by Mr. Compton. Who in their right mind would stay with someone who did that to them. That's the past though."

"Whose ring is on your finger then?" Peter asks rudely.

"I am Mrs. Eric Northman, sir." Both king and queen are shocked.

"Other than meeting with you Ma'am, I came to town to settle my cousin's estate. I should be back up north by the end of the week." Sookie hedged.

"Oh no. You and your husband are required to come to our ball. It's at my party compound. Do come and give my best to my best sheriff. Andre will show you out, _Mrs. Northman_." The queen's tone turns frosty. _'This is not good. Not only is Miss Stackhouse out of my reach, but Freyda might have lost Eric as well. I told her that she waited too long to start the talks with him about being her consort. She assured me that she had things under control. Well, any human spouse must be set aside for the regent. She may have him yet. Then again, if Eric and Miss Stackhouse were married according to our traditions, he might have went all the way.'_

"Ma'am, Sir." Sookie bows again and follows Andre out. Once away from eavesdroppers, Andre turns his gaze on her. "The Queen lost a present from the king. She needs it for the party. We will be by tomorrow to get it, if it's there." Sookie reads his words loud and clear. _'Have it ready.'_

Eric walks out of the bedroom, when she gets back. "Are you OK? I could feel your nervousness and a twinge of fear." He strolls up to her as he waits for her explanation.

"Yeah, I'm just a little shaky from having to talk with Andre. He's creepy on many levels. They will be here tomorrow night." Eric embraces her as she relates her meeting with the regents. "She was not that happy when I mentioned that you and I were married."

"I am proud that you stood up for yourself. She doesn't like that she has no hold over you, if you are not with Compton. I may be her sheriff, but she knows that I have my own interests." Eric kisses her, walking Sookie backwards to the bedroom. He shows her how proud of her he is until the early morning.

"Get some sleep, my lovely bride." Eric pecks at her lips before heading to the closet.

The next night, Eric gets out of the closet and notices that a good portion of the packing was done. He looks for Sookie, finding her in the hallway. "What's left for me to do?" He teases, folding her into his arms.

"Well, I am quite a bit shorter than you. Would you be so kind as to pull the stuff from the higher cupboards down, so I can decide?" Sookie asks, walking her fingers up his chest.

Eric's fangs descend and he growls. "Consider it done. Wait right here." He runs at full speed around the apartment, bringing everything down to Sookie's level. He stops at her side. "There done." Sookie jumps into his arms and wraps her legs around his waist. "Thank you Eric."

Sookie's lips are coming down to his when a knock sounds on the door. Both Sookie and Eric groan, knowing who's on the other side of the door. Sookie jumps down and smooths herself. Eric sucks his fangs in.

Eric opens the door, letting in Sophie-Anne, Andre, Threadgill's second, and lastly John Quinn. "Your majesty, Andre, Jade Flower and Mr. Quinn." Eric welcomes their guests. _'What is the tiger doing here? What does he have to do with anything? Is there something that I am missing?'_ Eric thinks as he closes the door.

"Ah Sheriff Northman. I didn't expect you would be here, with your business up north." Sophie-Anne is obviously displeased with his presence. Eric was the mountain in her way, Sophie wanted Sookie and the Viking had stolen her right out from under her nose.

"I have taken a few nights off to help my wife pack her cousin's things." Eric replies, smoothly. "She called and asked for help. How could I refuse my bride's plea?" He motions them to sit, then returns to Sookie's side.

"That's all well and good, but we have come for a reason Sheriff." Andre looks over to Sookie. "Mrs. Northman, may my Queen and I converse with you for a moment in the other room?" Sookie nods at them. "Eric, please be so kind as to offer Miss Flower and Mr. Quinn some refreshment."

Eric kisses her brow. He could tell by the way that their bond was pulsing that she was telling him that he should pay attention to it over the next few minutes.

In the bedroom, Sookie smiles at Sophie-Anne. "Is this what you were looking for?" She holds out her hand and places the diamond bracelet on the Queen's wrist. "Thank you." Sophie-Anne smiles. It was almost like an alligator grinning at you right before he takes you down.

The Queen suggests that Sookie should pretend to have done something with Andre.

The stoic vampire nods like it was an everyday occurrence. He beckons Sookie over with his finger, embraces her to get his scent on her and has her make a print of her lipstick on his neck. He quickly messes up both of their hair and buttons his shirt off by one. If Andre didn't give her the willies, he'd almost be attractive to the right person. That person was not Sookie though.

Sookie had cautioned Eric that she might need to do a little acting tonight. She reminded him through their bond that it was all an act. When the three of them return to the living room; Sookie walks over to Eric, who drapes his arm around her shoulders. He knew that there was no involvement, it was all a ruse. Quinn on the other hand, was shocked. He believed that she and Andre had just rolled in the hay for the Queen's amusement.

' _Why would she do that on the fly like that? How can he accept that? Vampires are a selfish lot. I just wish that she would wake the fuck up and realize that I am better for her than a dead man, who couldn't care less that she just put out for the Queen's man. If she was my mate, I could give her a family, a home and the sun.'_

Sookie scrunches up her nose and shivers visibly.

Eric rubs her arm, chafing the skin a bit, in hopes of warming her up some. She sends a lot of love and affection across their bond. Eric sends her some concern and love back and pulls her closer to him.

Once the Queen's party leaves, he picks Sookie up and carries her to the shower. "You smell like Andre and I want you to smell like me." He starts the water and begins to methodically wash her of the Queen's child's scent.

"Thank you for believing me about that. Quinn was shocked. He thought that you didn't care enough about me to let that happen. He still wants me. I shivered because of the thoughts running through his head." Sookie takes the soap and begins to wash him.

"I knew it was a ruse to cover you giving something to the Queen. I have seen it done before. Andre only has eyes for her anyway. Sure he's bedded his share, but he has always been enthralled with her.

She saved him from being raped and being sold as a prostitute. He was probably 16 at most.

That being said, I am still going to reinforce our bond. It's the beastly part of me that needs to prove myself to my mate." Eric drags his lips down her throat. His hands are gliding against her skin and Sookie moans into his chest. He carries his wife into the bedroom and lays her on the bed.

Sookie reaches out to him and he allows himself to be pulled down to her. "I am all yours, only yours Eric." He smiles against her lips. "That's what I want to hear, min skönhet." (My beauty)

He reaches down and slips his long fingers inside to rub along her inner walls. He presses against her g-spot lightly; sending Sookie to the heavens. Sheathing himself in her with one thrust, Eric trembles and waits out Sookie's orgasm. Once the contractions calm, he sets a brutal rhythm with her matching his every thrust. Eric bends her legs up, and sinks in deeper still. "I love you, Sookie. All my years have been empty. I now know that I was waiting for you."

"I love you too, Eric." Sookie says between his thrusts. His heart leaps and he speeds up some more.

He could feel Sookie tightening up again; he leans down and sinks his fangs into the notch between her neck and shoulder. Eric balances onto one hand and bites his wrist for her to complete the circle. Once Sookie latches on him, he goes back to sucking at her neck, as they see stars. Eric licks her bite closed and rests his head on her shoulder.

He gathers her close and holds her while she sleeps. Sookie looks like an angel when she sleeps and he loves watching her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Sookie gets up at eleven in the morning the next day, sore from Eric and her reinforcing their bond. She looks in the mirror; at least he didn't leave a mark where he bit.

That was another thing on the Bill Was A Mistake List. It was getting long, that list.

After her breakfast and getting dressed, Sookie starts packing and sorting through the crap. Six hours later, she is done. Sookie packs her overnight bag and sets it in Eric's trunk. While tidying up, Sookie senses some Were minds coming up the stairs, to her apartment.

She gets from their heads that they are to bring her somewhere to talk and be tortured. They planned to rape her before taking her anywhere. Sookie grabs her purse and runs down the fire escape. Right before she gets to Eric's Corvette, she is grabbed and shoved into a van.

"Listen lady, we were told to grab you and bring you to this house. Out of all the things that were sent, I am your best bet. I will not attempt to assault you. I just need the money that they were offering." The driver explains as they drive through the city proper, heading for the suburbs.

"I believe you, but my husband will be ticked off." Sookie feels Eric wake and start to track them, enraged.

Eric wakes earlier than usual, because Sookie is frightened. He looks around the apartment. It looks like she was ready to go as soon as he woke. Eric jumps into his car and follows the bond to her. He arrives at the scummy row house as the man was trying to pull his wife from the van. He roars at the sight.

"I'll take her from here. She can be a pain if she is forced to do anything." Eric softly says as he rips the man off his wife and flings the man like he is an annoying fly.

"Who are you?" the man asks, dazed from his little flight and landing.

"He's my husband. I told you that he would be pissed." Sookie steps into Eric's arms and rests her head on his chest as he wraps them around her. He is relieved that she is alright.

"Well, let's go see what all this is about." Eric secures an invitation inside and offers his arm to her leading her into the little hovel.

Inside he flashes around, binding and gagging the four people lying in wait for Sookie. One is completely human and hiding in the bedroom. That could be the homeowner. The other three are full-blooded Weres. The teen seems to be the one in control. Once they are secure, Eric walks back for his wife.

"Sorry about that, but it didn't seem safe so, I took some precautions." Eric murmurs in her ear.

Sookie sucks in her breath, when she sees who wanted her abducted. "It's the Pelts. They were in Merlotte's a week ago." She tells Eric, who growls.

"Why is there a vampire here?" Mr. Pelt asks Sookie.

"The vampire is here because you abducted his wife, right before he rose. Now please tell me why you would be so foolish as to abduct the wife of a mad as fuck Viking vampire, who is also a sheriff in this state?" Sookie counters, her fright changing into rage.

All this funnels into Eric's already pissed mood. As much as he already wants to rip the three of them to shreds, he is sure they'll give him another valid reason to do so.

"We want to know what happened to Debbie. You seem to pop up, at our every turn." Mrs. Pelt starts crying.

"I'll tell you what happened; if you call off your thugs, never bother me again." Sookie deals.

"Okay, I can agree to that. My word weighs on Sandra also." Mr. Pelt nods his head in agreement.

' _Nothing will ever stop me from going after that bitch. I know she killed Debbie. They may be weak, but Debbie and I are not. After I kill her, I'll get Alcide to bed me and have his pup, and be happy.'_

"Your daughter does not agree. Alcide, is older than I am. I very much doubt that he would bed a teenager. He always told me that the original reason for their first breakup was because she wanted to have kids and he doesn't want to force it on a child of his. He has found someone anyway.

Debbie was sitting at my kitchen table when Eric and I arrived home from the Witch War.

Alcide had abjured her before we left for it. He has found out that not only had she known about the whereabouts of a Louisianna vampire when he was abducted by the Mississippi group the previous year, but she had also participated in his torture. The vampire called her out in front of everyone, when he saw her.

She had a revolver and shot at me. It would have killed me, had Eric not jumped in front of me and took the bullet. I grabbed my brother's shotgun and took her head off with it before she could cock hers again. After Eric healed, I cleaned the room and he took care of her body and car." Sookie concludes.

"Who is this Eric person?" Mrs. Pelt wails.

"I am. Eric Northman, Sheriff of Area 5. My base of operation is out of Shreveport, where the war took place. Before you ask, I have no idea where her body or car is. I was under a memory spell at the time. That was one of the reasons for the War." Eric growls all the way through his explanation.

The parents cry, while Sandra Pelt glares at Sookie. From the stance, Eric can tell that the she wolf will never give up her pursuit of Sookie's death. He steps forward.

He captures her eyes and draws her mind in. "You have heard that Debbie fell into trouble with the wrong people. She was killed while in her other form. When the killer saw that she transformed, he buried her and no one knows where. You will leave Sookie alone for the rest of your life. She had no part in Debbie's death. If you come after my wife again, you will deal with me."

When she agrees and her parents nod, Eric pulls Sookie out of the house and drives her to a hotel.

"Lover, I don't want you to spend any more time in that apartment." He tells her after he pays for their room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter15:

On Saturday, Sookie decides to visit a beauty shop. She had not been to one since she was in Jackson. Her nails are buffed and polished; her hair is washed, conditioned, trimmed, curled and then put up in an elaborate style. Sookie pays and then goes back to the hotel to get ready for the ball. She applies her makeup and then starts to get dressed as she feels her husband snap to consciousness.

Eric wakes and steps into the shower. After he washes, he dons a tux. He has a few, all specially made for his build. He walks into the sitting room and takes in the vision that is his lovely mate, lover and most importantly wife. She is clothed in the magenta gown that he had sent to her and she had her golden hair up off her neck. Eric notices her nails; they have been professionally done. So his wife went out and visited a salon. He knows that she has only done that once before. She was trying to look her best for him. His dead heart leaps.

Eric walks up to her and loops his arms around her. "You are more beautiful than Freya, my dear. I am proud to escort you this evening." He whispers against the tanned skin of her neck, inhaling a bit of the sun scent that is hers alone.

"Eric, thank you for the compelement, but should you be comparing me to one of your gods? Everything I have ever heard about other religions, they take offense when someone does that. I may be a Christian, but you are not. I don't want you to get in trouble." Sookie runs her hand down his face.

"Thank you for your concern, my love. Let's go, so we can get back and I can spend some time divesting you of this gown." Eric knows that when Sookie dresses up, she does it to the skin and he wants to know what she has under her gown.

They arrive and have Sookie's clutch searched. Eric walks Sookie around and introduces her to the other sheriffs and their dates. Sophie-Anne and Peter greet everyone and Andre winks at Sookie, to keep up the ruse. Sookie nods to him.

Eric steers his wife to a corner of the room. He kisses her and rests his head on hers. "Do you feel it too? I can feel the battle coming, it's running through my blood. When it comes, stand here. They'll most likely ignore you. As one of the best fighters in her state, I need to be in the melee, otherwise she will suspect something is amiss."

"I can feel your excitement at the prospect of a battle. I am going to chalk it up to a Viking thing and leave it there, OK? Please don't get too hurt. I love you." Sookie kisses him again.

Noir and Night come up to them. "I will watch over Mrs. Northman for you, Eric. No harm will come to her. Do what you need to. If it comes to it, we'll convene at your hotel room." Night tells him. Eric and Sookie nod at the plan.

They watch as the King and Queen lead the first dance. Peter asks Sophie-Anne to show off the wedding presents from him to the assembly. She raises both wrists and the bracelets gleam. When she gets closer to him, he inspects the bracelets. They are the real thing. You could see the confusion on his face. He and his bride dance a waltz.

Eric and Sookie dance also, after waiting for the royals to get done. The Viking leads expertly as they go around the floor. He pulls her closer and nuzzles her shoulder.

The others in the room could not miss the contrast of the scene before them. While the King and Queen were acting in love, you could see the tension between them. It was a traditional vampire marriage of convenience.

On the other hand, Eric and Sookie were in love and acting like it. He caresses her back and she moves against him. They both are moving without leaving each other's eyes. It was beautiful to everyone that saw it, other than the Queen. She wanted to spy any way that she can separate them. So far, there is no evidence of a problem. While the queen is distracted, the king's men strike.

Sookie's eye is caught by something flying by. It was Wybert's disembodied head. Night and Noir fly to their side. "Come on child, let Eric do what he does best. Vikings can't back down from a fight, it's in their makeup." Night whispers to Sookie as he walks her to the corner.

Noir walks to Eric's side and takes out her scythe. They both mow down half of Threadgill's loyal vampires. Sookie screams when Jade Flower clamps onto her ankle. Night reaches down, breaks off the woman's hand and expertly throws her into his sister's blade.

"Thank you, Night." Eric yells above the din. Night nods and escorts Sookie through the halls of the old monastery. "Let's get you out of here. Noir will keep Eric safe." Sookie agrees.

Around the final corner, Sookie and Night encounter Andre getting his mistress out of there. Night follows the two vampires. "They seem to know where they are going." He shrugs at Sookie's glance.

He takes her in his arms, and jumps the high wall and lands on the other side. Sophie-Anne and Andre are getting into a limo. "Come with us Miss Stackhouse. We'll take you home." The Queen entreats.

"I'll take _**Mrs. Northman**_ home, I thank you. I am more trustworthy than you and your child are." Night replies. Sookie saw through the Queen's ploy. "Thank you anyway, your majesty."

They would have brought her to the palace and held her there. Andre's face holds indifference but Sophie-Anne snarls. "Who are you to take her from me? I am the Queen of the state of Louisiana."

"I am one of this lovely lady's protectors. I am the one waiting for you when you meet your final death. My sister is your patron goddess. You should know not to rile the gods." He leads Sookie off to her hotel room.

The Queen and Andre settle back for the ride to the palace. News comes that Peter has been captured and will be held in a dungeon until the Summit. When they get there, Sophie sends for Bill Compton.

"Tell me why I am without a telepath, Mr. Compton."

"When I took Sookie to the Viking's club the first time. It was for the purpose of gaining some evidence to clear her brother. Eric wanted her, he tried glamouring her to separate us. When that didn't work, he was more intrigued. He hired her to work for him, from time to time.

In Dallas, after the shooting, he tricked her into sucking bullets out of his chest. Thus ingesting some of his blood. When I was summoned by my maker, Eric had the Werewolf Herveaux take her to Jackson to find me. While looking for me, she was staked. Eric saved her and healed her so she could save me. She killed my maker who had tortured me almost to the true death.

Sookie was thrown into the trunk I was in for transport. I almost drained her and did end up raping her. He saved her yet again and drove her home and she ended up saving him from some drainers. She broke up with me then. While I was in Peru, Eric was put under a spell to make him lose his memory. He ended up running down her road, not aware that it was hers. She took him in. They became lovers and after they fought in the Witch War, she shot the Were's ex who had tried to kill her for the second time.

When his memory came back, they were not together but she had changed. She pined away for him and him, her. I've tried making her jealous and there was a slight blip but then she just went back to being professional.

After your new vampire attacked her, Eric took her to the ER. He made me confess about my mission to procure her for you. She didn't even look at me tonight, even when I spoke to her. It was as if she didn't see me." Bill is contrite in his failure.

"Mr. Compton, Eric is not the only thing standing in our way now with her. When Miss Stackhouse was here. She told me that she was asked by Noir to attend the Summit. That means that Noir is trying to mettle in my state. Eric and Sookie upstaged me tonight; both by dancing and fighting. You will get me that woman or you will face your final death." The Queen threatens.

"No, he will not. That woman is the bonded and thrice married wife of Eric Northman and because of that, Mr. Compton cannot even talk with her without Mr. Northman's permission. Given the scene at the Hospital earlier this week, I'd say that this man will have to pay for his transgressions against Mrs. Northman.

I told you Sophie, I would be watching. You have no say whatsoever over Sookie. Deal with it." Noir walks around the room.

"I am a Queen!" Sophie-Anne stamps her foot.

"Only because I allow it. By all rights, Mr. Northman should be King as he is the oldest in the state. Alas, he does not want the title, the same with Gervaise, who would be next. That sadly leaves me with a Queen who is forever a spoiled teen.

As for you, Mr. Compton; I expect better behavior from a war veteran. I know your maker conditioned you to act a certain way, but you know better, young man.

In a week, I'll give you an interview for you directory. Until then, get rid of that Selah and behave. Really, the only good girls you had were your wife and Sookie, and you will never get either back.

I will tell you that your wife is at peace and for some reason that my relatives only know, still loves you and is waiting for you."

Bill hangs his head and blood tears course down his face. Noir walks up to him. "I will not let you die yet, you still have things to do here, but I can promise that when it comes; I will be there. I always am when one of my children meets their demise."

"Who are you?" He asks.

"William, fine if you must know. She is the mother of all vampires. She is the source of our existence and our patron goddess, Noir."

Bill hits his knees. "I pledge myself and my life to your service."

"That is sweet. I can't accept your pledge until you prove to be reliable, Bill. Thanks for the tribute anyway." Noir smiles at him.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hey all, back again. I have finished posting HWC, so I can focus on getting this one up.- Krys

Chapter 16:

Eric comes through the hotel's window an hour after Sookie and Night get there. She rushes into his arms. Eric takes a relieved unneeded breath. "Tacka gudarna, du är okej." (Thank the gods, you are okay.) He swears into her hair.

He pulls her closer to him and just bathes in the feeling of his wife's body pressed against him. It wasn't anything sexual, more like needing to feel alive for a moment.

"We are going back to Bon Temps tonight. The boxes have been moved. I'll drive, we'll be back in no time. I need to check in at Fangtasia for a bit, would you want to come with me? You don't have to be to work until the day after tomorrow." Eric pushes her hair back as he talks to her, still reveling in her presence.

"Eric, let's just get out of here. I'll go to the club if you want me to. Don't worry." Sookie just wants out of this city.

It takes two hours to get to Shreveport. Eric drives into the parking lot of a restaurant. It was only ten- thirty, even though it felt later to them.

"We are still dressed up. Surprisingly, I have no gore from the battle on me. Let's get you something to eat. I could do with a True Blood also." Eric could hear Sookie's stomach growl at the mention of food. "I'm trying to remember that you need to eat, Min älskare."(My lover)

Sookie kisses his cheek before he gets out of the car and opens her door, helping her from the low seat. "Thank you, my love." Eric leads her into the restaurant, her arm in his.

Inside, the hostess greets them and leads them to a table. _'What is a specimen like him doing with her? Hope that she's not his girlfriend. I'm going to slip my number in the bill.'_

The hostess motions to a two-person table in the bustling way of the kitchen. At Eric's shaking head, she leads them to the only other two place table open. It's under the arbor, by a picture window, overlooking a garden. _'I wonder how she convinced him to come here with her.'_ The hostess thinks as she waits for them to sit.

Eric pulls out Sookie's chair. "Sit down, my wife. A man of any kind of honor should seat his woman first before seating himself." Sookie smiles at him as she sits down. He kisses her neck and then sets down too.

The hostess amends her plans. They is no way that she could lure away a married man that devoted to his wife.

Eric watches the lady walk away, after taking their drink order. "Was she that terrible?" He reaches for Sookie's hand.

"No, it's just every place I go, I encounter the same attitude. That you are way too good looking to be with a hag like me. I have always thought that I was at least somewhat attractive, chalking my inexperience to not wanting to get involved with someone that I could hear every little thought going through their heads." Sookie looks at their joined hands as she unloads a little.

Eric's eyes pop. _'Why does this world refuse to see how utterly gorgeous Sookie is?'_ He sees the waitress hike up her skirt and unbutton a button before she gets to the table. It doesn't take a glamour to read that she is on the make. Mainly, to get the hot vampire away from his "ordinary" date.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" The girl is only looking at Eric and actually strokes her neck. Even if he were still feeding from others, he would not be enticed. "A waitperson that does not come onto me in front of my wife. You know what, forget that."

Sookie, who was still looking at the menu, didn't notice. Eric squeezes her hand. It must be the letdown from the adrenaline. "Neither of us have had anything yet. How about we go and eat someplace more deserving of you?" His thumb strokes the back of her hand. Sookie looks up at the waitress and nods.

They stand and the manager rushes over to them. "Is there a problem, Mr. Northman?" He asks, recognizing Eric from the Chamber of Commerce meetings.

"Yes, actually there is Gerry. Both your hostess and waitress have come on to me in the presence of my wife. I refuse to expose her to that, while she eats. I understand people coming on to me, while I am at work; but when I am not, I don't want to be bothered. Goodnight, Pam or I will see you at the next meeting." He escorts Sookie to the car. They end up grabbing a meal for her at a drive- through dive.

"I will take you out soon, don't you worry, my love." He promises, to which Sookie shakes her head. "I am fine just being with you Eric."


	17. Chapter 17

Man what is it with me and short chapters these days. The ones coming up are longer.

Chapter 17:

The manager turns to the hostess and waitress. "You are both fired. That was Eric Northman. His club is bringing in so much revenue for this town that he could be a god. Everyone who is anyone, knows that he got married two weeks ago."

Both girls start to cry, as he yells. "Think about it, he's a vampire. He doesn't eat. Blood substitutes can be found anywhere and I'd imagine that any woman worthy of his attention would have said that he doesn't drink from anyone but her. He brought her here to eat, because _**she**_ was hungry."

The former hostess and waitress leave for their shared apartment. They decide to look Mr. Eric Northman up. Googling his name brings up the address of Fangtasia. They dress up and drive to the strip mall where the club is located.

The two girls get passed the door woman, after shelling out twenty-five dollars apiece and being carded. They walk up to the bar and order rum and cokes. Settling down at a table, they scan the room for the two blondes. Sally finally finds them, walking out into the bar from the employees' entrance. She nods toward them and she and Stacy watch as Eric waits for his wife to seat herself, before folding his large frame into the booth beside and around her. The bored door-woman struts up to them and sits on the other side. "Who's that?" Stacy asks Sally. A passing waitress answers. "That's Master Eric; his wife and mate, Sookie; and the other vampire is the Master's progeny and co-owner of the bar, Pam."

"Progeny?" Sally asks.

"You don't hang out with vampires often do you? Progeny is another word for child. His only child, as it is." The girl walks off, shaking her head.

"So you really think you can get him away still?" Sally asks Stacy. She gave up when their boss lit into them. Sure the guy was hot, but he was newly married. Stacy on the other hand, had broken up many marriages and was proud of it. She hiked up her breasts and saunters over.

She gets to their booth. Even with the child and wife, she is sure he'll come. Stacy was a witch and used her magic to get any guy she wanted. She starts her chant in her head, when she is still a few steps away. "I wouldn't try it, if I were you." The wife says while still reading a paper that the other woman gave her. "Stop your chanting right now." She looks up at Stacy.

"I'm not saying a thing." She gives Eric a smile as if to say she's crazy.

"No, you were chanting in your head. Something like "look away, come with me, you want only me." Over and over again." Sookie raises an eyebrow and looks at Eric. "She was doing it at the restaurant too. The whole time you were talking to her boss."

"How would you know?" Stacy rejoins snidely.

"I am a telepath, sweetie. I can read minds. Just so you know, I have gone against a whole coven and won. There is more than just a piece of paper between Eric and me." Sookie's voice hardens and her bright blue eyes darken as she assesses the threat to her relationship. "Trust me honey, witch or not. I will win." Her eyes blaze until Eric puts a hand on her arm. "Calm down, Älskare." He turns to the young girl.

"I have waited over a thousand years to find my wife. What makes you think that I would leave the light of my undead life, to go with a girl like you?

You can't be well indoctrinated into the religion, if you don't know that they abhor anything that is not alive. It's a basic tenet of the faith. I am too old and smart to even think of being tempted by your display or spell."

Sally shakes her head as Stacy walks back over. The waitress comes back with another round. "That was plain dumb. You gave yourself away. Don't you know that there is a no witch policy within this Parish, after what went on last year. Add to the fact that you tried it on the Master. The very victim of the witches, the last time. You just signed your death warrant."

Sally turns to Stacy with wide eyes. "You have been using spells to get your men? No wonder they are all one timers. I remember hearing about some Marnie woman, who wanted Eric's body and a share of his business. She and her coven were V addicts and cursed Mr. Northman. Obviously she died, when forced to undo the curse. I'm glad that the apartment is in your name only. I'm going back home to Atlanta. At least, you know what to look out for there."

Sally runs out of the club, after stopping Pam. She told her that she had no clue about Stacy. She just was along for the trip to the club to see Eric in his element. She meant no harm to him, his wife, her or anyone else. Pam, feeling extremely generous, let her go. She drove away, leaving Stacy stranded when she came back from the ladies room.

Stacy was never heard from again. The people who frequent Fangtasia, know better than to blab about what goes on there.


	18. Chapter 18

Yea! Fun with Mrs. Fortenberry. I don't own anyone but Night and Noir.

Chapter 18:

After such a stress filled week, with only Eric to relax her mind with, Sookie welcomed the simple worries of the people that she was most comfortable with, they actually soothed her. Sookie was working the closing shift again. It garnered bigger tips and was busier; so the night would pass quickly. Another reason was that she seemed to be a night owl now.

Sookie walks around Maxine Fortenberry, who was wondering where her son was. Hoyt was on a date with his new girlfriend. Maxine figured that they would be coming to Merlotte's for dinner. It was the only decent place in Bon Temps.

What Maxine didn't know was that Hoyt and Carla had headed to Monroe. He knew that his mother would try this very thing. Maxine horned in on his dates all the time and then drove the women away, so he would stay with her. So he decided that he would lay a foundation before introducing her to his girl.

Carla has a son and they were taking the boy to an amusement park for the fireworks display. Sookie gives the woman a refill on her tea.

The patrons were calm tonight. Sam is tending bar. So he is the one who has to deal with Jane Bodehouse. Sam calls her son to come get her after her third drink.

Sookie laughs as Jane comes onto Sam for the fourth time in an hour. He is taking it rather well. "I'll get you back for that, Sookie Northman." Sam laughs as she sticks her tongue out at him.

Around nine, Eric strolls into the bar. He kisses her on the head, waves to Sam and Jason and sits in the back of Sookie's section. He folds himself into the small booth.

Sookie walks over to him and asks for his order. "O positive with a side of you." Eric orders and flirts with his bride. He smirks at the looks they were getting as he flips her ponytail. When Sookie laughs and turns away, the bar relaxes.

"I have got to remember that one." Jason walks over and shakes Eric's hand.

Maxine Fortenberry, who had not heard of Sookie's marriage, was shocked. She stops Sookie on her way through.

"Honey, you do know that was sexual harassment." Maxine looks deep in her eyes. "You don't need to take that from anyone."

"Your right, Mrs. Fortenberry. I may seem like I have no brain in my head, but I really am quite smart. Even if people treat me like an escapee from the loony bin, I know my own mind. Would that have been harassment if the two people involved were in a relationship or even married?" Sookie questions the older lady, trying to stay on the polite side. Mrs. Fortenberry was a good friend to Sookie's gran.

"No, I guess not. If the other party didn't mind. But Sookie, he looks like the typical bad boy. That's no one that you should get involved with." The lady concludes.

Sookie nods and turns back towards Eric's booth. "Eric?" The tall man is standing by her side in a blink. Sookie smiles, she can feel his curiosity. "Yes, love?"

"I know that you have always said things like that to keep me shocked over the past couple years, but this lady does not." Sookie turns back to Maxine. "Maxine Fortenberry, this is my husband; Eric Northman. He happens to be the only one that I have ever let get by with those types of comments."

"It is nice of you to look out for my wife's welfare, Mrs. Fortenberry. I am sorry that I offended you, but I have always enjoyed bantering back and forth with Sookie. She is smarter and more resilient, than most of this town gives her credit for. Please have a good night." The "Eric's a good vampire" shtick was getting old, even for Sookie.

She whispers in his ear when she drops off another blood. "You can be as much of an arrogant asshole as you want to the "filth" tomorrow night. I'll not say a thing. I might even buy a new outfit to wear, while you sleep." She lightly growls, kisses his cheek and sets about checking on her other tables.

Eric smiles at his wife's back as she walks away. Her words and little growl set off a fantasy or two in his mind as he drinks the awful tasting excuse for blood.

On her break, Sookie calls Pam to ask where she could find a skin tight black leather dress, ala her husband's child. Pam tells her the name of a store in Monroe and hangs up laughing. Eric can feel the amusement on both sides of his bond. His girls are up to something and are laughing about it.

On the way home, Eric again grumbles about the space in the passenger's seat of the Corvette, which sends Sookie into the giggles. "So, lover, are you going to tell about your conversation with Pam tonight?" Eric smirks at her outraged look.

"Sorry, but I need to keep a few secrets or I will cease being interesting." Sookie replies.

He looks over at her. "You have always been interesting to me. Mainly because, you don't react to things the way other humans do. You were not afraid of a six and half foot Viking vampire or his harpy of a child. You stood up to me that first night. You are indignant about being called someone's unless you make the decision to do so yourself. You will fight to the very end for the ones you love. You are a protector and a warrior. That's why you have my love.

You earned my respect the first night; standing up to me and protecting my interests even though we just met and going into trouble for Farrell's sake, not even knowing him. You earned my love and devotion when you stood by Godfrey while he met the sun; you fought for Bill, even though he betrayed you and then protected me when I needed it. I have loved you since Dallas and I will until the day I meet the final death." Sookie pulls the car into their driveway. Something felt wrong.

Eric jumps out fangs bared and crouched for battle. Bill Compton and Sophie-Anne step from the shadows. "Sookie, I have let you play happy housewife for as long as I am willing to. Come with me now. You will take Hadley's place in my court and work as my personal telepath." Sophie-Anne waves her hand as if it will get Sookie moving.

Eric shakes his head; that is not the way to get Sookie to do anything. It just shows how much Bill ignored Sookie's ways and how much Eric was a student of them. Just as he thought, Sookie's fists clench, her eyes blaze and her back straightens. She is on her home turf, so she is protected by whatever secret this place still holds.

"How dare you. You may be the vampire queen of Louisiana, but you are not my master. I am not a vampire; you have no pull over me. I came to you out of courtesy and gave you back your property that my cousin had retained. I have no interest in being in your court, or your bed. It's too full anyway.

I would think that my being attracted to tall, broad-shouldered rugged men, just might be a sign that I am straight. I have only slept with two people and neither look like an underfed waif. Even if I entertained the idea, I could never be seen with you. What were you ten when you were turned. I would be locked up for child molestation.

You come to my home and demand me to come with you, forget it lady. Outside the vampire hierarchy, you are just an outdated teenager with a bad entitlement issue. I gave my allegiance to Noir and Night. You have no sway over me. Bill, I don't want to see you on my property unless, Eric calls for you."

Sookie turns to Eric, who had gone to her side as she was ranting at the Queen. He could feel her fear and it made him more feral.

"How long do you think it will take?" She knew that if he didn't calm down, she would have a massacre and assassination on her hands. Eric takes a breath and looks at the sky, "Not long now." He grins as he feels the air shift.

Out of the shadows steps Night and Noir. "What do we have here? Sophie-Anne, I told you to leave them alone. I believe, I said the same to you Mr. Compton. Now I will give you another chance, Bill." Noir looks at the red headed teen. "As for you You're Majesty. Bring in the chains." Noir waves some men in from the shadows. They are wearing Confederate uniforms from Bill's regiment. Some even nod to him as they pass.

"What is the meaning of this?" Both the Queen and Bill yell.

"In a war, any losing side owes fealty to the God of War. They are bound to his service until the end of time. It doesn't matter what religion, nationality, alive or dead." Sookie looks around at the gathered vampires.

"What, it is like you as a group never studied Ancient Myths. Everyone knows that the south was stomped upon. It doesn't matter to Ares/Mars/Tyr, whatever you call him, though. The losing faction is his, no matter what. Just because I never did well in school, doesn't mean that I have not read."

Noir and Night beam with pride at Sookie. "Ares loaned them to her, because he wants another date in the worst way." Night laughs at Noir's raised eyebrow.

"Sophie-Anne Leclerq, you are to be chained and on house arrest until the Summit in Rhodes. At which time, you will go on trial for abuse of power, open defiance of your goddess, the sale and distribution of V and interference with a bonded, married pair. Carry her away boys."

"Goodnight, Mr. Compton, Mr. and Mrs. Northman." Night waves and fades away into the darkness.

"How do you know them, Sookie?" Bill asks.

"They sought Eric, Pam and me out at Fangtasia one night.

I would heed their warning. They are very powerful. You're the one who told me of reading of maenads. How about the actual gods? You were in the presence of the Grim Reaper and Death himself.

She has the power to kill me with one touch, but what she can do to your people is much worst. She can remove her magic and you will crumble to dust. She could force you into the sun if she wanted to."

Sookie walks up the steps, suddenly very tired. "Eric, are you coming to bed?"

Eric knows that she said it that way so to tick off Bill. "Yes, after I have a word with William. I'll be there in a few moments, my bride." Sookie walks into the house and Eric turns to Bill. "I know that you live across the cemetery, you will stay over there. You do not have my permission to interact with my bonded wife. I order you as your sheriff, to stay away for her."

Eric walks into the farmhouse kitchen and is engulfed in his wife's arms. "Thank you for standing up for me Eric." She snuggles herself into his chest and sighs, knowing that he'll have to go into the new hidden chamber that he had built.

The entrance was inside an old china closet that had been hollowed out for that purpose. Eric gives her a lingering kiss and jumps down the ladder. He is out once he lays on the bed. Sookie closes the cupboard and goes to bed for a few hours also.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Eric gets up after sunset, showers and looks for his wife through the house. He finds her in the kitchen eating a quick supper, before they leave for Shreveport. Their ride is quiet, but he is not concerned because he could feel that she was feeling frisky. Pam was in the same mood. They were in cahoots and Eric just had to wait to see what they were up to.

Eric and Pam start showing Sookie how they run the club. He wants her to understand what he does for the money he has amassed. Sookie sees that it is not very different from what Sam does at Merlotte's.

The day man, Bobby Burnum walks in. He walks over to the bar, seeing them seated there. Sookie is between the two vampires. He is angry that they would show Sookie the ropes and not him. Eric had explained to her before that he never trusts his day person very much. They were just an employee to him. Where she is his wife and is entitled to know where his money comes from as it's hers too.

"I have a message from Noir. She and Night are coming tonight to discuss the Summit. Sir, it would easier for me to deliver you messages if you lived in town."

"Bobby, don't we pay you to deliver our messages over the phone?" Pam asks in a dry voice.

"Yes, Ma'am." Happy that she was actually speaking to him. Maybe she is warming up to him at last.

"Then why are you worried about where we reside? Is it that you want to know where we rest during the day? That is one of the greatest secrets in our world. Don't ever ask again." Pam roars.

Sookie knows where both of them live. Eric has a massive house in a gated community and Pam has a small house in the suburbs of Shreveport. She had driven to Pam's before the Witch War.

Though Eric is very secretive about his sleeping places, he purposely showed her each of them in the town. He mostly stays either at his house in the gated community or at her house. the other two houses are in case he needs to hide out somewhere. Both are under one of his companies' names.

"Bobby, you might want to go. That was just adding fire to dry wood. Just don't ask that again. It was rude." Sookie urges him to use some common sense and leave.

"Why should I even listen to you? You have always been in my way and I don't see what they see in you. You are nothing." Bobby sneers at her and looks around, expecting the vampires to agree with him.

This is the first time that the opinions that he had always kept to himself came out.

Instead, he gets shoved against the wall, Eric's hand griping him by the throat. "You will apologize to my wife now, if you want to live." Even Pam hisses at him.

"Your wife? All the other day people say that you two are not married at all. I know I got you the license, but that doesn't mean that you are married."

"We are defiantly married. You have insulted me and my wife. If I hadn't promised her not to, I would end your life right now." Eric glamours all of the sensitive information out of Bobby's head and then pulls back. "Robert Burnum, you are fired for not holding my interests above any others."

Once the siblings arrive, they direct the other three into Eric's office. "We booked our rooms tonight. Eric and Sookie are in one, Pam in another with an adjourning door. Night's will be on the other side of Pam. The Northman's will be in the middle of our block.

From what the front desk said, Sophie-Anne's delegation will be to the right of us and Stan's to the left. Kentucky and Mississippi are across the hall from us." Noir lists this off in a matter of fact way. She then turns to Eric.

"I hear that Ocella was spotted on his way to Oklahoma. That is one of those future problems, I mentioned. Oklahoma has made it known that she is looking for a consort." Noir looks at the group.

"She wants Eric. Don't worry, as I said the first night; he has no maker's rights to you anymore. The reason I made you marry in the way that you did, is that a full blood-bonded, ceremonial knife marriage, in front of the Goddess is the tightest marriage bond the can happen. There is no breaking it, if the Goddess has record of it. That's the problem that Sophie-Anne was up against."

"Noir, I don't want to even deal with Oklahoma. Freyda is the type to keep calling and not take no for an answer." Eric pleads. "I am finally happy. I have my wife and my child with me every day."

"You let me take care of Oklahoma. She's going about it the wrong way. Your blood tie to me is well documented. I'm a stickler for paperwork. It's my say as to if she can even come into Fangtasia. Ocella is a fool if he doesn't realize what happened, and yet he's doing this. Their deal needs my approval, to go to the next step. I'm sorry, but his other child will need to be put down."

Three pairs of shocked eyes look back at her. "Rasputin was using Ocella's blood to heal Alexi Romanoff. He turned the boy after the massacre of his family. Alexi is nuts. He has almost killed Ocella a few times. I think your former maker's goal is two-fold; Oklahoma and calming influence." Noir ends her lecture.

"We won't keep you any longer. The club opens soon, right?" Night asks. Pam nods as she drags Sookie from the room. "Come on, Mother." She says dryly.

"För någon som protesterade ringer henne att, gör du det hela tiden. (For someone who protested calling her that, you do it all the time.) Eric observes just to make Pam squirm. He misses his mark, though. Pam smirks and says. "Ledsen pappa." Twirling her blonde hair around her finger.

Eric groans and looks at Noir and Night. "They are up to something. Have been since last night. I am almost scared to go out there." He motions to the club's main room.

All three laugh, as they adjourn to the stage. Eric sits in his throne, Night and Noir in the guest chairs. He has another brought for Pam.

Sookie gave him leave to be an asshole, so he makes the most of it. Courtney brings their drinks and is probably the only human that will be treated right as the night progresses. A man walks up and stares at the Viking.

"Anything I can answer for you, other than what it's like, how old I am, or if my fangs are real?" The man quietly shakes his head and walks away.

Eric's jaw drops, as his gaze is caught by his wife wearing something that will definitely guarantee that he will end up inside of her tonight. Pam had dressed her in a skin tight black leather mini skirt, a black silk tank and a leather motorcycle jacket. She has stiletto thigh-high boots on. Sookie strides over to the stage. She is still contemplating how to get on to it without showing the whole world all that was underneath, when she is suddenly seated on her husband's lap. Everything about the man is large, and that goes for what is beating against her.

Sookie smiles at him as his eyes finally make it to her face. "You like, Mr. Northman?" she asks as she wiggles into his embrace some more.

"Very much, I know it's not my birthday, and I know it's not the Yule. I'm pretty sure, this is not a dream." Eric fades off.

"I just wanted to try out Pam's and your look a bit. I dress like a goody-two- shoes so often, that I figured I would walk on the wild side. What better place than my husband's club?"

"You're wrong, Sookie." Eric says gravely.

"How so? This is where people come to "commune with the dead." Sookie reasons.

"Not that, this is probably the best place for it. No, you are wrong about it just being mine." Eric starts.

"Silly of me, Pam owns part also." Sookie finishes.

Eric shakes his head at her. "No lover, each of us own a third." He points to himself, Pam and her. "You seem to kill the other third, each time we make the offer. So it's yours. What's mine is yours, remember?"

Sookie smiles when he kisses her again. "Thank you Eric. I was not expecting that. Boy, did you get shafted." Sookie giggles and Night and Noir laugh.

Both of the vampires are confused by the phrase. Sookie takes pity on them and explains. "Not that I care if you didn't have a penny to your name, but you have many successful businesses, a 'Vette, a huge house. On the same token, you gained an old farmhouse, a P.O.S. car and me. You got shafted sir."

"First off, never call me sir, unless we are in the bedroom and second, you are the greatest treasure I could ever ask for. I do agree about your car though." Eric murmurs against the tender skin of her neck. "What's wrong? I feel your stress." He asks, before she stands and yells "Stake!". Sookie dives in front of Pam and Eric.

Sookie wakes up with a feeling of deja vu. She is on the floor, looking up at a tableau of vampires. Eric is standing under a light, his blonde hair looks like he's got a halo.

"I quoted "Gone with the Wind the last time, hmm, how about this. "You were there, and you were there, and you were there."" Sookie begins to laugh. "Angel Eric" looks at Noir, who nods to him.

"She can make it to the office. As much as your brownie friend is a great doctor, I'm going to call in the big guns on this one." She nods to her brother and Night takes out a golden cell phone. He punches a symbol and the brightest light explodes in the room.

"Sorry," The hooded man says as he snaps his fingers. The burns on the hissing vampires magically heal in an instant.

"Night, old man. How does it go?" He reaches out and shakes Night's hand.

"And the lovely Noir, who my big brother can't stop talking about." He hugs her. Eric carries his wife into his office and sets her down on the couch.

"Enough blabbing cousin. Our friend was staked. She's a human hybrid. Can you help?" Noir goes into order mode.

"Of course. Sookie, darling look at me and only me, OK?" Sookie gazes into his eyes and sees herself tanning, working out in the yard and hanging out laundry. Every so often, she raises her face to the sun and smiles. She sees herself, at seven, trying so hard to learn a poem at school, only to come home and suddenly get it. A jarring of her body brings her back to earth.

The man spreads a glowing substance on her wound and it heals instantly.

"Don't worry little one, it will not affect the bond with your husband."

He leans down again and gives her a jar of cream. "I want to see you both again sometime. Take care Sun Maiden. Don't worry, it will just be you for eternity. Keep up the good work. You are meant to straddle the two worlds. You will be turned and be his wife forever. The only woman besides his goddess maker and his child."

The man stands up and walks to Eric. "Treat her right, she is beloved by all of us gods. You are _our_ choice for her mate."

He pats him on the cheek, like a child, which is laughable. He looks like he is young enough to be Eric's son, if he was the same age that he was when he was turned. Eric drops to his knees. "Thank you, my Lord."

The man walks back to Noir and kisses her cheek and smirks. "I will enjoy rubbing this in to my big brother." Noir blushes and pushes him away.

"Are you saying that she will be a day walker?" She asks in an undertone. "All three will be, touching him transferred it to Pam. That cream is one of Medea's own concoctions. She wanted to date me, but she is too crazy." He looks at his nails, as he waits for Sookie to reboot, so to speak.

"You know there was damage right. Even I, could not get it all. Most of it was about a year old. It mostly stems from her being raped, but the stake acerbated the condition." Noir looks over to Sookie in horror. Eric was on his knees beside her. "It's good to know. The Were Herveaux and the tiger Quinn are after her, as a possible mate."

"Herveaux will have pups within a year. That Amanda girl. I believe that it will be an accident."

The man returns to Sookie's side. He places a hand on Eric and leads him away. Noir and Night walk up to her. "Tell Pam to go with Eric." Sookie asks Pam to see about Eric. Pam is gone in a flash.

"That's Apollo right?" she asks Night, Noir answers.

"Yes, and he gave us some sad news. You will never be able to have children. Getting raped and then staked tonight, did you in. I'm sorry child." Noir combs her fingers through Sookie's hair.

"That's alright. I came to that conclusion when I have not had a period for the last year. It's just another entry on the "Bill's the Biggest Mistake List". Vampires cannot have natural children anyway." Sookie calmly replies, but tears flow down her face, before they all hear two shouts of fury, one being her husband's roar.

Noir stands and with one hand restrains Eric's rage filled march. "He will be chained. I am going to turn him over to his rightful master, Ares." Eric nods, he can accept that the War god will take care of Bill.

Pam rushes to Sookie and hugs her, crying her bloody tears. "I am so sorry Sookie. I never wanted any, but I was still able until I was turned." Noir removes her hand and Eric lifts Sookie, carries her outside and flies her to his home.

"We'll stay here tonight. Pam will bring us the car and you can go shopping and to the shower from here. I'll meet you at the farmhouse tomorrow night.

I know that something will happen if we were to head home tonight, and I don't need to incite anymore of the Queen's wrath right now. Even if she is under house arrest, Sophie-Anne could still cause trouble." Eric walks into his chamber and sets the code. He tells Sookie how to release and relock the door to the chamber.

He lays down on the bed with Sookie in his arms. For once, he is afraid. Eric's former maker was trying to marry him off. The Queen was trying to get his wife from him. Sookie wakes and asks him what he's thinking about. "I can feel the fear and worry, Eric."

"I'm sorry, love. I was going over what has been happening in the last few days." Eric smooths her hair back. "Go back to sleep lover, you've had a rough night. I almost lost you again tonight. I can't do that, ever. I love you too much Sookie." He kisses her head. "Goodnight my love. I'll see you tomorrow night." Sookie sets her head down on Eric's chest and drapes an arm across his stomach. Eric softly smiles at her possessive position. He loves her so much. They will make it out of this patch of trouble.


	20. Chapter 20

I hate having to hurt Sookie, but it fit and we all know that it wouldn't be Sookie if she wasn't in danger or trouble. I do love me a good shower though.

Chapter 20:

Sookie wakes and looks around for a moment, until she remembers that she and Eric came to his house last night, after she was staked again. She was healed by Apollo himself. The sun god gave her some sun lotion for Eric and Pam.

"Well Sook, you need to get up and moving. You need to be on your A game, who knows who'll be there." Sookie mutters to herself. She wriggles out from under her husband's rock hard arm and uses the bathroom.

She comes out freshly showered and goes to the closet. Sookie decides to wear the silk tank with the loose black on white flowered skirt that she had left here two weeks ago.

Sookie smirks as she slips on one of Eric's starched snow white dress shirts on and knots it around her waist. She forgoes the hose, her legs are deeper in color than any hose could help her with. She straps on her sandals and re locks Eric's chamber. On her way upstairs, she finds her purse and keys.

After locking the kitchen door, Sookie turns around, looking for Eric's blood red Corvette. Instead, she sees a pearl colored Bentley next to his car. The car was parked where she usually parks her old little yellow Nova. There is a big blue bow on the hood and a note on the driver's window.

'Sookie,

This should be more comfortable to ride in. I realized that I had not gotten you anything as a wedding present. Saving me and Pam was enough for me. I have the most beautiful woman, inside and out, to call my wife. That is all I will ever need. Have a good day my love, I'll see you tonight.

Love Always,

Eric'

Sookie is wiping away tears as she opens her door and sinks into the tan leather interior. It is buttery soft. The ride from the house in Shreveport to the Wal-Mart takes only ten minutes and Sookie pushes the little lock button on her key ring, shaking her head.

She has a lovely time picking out her present for Halleigh. She buys a large collapsible insulated cooler, a sweet card and goes to pay for her purchases.

This is the first time she'll use her new credit card. Eric had wanted to get her a black AMEX, but she argued that she didn't need to be bought. They ended up compromising on a high end VISA, and activated it as soon as she received it. Sookie sweeps it through the little machine and waits until the screen says "Approved". She does a little happy dance in her mind.

Sookie assembles the gift in the parking lot. She signs the card "Love, Sookie Northman" with a little smile and drives to the shower's location.

It is a typical bridal shower. The punch, paper decorations and silly games. There was the brave bawdy one that was making personal and embarrassing remarks. Everyone was wishing she would lose her voice. Sookie records what everyone brought.

Selah Pumphrey was invited because she had sold Halleigh and Andy their house. "Selah- dish towels." Sookie writes. Selah was hoping to spook Sookie, when she walked through the door. It didn't happen, Sookie looked the other way and focused on what was being said in the room.

Halleigh picks up the picnic basket next. Sookie writes her own name and waits for her to open the card.

"May you and Andy have many good years-Love Sookie Northman."

Heads turn towards Sookie. The questions bubble around her. "Okay, everyone this is Halleigh's day, not mine. Please remember that." She holds up her hands.

"When did you marry the big shot?" Tara asks. From her thoughts it hurt her that Sookie didn't tell her, but she was planning on eloping herself with JB.

Halleigh asks if it's the same man that brought her home that one time. "Fine, I'll answer some questions. Eric and I married almost a month ago now.

No Halleigh, even though we never corrected you. I was just too wrung out at the time, having just been shot the day before and all. Claude Crane is my cousin.

Eric wouldn't have been able to bring me home at that time." Sookie smiles at the bride to be.

"He's a vampire." Maxine Fortenberry supplies. "He is very tall and polite." That was about all Maxine could say about him, as she has never trusted vampires on principal.

"Well let's see what Sookie brought." Halleigh unzips the cooler. Out comes; snap on screw tops for cans, BBQ utensils, metal skewers, an on the grill pizza pan, a pizza stone, a square cast iron grill pan with a press, bamboo spatulas, a spoon rest, a large pizza cutter, wine glasses, a drink rimmer set, bucket and shaker set, a bride's cookbook, and a cookbook full of quick and easy recipes. Sookie was writing down the list while Halleigh was still taking the things out. Halleigh turns to the blonde. "Thank you Sookie." Her eyes are wide in amazement.

"You're welcome, Halleigh." Sookie smiles and gets ready for writing the next present down.

After they all were opened, Selah walks up to Sookie. "You've been married for almost a month?" she sneers.

"Yes, Selah. Eric and I got married the night after your embarrassing night at Merlotte's. We've been close since we got back from Mississippi. Eric saved me from a deadly situation at a bar and then gave me a ride home from Jackson. I saved him from drainers.

The woman who busted you that night, is Eric's progeny. She was there to stay with me and then she went to get the ceremony set up. I told you that I was not interested in Mr. Compton. " Sookie poured herself some punch, just to get away from Selah.

The pregnant woman, figuring that she still got the better deal in life, walked off.

"Sookie, I can understand why you didn't tell me, but I'm glad you found someone. Is Eric, the tall hunky blonde that owns Fangtasia." Tara asks. "The one who helped me get away from Mickey?" She asks in an undertone. Sookie could tell that Tara was genuinely happy for her.

"Yes, Tara."

A couple of Halleigh's co-workers walk up to them. "You mean you're married to that Greek god that sits in a throne there? He's the owner right?"

"He and his child, Pam own the club." There was no way on the gods' green earth that she was going to let on that she was now an owner also. "And he is not Greek. Eric is the son of a Viking Chieftain. Thus the height, build, hair and eyes." Sookie relates.

Sookie turns to the guest of honor. "So Halleigh, I haven't heard where you and Andy are going after the wedding." She was trying to get the focus back on the right person. Halleigh's mother was thinking that Sookie is sweet for the effort. _'The poor girl. She is trying so hard to get them to return to Halleigh. I just wish that I was home, way too many people. I can't believe that the girl got Halleigh so much. She must really like Halleigh.'_ Sookie smiles at her.

Sookie walks out of the party, glad that it was finally over. She sees Selah checking out her car. Sookie hits the unlock button, it jumps Selah. "So just a gold digger huh? Why else would you have a top of the line Beamer?" Sookie laughs at her.

"No, I am not. I am probably the farthest from it. I told Eric that I wanted to keep my job, house, and car. If money is your main reason for a relationship, then it's a pretty shitty relationship.

When he brought me home from Jackson, he asked why my driveway was so rutted. It was after he had paid me for a job I did for him. I told him that I had to pay my taxes and repair my car. Some things are more important than a driveway. He then asked why Bill had not taken care of it. We had not broken up yet.

I told Eric, that I had never asked Bill for anything like that. The next morning, a crew was at my house laying down gravel to smooth out the driveway. He sent me a note saying that even if Bill didn't have enough honor to take care of me like he should, Eric did.

As for this car, I went into the garage this morning, expecting to find my little car. Instead, this was parked there. It had a bow on it and a note from my husband, saying that he had gotten it for me as a wedding present. Plus, it will be easier for him to be in. He has long legs, being six and a half feet tall. Now, please excuse me, I need to get home. By the way Selah, even a high school graduate could tell you that this is not a BMW, it's a Bentley. It says so on the hood emblem. Have a good night." Sookie gets in the car and drives to her house. The sun goes down as she drives up to the back porch.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

Eric smiles at the sight of his wife sitting in the car that he bought her. Silently, he walks up and opens the driver's door. Sookie jumps so bad that she hits the roof of the Bentley. They both laugh at the move.

"I just wanted to open you door, min älskare." Eric reaches for her hand. She allows him to pull her out and into his arms. "Was your party enjoyable?" He asks before kissing her.

"Yes, it was. I tried to keep them on track, but all the women wanted to hear about being married to, and I quote. "That Greek god that sits on the throne at Fangtasia." I corrected them." Sookie shakes her head about the whole thing. He leads her inside the house, by-passing everything in a hurry to get to the bedroom.

Eric strips their clothes off and takes his time going over his woman's body. After sending her to the heavens twice, he speaks. "I'm sorry that I was moody last night. We both were given many shocks. You, more than anyone else. I don't have any plans but to worship you for the night." He gets back to work on making Sookie see stars.

During a break an hour later, the phone rings. Eric answers. "Hello. Ah Jason. Really, well may I ask why we _**need**_ to get out to Hot Shot, in an hour?" Eric asks amused with the antics that his brother in law gets up to.

"Married. Well, I guess we can do that." Sookie groans, causing Eric to look over.

"Crystal's pregnant again?" she mouths.

Eric shrugs. "Is the bride pregnant?" He asks Jason. Eric nods to his bride.

Sookie groans again, and nods as she walks back to the bedroom. He assures Jason that they'll be there and hangs up. He walks into the room as Sookie steps into the shower.

"Lover, what's the problem with them being pregnant?"

He was worried that she was subconsciously upset that she could never be so; all that is coming over the bond is annoyance. Eric steps into the shower behind her.

"Crystal has miscarried one baby by a pure blooded Were-panther like she is. She has miscarried one by my brother also. I had to call Dr. Ludwig to treat her because she couldn't go to the hospital.

Jason does things without thinking of the consequences for others. I have a feeling that there is something more involved than just a wedding ceremony going on tonight, and I have a feeling that they will try to pull me in." Sookie tells him as he washes her hair and body.

"I'll be there with you. You know that I would not let anything happen to you." Eric turns Sookie around and holds her to his chest. They get out, dry off and get dressed. Sookie wears the same dress that she wore to Fangtasia the first night.

"You looked so delectable that night. I was ready to fight Compton then. I should have, we could have skipped a lot of bullshit and could have been together sooner, and you wouldn't have been through all that you have." Eric watches as she fastens her red sandals and has to adjust himself as she absently runs her hands up her bare leg. He dresses in a vee neck sweater and some Dockers-like slacks, and covers his wife's bare shoulders with his massive leather jacket, while they walk to his Corvette.

The drive to Hot Shot takes only a few minutes with Eric driving. He helps Sookie out and they meet up with Hoyt Fortenberry, who just got there also.

Sookie tries to comfort Hoyt as much as possible, the poor man was going to be lost without her brother. She explains this to Eric, who really couldn't care less, but tried to appear interested for her sake.

Eric takes Sookie's hand, as they walk up to the group gathered for the ceremony. Jason is standing in front with a blue suit on, it looks new. Sookie is grateful for that at least. Crystal is at his side, wearing a low cut leopard print dress. Sookie rolls her eyes. _'Is that really what she is wearing to get married in? Gran's rolling in her grave over this.'_

Calvin, Crystal's uncle and leader of the group of the Were-panthers, stands up with them. Calvin nods to Sookie and then to Eric, who nods back. Calvin's thoughts are a mix of grudging respect and quiet resignation of losing Sookie to the vampire. Night walks from the shadows behind Calvin. Jason sees Sookie and Eric then and beckons them over.

"I told you so." Sookie tells Eric as they step forward.

Calvin asks if Eric is Sookie's man now. "Yes Pack leader, I am her man. Now and always. We married almost a month ago now." Calvin is a little down hearted but nods.

Crystal turns and stares at Eric. He turns to her and nods at her. "Crystal, I hope you and Jason are happy together, but if you have any doubts, this is the time to deal with them.

Marriage is a huge commitment and takes a lot of work to keep it healthy. Sookie and I have known each other for almost two years now. Jason and especially that baby will need nurturing. Can you do that for the rest of your life, if you can than by all means get married.

If you can't, it's not right. This means no partying, having to watch the kid or kids and cleaning the house." Eric then loops his arm around Sookie's shoulders.

Crystal wondered to herself how her future sister in law was able to land such good looking men. That Bill was hot, but a fuddy-duddy compared to this one.

Calvin explains that they have human guests, so they have to adjust their ceremony. "As Jason's oldest living relative, Sookie will have to vouch for his behavior and I will do the same for Crystal. We will have to offer a penalty if either does wrong."

Jason, true to form, had jumped into the situation with both feet. He had not thought of Sookie's welfare in this. She sighs, looks up at Eric and then to Night, before asking the obvious question.

"What is the penalty and what is the parameters of their "bad behavior"?"

Jason starts to sigh, before Eric glares at him. "I think that is a very good idea to know what she is promising, as she does not have the same rate of healing that the rest of the assembly has."

Calvin explains, "Being married means being faithful, unless for breeding purposes. Neither of you have any obligations in that.

If say Crystal runs around and she can't pay the penalty for any reason, pregnancy, or illness, a kid to raise. I would have to pay it. It's not money either. They are also swearing to keep our secret and to help the members of the community, if they are in need."

' _That means that she will always be able to get out of paying the piper. She could feign illness, pregnancy or say she can't because of raising her kids._

 _Not that she will be able to have them. I didn't know that she had miscarried as much as she has. I just thought that it was Fenton and Jason, but she lost babies from over ten of the men here and some from in town. I wonder if Calvin knows.'_ Sookie thinks, having read the girl's mind.

Apparently she is as bad as Jase at running around. At least her brother is loyal when he is in a relationship. Crystal Norris is not.

Eric looks over Calvin's head; Night is shaking his head at him. Eric steps forward. "You are talking about physically injuring my wife, if her brother breaks his vows, or if this girl does; she would have to hurt you. A man, that I know she thinks kindly of and respects. Hell, she was more worried about you than she was about her kitchen burning or being shot herself." While Calvin hangs his head, Eric turns to Sookie.

"Love, if you do this and they end up hurting you; I will have to slaughter the whole community. As much as I respect this man before us and as much as I like your brother, you are the wife and the bonded of the Vampire Sheriff of Area 5, and that includes _all_ of Renard Parish. Even if I was not the Sheriff, I would do this, if you were injured." He strokes her face with his hand.

Sookie nods as she thinks. She looks over at Night, who is once again shaking his head.

"I love you Jason, but if I do this, it could end up in destroying the whole of Hot Shot.

My problem is not with the whole ceremony or the community itself, it is that I cannot put myself on the line for this girl, who has never been faithful in her life.

The only men that this girl has not been with here are Eric, Calvin, Night and Hoyt. She is even thinking of how long she would have to wait before putting the moves on Hoyt and my husband.

Plus, the patron god of the two natured doesn't want me to do this." Sookie points behind Calvin, who turns. He drops to his knees, so does the rest of the panthers.

Crystal roars and jumps at Sookie. "You bitch."

Eric flashes in front of her and grabs the girl. "I have no qualms over destroying you. My wife has made it clear that you are not worth her possibly getting injured for. I personally think that you are not even worthy of being a smear on the bottom of her shoe, but to each their own." He holds Crystal out from him by the scruff of her neck and waits for what Night will say.

"Thank you, Sookie. The Northmans are under the protection of my sister and I. I am fine with the ceremony, as it is, seeing as I was there when it was written, but I'm sorry Jason.

Being who I am, means I have an ability to see into the future a bit. You will not be happy with this one. Crystal, you and I both know that if this baby lives, and that's a big if, it will come out a full panther.

It's not Jason's. If you two want to continue, fine; but there will be no tooth and claw vows today. Calvin, we will talk after they decide."

"Crystal, if the god of your kind is saying he's against it, that's a big sign that this is not to be." Jason turns to Sookie. "Looks like I did it again, didn't I, Sook. I was not thinking of others."

Eric answers him. "I would have laid waste to this whole place if you failed any of those vows and Sookie was injured." Jason's eyes grew wide. "I'm sorry everyone. There will be no wedding tonight." He calls out to the crowd.

Night motions for Calvin to follow him out of the hearing distance of everyone but Eric. "Calvin, your niece needs to be taken out for the good of the pack. She is an exposure risk. She can't reproduce, she is willful, she can't turn in a decent amount of time and then only on the full moon. You know that no male that can breed will take a bride that he can't have young with. If you can't bring yourself to do it, don't worry. I will be gentle.

My next point is Sookie. My sister asked them to marry; they were in love with each other, but didn't acknowledge it aloud until then.

She would not have made a good mate for you. We just found out recently that she was rendered barren by a violent rape when she was in Jackson. So be happy for her and Mr. Northman." Calvin nods and asks Night to take care of his niece. "I couldn't bear it, if I had to do it." He cries and falls to his knees.

Surprisingly, he is more upset about Sookie. Not that she had married but that even if she was not with the vampire, she would not be able to have children.


	22. Chapter 22

When I read about Crystal, I became ashamed to share the name. So I had to get rid of her, though I do like Calvin.

Chapter 22:

Eric fumes on the way home, from the wedding that was not. To think that Jason would have asked Sookie to enter into that, if he and Night were not there to talk sense into her. Thank the gods that the man-child that Sookie calls her _older_ brother, saw some sense. Of course, it took being told that Crystal had cheated on him and that Eric would have wiped out the whole backwater if Sookie got injured.

Sookie reaches over and cards her fingers through the hair at his nape, as he drives them back home. "At least he saw sense in the end." She mutters. Eric can feel her anger, tension and worry drain away as they get closer to the house. He smiles at the thought of discovering what lies beneath that sinful dress of hers. Said thoughts fly out of his head, when his phone rings.

"Yes." He says tersely.

"Eric, jag ville bara berätta att en gravid kvinna har kommit in i baren och hon kräver att få se dig. Det är samma kvinna som försökte pin hennes tillstånd på Compton." (Eric, I just wanted to tell you that a pregnant woman has come into the bar and she needs to see you. This is the same woman who tried to pin her condition at Compton.) Pam tells him.

Eric busts out laughing. He turns to Sookie. "Lover, what do you say to a side trip to the club? We're dressed up and Pam says someone is demanding my presence. Some woman who tried to tell Bill he was the father of her baby."

Sookie laughs and nods. A evil smile comes across her face as she gets done. "You've been around Pam too much, my love. She is starting to rub off." Eric calls Pam back, "We'll be there soon." They pull into the parking lot, twenty minutes later.

Sookie filled Eric in during the ride. They meet Pam in Eric's office. "I figured I would hide out until you two came. I don't want all that maternal crap to invade my thinking. Though if one of the waitresses gets pregnant, I am all for throwing a shower for them and same with if they get married. We should have done one for you, Sookie." Pam adds, as an afterthought.

"Trust me, I didn't need a bridal shower. Come to think about it. I think it is either a German or Scandinavian custom to begin with." Eric gives her and Pam a weird look. "So why is this woman out for you so badly?" Pam asks Sookie.

"I dated Bill before she did. He is still a regular customer at the place where I work. So much so that it seems sometimes, that it's the only place he takes her. She can tell he still wants me, for what I do not know. She thinks that I am still after him. Yet, this afternoon, when it came out that I am married; she was exceptionally cruel. She called me a gold digger because of the Bentley. She didn't believe that I had been married for a month."

"The bitch is that hot over _Bill_?" Pam laughs.

"Well let's go make our presence known. What do you say, my love? Pam come with us." He holds his hand out to Sookie, helps her up and the three of them walk into the club. Eric strides over to their usual booth, lets Sookie sit, and then seats himself. Pam perches across from them.

From across the room, Sookie can hear Selah's mind. _'The bitch was telling the truth! How come she can get these hunks? He's even better looking than Bill. What is it? Does she have a magic pussy or something?'_

Sookie snickers. "Magic indeed." She mutters, shaking her head. Eric and Pam ask her what she heard. "She is amazed that I was not lying. She also wonders how I was able to land Bill and now Eric. She can't figure it out. She even thinks that I must have a magic pussy or something." Pam laughs. "I should keep her around. I haven't laughed this much in a long time."

Eric leans over to his wife's ear. "I would say so, and I wouldn't mind being inside there right now." He whispers and kisses her neck. Sookie blushes and hits his arm. The three of them laugh at her embarrassment.

As she has always done in the past, Selah makes her entrance into the conversation at the most unwanted time. She walks up to their table, without being asked. Eric and Pam raise an eyebrow to the rude woman. "Are you the owner of this establishment. I think it's not tasteful, and that you are not here every night is sloppy management. It shows bad character, to marry a barmaid, when you own a business."

Eric looks at Pam and then at Sookie. "Is she for real?" He asks his wife. Sookie holds up her hands. Pam shakes her head, as if to say "All yours Eric."

He turns to the pregnant woman. "I do own this establishment, along with Pam here." He could tell that Sookie wants to keep being a silent partner. "If it is not to your taste, maybe you should leave. As you can see, most of these people enjoy this place. Judging from the take from the last couple nights, the club is doing alright. My management skills are great; all of our employees are well paid, have a completely company paid medical plan, up to two weeks sick and two weeks' vacation time. I have never had an employee leave. Pam can always reach me, as was proven by my presence here tonight, on my night off. This place pulls in more revenue than any other bar in town. It has since we opened, three years ago.

"I would not go about spouting off about unseemly relationships, if I were you." Eric stands at his full height. "Sookie is my world. She happens to like what she does for a living. I am not going to stop her from doing something she enjoys.

I would rather marry a barmaid that only went to high school, but has manners and the common sense to wait until she is addressed, than a real estate agent who has no idea what she is doing in my world.

As for you, it is painfully obvious that Bill has never cared as much for you as he did for Sookie. He at least taught her how to make her way in our society. Like how you don't approach a vampire without being asked, except in certain circumstances. Of course he also lied to her, stalked her, and tried to get her to go to the Queen, so she could use her. Oh yeah, and he raped my wife, rendering her barren." Eric growls.

"Bill is a gentleman, he would never do that." Selah rages.

"Oh, he wouldn't normally. Sookie had just saved his ass from his maker. Who had tortured him within an inch of the true death. Someone had tossed Sookie in the trunk when she opened it to place a pack of True Blood in for him. I was the one who opened the trunk and saved her life. Sookie broke up with him after I got her home."

Selah has no place to go verbally, so Pam takes over. "Eric is being reasonable with you, even though you have repeatedly insulted his wife.

You see, what you have done here tonight, is inexcusable. You have insulted the wife of a Viking Chieftain and the wife of the Sheriff of Area 5. He is technically Bill's boss, in a way. Bill obviously never told you any of this.

Both offenses are, in Eric's world and the vampire world, punishable by death. You need to think about what you say and to who you are saying it, before you speak. Hey, didn't I hear somewhere that you work out of the Clarice Coldwell Banker office?" Pam asks.

"Yeah."

"Hmm. It looks like Eric is your boss also. Seeing as he owns that branch." Pam looks to Eric for his verdict, silently laughing at the bitch's blotchy face. "You're the CEO of North by East?" Eric nods with a menacing look.

"Miss Pumphrey, I want you to stay away from my wife. Don't go to Merlotte's. Don't go to Bon Temps anymore. If I see you in here, even if you are with Bill, I will have you thrown out on your pregnant backside." Pam snaps her fingers and two bouncers escort her out. She nods to Eric and Sookie, as they leave for home.

Eric carries his sleeping wife into the farmhouse. It's been a long night for both of them. Over the last couple weeks, Eric has had light blocking blinds, shades, and drapes installed throughout the house. All the doors are the same. He has the same security system installed around the house and property, as at his house.

Now he can sleep in her bed through the day. They now have the chamber below the china cabinet with a king sized bed, but he enjoys being in bed with his wife.

Sookie wakes and panics about Eric still being in bed with her. Then, she looks around the room, all the windows have light blocking on them. She smiles, he did all this so they can stay in the same bed. She kisses his lips and gets up to shower and dress for her lunch shift. She'll be home by the time her husband wakes. On the kitchen table, she finds a note from Eric, with a red rose.

'Lover,

When you get home, we need to get some shopping done for Rhodes. I thought we'd go together. Plus, you need to go grocery shopping. I hear from Pam that couples do that also, so if you want I'll go with you. The code for the system is the same as in Shreveport.

Eric'


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Sookie pulls into the parking lot of Merlotte's. Her Bentley stands out among the good old boy trucks and the rusted old cars. She gets out and locks the doors, giggling at the beep noise it makes.

When she walks through the hallway into the bar, everyone is thinking about the car that just pulled in. They are waiting for the owner to walk through the door. Arlene especially.

Arlene struts up to her. "Did you see that big expensive car pull in? Sam said it was a Bentley, right off the line. _'Well, at least Sam got my car's make right. Unlike, other people I know.'_

"The man that drives that must have a lot. I hope's he's single." Arlene gushes as she sets off for another order. Sookie chuckles to herself, Arlene is adjusting her bra to hike her breasts up, all for some non-existent man that will never come through the door.

While Sookie is behind the bar, getting a beer pitcher for one of her tables, Sam walks up to her. "I hear you saved the whole of Hot Shot, last night. Should I call you Super Sookie?"

"No Sam. My brother was about to get married to Calvin Norris' niece, with a tooth and claw ceremony. They wanted me to vouch for Jason. That meant that I would have to pay a penalty, if he broke one of his vows.

Eric told me that if I got injured by them, he'd have to wipe them out. So I refused. It was all for nothing anyway. The bride is pregnant by another man. Jason called it off." Sam's jaw drops.

Sookie holds up her hands . "You haven't heard it all yet. Eric and I were on our way home, when Pam calls saying that someone was demanding his presence at the club. So we went to Fangtasia.

Turns out, the person who was being so insistent was Selah. The three of us, sit in our booth, and after a while she walks over. She proceeds to insult the club, Eric's managerial skills and his choice in wife. Eric refutes her words, especially about me. Pam, then tells her that she had made a dire mistake, insulting me. Eric told her to stay away from me and Bon Temps." Sam grins. _'I never liked that bitch. Just because Sookie dated Bill before she did, doesn't mean that she has the right to be like that to her.'_ Sookie pats Sam's hand and walks away to deliver the pitcher.

Sookie checks on her car, every so often. Arlene does also, muttering about how the guy has never come in, but was still parked out there. On her break, Arlene walks up and looks inside. The windows were darkened, so she could not see anything. The alarm goes off until Sookie rushes back for her keys. She hits the panic button and shuts the alarm off. Sookie comes back into the bar, before Arlene gets back.

"Did you see that? The alarm shut off, that means that the owner is in the bar." Arlene scans the bar. It was all regulars. This is stumping her simple, cheap hair dye fried mind. Sookie looks at the clock. Only an hour left until she can get away from Arlene.

The evening girls come in and Sookie and Arlene trade off with them. Sookie realizes that Arlene is waiting around to find out who the Bentley's owner is. Sam had already figured it out and discreetly told her that it is a nice car. Sookie pulls her keys from her purse and walks out to her car. She unlocks it mid-step, which the chirp jumps Arlene. Sookie gets in, locks the doors and drives home. Arlene's open mouth was visible in Sookie's rear view mirror. _'That's what you get for being a bitch and a gold-digger. I could give two shits about money and my husband has scads, which he wants to spend on me. I am glad that I don't have to worry now, but that's it.'_

It is still dusky out when she gets out of the car and locks it again. She opens her door, shuts it and resets the security system. She looks on the screen and sees Bill standing there, just off her property. She smirks as she sees the silver chains wrap around him. Sookie is not a vindictive woman by nature, but she feels safer already.

She is about to turn and go find her husband, when he finds her. "Mmm, my wife. What should I do with her?" Eric murmurs in a sleepy voice, as he wraps his arms around her middle.

"Whatever you want. I was just about to come find you." Sookie turns around and rests her head against his chest. He pulls her closer still, letting her feel how much he wants her.

When she moans, Eric mutters something about 'Thank the gods, for late shopping hours,' and carries her into their bedroom.

He strips her of her uniform. Sookie reaches up and pulls his head down to her lips. "Someone seems to have missed me today." Eric laughs as he kisses her and pulls her onto the bed.

"Yes, I did." Sookie groans as he trails his lips down her neck and to her breasts. "I know, I missed these." He cups them and grazes against them with his teeth. Sookie moans and moves her hips. Eric grins and presses against her. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too, Eric." She breaths out and looks into his eyes as he thrusts into her. When he bottoms out, he stills and waits out the sudden orgasm that stole over her as he entered.

"You are my world. I never want to leave, you feel too damn good." Eric whispers in her ear and then sucks on it. When Sookie arches, he moves again. Eric pistons his hips, retreating and sinking into his wife's tight channel over and over again.

He can tell that Sookie is getting close to her pinnacle, so he bites his wrist, placing it on her mouth. He then sinks his fangs into her neck. Sookie screams through her orgasm and Eric screams out when she pulls on his wrist. He always comes, when she does that. He pumps his seed deep within her. Sookie drinks from her husband's wrist until the wound closes. Eric closes the bite mark, so it doesn't show.

While Sookie catches her breath, Eric carries her into the bathroom. He washes her and they end up against the shower wall. Eric jerks into her again, groaning as he empties all he has. He rests his head on hers. "Are you ready to get out of here and go shopping, my love? Have you had enough of me?" He feels her calm down from her high. "Yes Eric, I have. Let's get going." He pulls out, shuts off the water, and dries her off, all the time smirking.

When they are dressed, she asks him what he is so damned smug about. "I have a beautiful wife. You've never noticed that I am smug after making love to you? It's a constant feeling. Now, let's get going. I think we should take the Bentley. It has more trunk space." Eric holds out his hand to her. After slapping the keys into his hand, grabbing her purse and setting the system, they get into the car and drive away.

Eric drives to the mall in Monroe. "Lover, do you want anything to eat?" He laughs when Sookie's stomach answers him. They walk into a buffet restaurant. Eric pays for one meal and one separate drink. He shows Sookie that he brought a Lifeline with him. She hands him a glass and gets herself a drink. He pours his blood into the glass and walks up to the various tables with her, to continue their conversation.

The stuff tastes marginally better if at room temperature or warmer, but it still was not real blood. He did agree that it did come closer than True Blood. They even offered flavors, which his group has tried them all. Eric made the switch and was doing better on his promise than he would have with the True Blood. After buying in, he found out that Lifeline was owned by Niall Brigant. He felt good about being in business with him.

"Thank you Eric. I have not eaten since this morning." Sookie nuzzles against his throat and then turns back to the table.

"So let me get this straight. You pay one price and get to eat as much as you want of this stuff?" He motions to the fifteen tables loaded down with food. "The last time I saw this much food, was when I was in my father's court."

His mind was already thinking of the viability of opening one of these in Bon Temps or Shreveport. Not many vampires have gone into the food business. It would need to be staffed by humans, but that was no problem. No alcohol would be served, so it would not interfere with Fangtasia in Shreveport or Merlotte's in Bon Temps. Was he really thinking of the shifter's bar? Wow, he was. Pam will have his stones for this. Still he will talk it over with Sookie and Pam. Maybe, he could steal his wife away to manage the restaurant. She would be good at it.

When Sookie is finished with her meal and he with his blood substitute, he grabs her hand and leads her off to look for her clothes for the Summit.

Eric tells her that she will need; an evening gown, two cocktail dresses, some business clothes and some casual clothes. Sookie nods and starts to walk towards the sale racks before he stops her and steers her to the full price racks. "Eric, this is Macy's. It is the highest priced place in three towns. Just because we have money to blow, does not mean that we need to." Eric laughs as she gasps at the price tag of one shirt on a bench.

"Yes, I know. Now, let's find you some clothes. Do me a favor, don't look at the tags. I don't need you having a panic attack on me." The prom season is just starting to ramp up, and the gowns are now out on the floor. So Sookie is able to find an ice blue cocktail dress with a chiffon skirt. She also finds a black satin dress with a deep neckline. She lets Eric know that she is heading for the dressing room. He nods and looks back at a rack of long evening gowns. Sookie shrugs, finds a cubicle and starts to strip.

"Sookie?" Eric calls out to his bride, as he enters the dressing room area.

"I'll be anyone you want me to be, if that means I get you." A voice purrs from his side.

Eric looks down, there stands a woman that was probably a stunner when she was young, twenty years ago. "No thank you. Excuse me, but I am looking for my wife. She is in there, somewhere." Eric motions to the hall of cubicles. The woman doesn't leave him, even though he steps away from her.

"Eric, I'm right here." Sookie's left hand waves out of the first door, the diamond flashing. Eric steps to the door as Sookie opens it. "Honey, can you please help me with the zipper?" She asks him. "Yes, love." He moves the zipper up her back and kisses her neck above where he bit her earlier.

Sookie turns around and Eric's mouth waters. "That is worse that the dress you wore last night." He growls softly. Sookie smiles, "Good, I think I'll take it then, I just need to try on this black one." Eric looks over and feels his fangs snap down. "This is going to be a long night for me, huh?" he groans. Eric kisses her as he unzips the blue dress.

He steps out while she dons the black dress, at her knock, he zips her in. "Yep, this one's a keeper too." He mutters to her and again kisses her as he unzips the dress. Sookie drags him into the dressing room. He carefully takes off the dress and traces the lines of her underwear. Sookie nuzzles his throat and whimpers. Eric smiles as she attacks his jeans and forces them down. Once she frees him, he pushes her to the wall, moves her underwear aside and sinks into her.

"I can't get enough of you." He grunts as she tightens around him. He feels her elation as she coats his dick. "Yes! I can't get enough of you either." She sighs, as he comes. "I have never done anything like that." She blushes, as where they were comes back to her.

Eric fastens his jeans and pushes her hair back. "I am glad and honored that you have many firsts left for me to enjoy with you." He has a huge grin on his face, when Eric lets himself out of the cubicle. The woman is still standing there. "Damn, I love being married to her." He mutters to himself, but loud enough to let the woman know that he was a one woman man. She still looks like she is going to come on to him again.

Sookie steps up to him and pulls his mouth down to her. "I love being married to you too, honey." Her smirk tells Eric that she was reading the woman's mind. Eric sweeps her into his arms and carries her back to the gowns.

An hour later, she has the two cocktail dresses and two evening gowns; one a deep blood red and one a magnificent shade of dark green. The green gown, had a traditional full skirt and the red one was an one shoulder column dress, with a long slit up the side. Both, Eric had chosen for her. If she didn't know better, she'd wonder about his preferences.

"Okay lover, we need to find you some business suits, and some casual clothes. Then we can look for your underthings and shoes." Eric drags his hand down her neck to her shoulder.

Sookie and Eric walk out of Macy's with five bags each. He steers her into a Victoria's Secret. Sookie blushes at his sly smile and wriggling eyebrows.

Eric reaches out and takes her bags so she can look around unencumbered. Sookie looks for a convertible bra; she finds one in red. Next, she finds some bra and panty sets, which while still on the rack, make Eric's fangs drop. She wanders over to the hosiery section and gets some red, green and opalescent thigh high stockings.

She has a black and a white garter belt at home, so she only buys a red one. She adds some new panties and walks up to the cashier. Eric meets her there with his hands full of lingerie and a couple skimpy swimsuits. He adds it to the stack and whips out his credit card.

Sookie laughs at his choir boy smile. "You are far from an angel, my love. So can the act." Eric laughs and signs the slip, adding the three bags to their load.

The two of them walk along for a bit, comfortable in their silence. Eric buys Sookie an ice cream and enjoys watching her eat it. She goes to wipe the mess off of her mouth. "No, let me." Eric grins as he wipes the strawberry cream from her lips.

They finally walk into the shoe store. Eric buys some new dress shoes and a pair of motorcycle boots. He finds a pair of alligator skin loafers for Pam, which Sookie orders him to buy, as he has not gotten anything for her and should feel ashamed.

Sookie walks around looking at the different styles. She finally decides to get a pair of red stilettos, green also. Eric walks up to her with a pair of Italian leather pumps in black and a pair of classic boat shoes. Sookie smiles and then finds a shimmering silver pair of high heels. Eric waits while she tries them on and again pays for the lot.

This adds another five bags to carry to the Bentley. "Okay lover, let's stock the farmhouse with food. This is where I have no idea what I am doing." He admits. Sookie nods. She understands, the last time he ate regular food, he was with his father.

Eric locks the car doors and Sookie leads him into the brightly lit grocery store. She smiles at him as she pulls a cart from the corral and motions for him to push it. Sookie first, leads him to the produce department. Eric smiles when he finds cut fruit. He has a plan for that, and places four different kinds in the cart.

Sookie adds soup, luncheon meat, cheese, burger, rolls, bread, milk, juice and snack foods; chips crackers, cookies.

Eric notices that she by-passes most of the fresh meat. He shakes his head and gets some T-bone, rib eye, and porterhouse steaks, some fresh fish and a couple chickens. He then adds some pork chops. He is amazed at all of the pre-cut food. In his day, all meat came on the hoof and needed to be dressed.

Eric finds her again in the drink aisle. She buys the makings for ice tea, lemonade, and limeade. The next aisle over, Eric finds cases of Lifeline. He loads five cases into the bottom of the cart. Three cases of their fairy flavor and two of their regular flavor.

Sookie finds him there with toilet tissue, paper towels and some storage bags, so she did notice the meat that he put in the cart.

In the frozen aisle, Sookie gets a pizza, a couple of frozen dinners. Eric follows behind after throwing in every kind of frozen vegetable and some French fries.

He has no idea what they are, but has seen them on her plate at the restaurants.

Sookie gets some shredded cheese and butter and some eggs. Eric adds some bacon, and sausage patties. He spies the end of an aisle, he grabs the pasta and the sauce.

In the bakery, he gets garlic bread, crusty bread and bagels, English muffins and doughnuts. Sookie stills his hand when he tries to open the cake case. "Only a small one. At most, there are only three people that eat at my house; Jason, Tara and myself."

"Sorry, I guess that one is a bit extravagant." He motions to the three tier wedding cake. Sookie gives him a look of "You think?"

"What's your favorite?" He points to the smaller cakes.

Sookie takes pity on the tall vampire. She picks up a two person, marble cake and asks the baker to put a couple red roses on it. When it is done, she walks over and gets a miniature tub of ice cream. If she has ice cream in the house, it never stays long. Either she eats all in a pique of misery or it only visits until Jason spies it. Actually, that is where most of her food goes to, in J's stomach.

"There, we are done." She smiles. "I hope all this will fit in the fridge." Sookie shakes her head. On the way to the checkout lines, Eric snags a multicolored bouquet of roses for his wife. He pays for the groceries.

Sookie almost faints at the almost three hundred dollar bill. He steadies his bride until she gets her bearings and they walk out to the car.

"That was almost fun. If it weren't for my sense of smell."

He kisses Sookie on the cheek as he opens her door. She sits and he closes the door. Eric loads the trunk with the bags.

He starts the car and drives back to Bon Temps. "Thank you, for all of this, Eric." Sookie looks at him as he focuses on the road.

"You're welcome. Though, you should realize that I would give you anything you ask for. I noticed that you passed by many things both at the mall and while we were in the grocery store. If you want something, ask." Eric reaches over and brings her hand to his mouth. That is one of the things that he loves about her. Her streak of if I can't do it or pay for it myself, then I don't need it. On the other hand, he wants to give her everything she would ever want.

Amazingly, Sookie was able to put everything away. She sees that Eric was able to sneak many items past her. She is taken by surprise when she goes into the bedroom. Eric had placed candles everywhere, had chilled fruit on ice and the little cake that she had made up. Eric takes the things from her hands and places them in the bathroom. He walks back in and leads her to the bed. "Enjoy the food. I'm taking care of you tonight. Just relax and let me." He smirks as he feeds her a strawberry. He groans when she lets out a loud guttural moan.

When Sookie says that she is full, Eric brings the rest to the refrigerator. "Now that you are full of food, I'm going to fill you up another way." He climbs onto the bed and removes Sookie's clothes. Drawing a finger down between her legs, he hums. "Always ready for me. I like that about you." He whispers, as he quickly enters her to the hilt. Sookie moans out loud again as he starts to move.

Eric runs his hands over her body as she responds to his slow rolling hips. He takes his time, kissing and nibbling wherever he can reach. He plans on drawing this out until neither can stand it anymore. Eric pulls Sookie up against his chest. Sookie kisses his neck and shoulders, making him groan. Eric speeds his thrusts when Sookie's hands trail down his back and grab onto his backside.

They are barreling towards the end and neither are holding back. Eric feels Sookie bite into his neck and he does the same. Sookie's back arches and she tightens around him deliciously. Eric feels her come and follows soon after. When she pulls away, she watches his skin close and he licks hers closed. They both could feel their bond tightening. Sookie smiles at Eric as he gathers her closer.

"You surprised me love. I have never been bitten since Ocella did it that night in the woods." Eric strokes her hair.

"Have you ever thought about being a vampire?" he asks. Sookie was wondering if he would ever ask. Apollo told her that she would be, so she has come to terms with it.

"Yes, when I was with Bill, I thought that I didn't want to be. Now, I find myself imagining it constantly. Apollo told me that I would be, at some point . That I was meant to straddle the two worlds." Sookie sits up against the headboard. Eric sits up too.

"I'll turn you when you want. We'll be together forever, my love." He plays with the ends of her hair and pulls her into his arms. They snuggle back down.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I like how Sookie stayed quiet while Arlene made a fool of herself.

Chapter 24:

Noir strides into her office. She had just come from a three hour meeting with her uncles, father and the Fates. The six of them were in an uproar about the fact that Noir has been a single goddess for thousands of years.

Uncle Zeus and Father want her with Ares. Uncle Poseidon wants to stay neutral, but would not mind if she were married. The Fates say that there is a prophecy in effect.

' _ **That the eldest daughter of Death and Spring will be the pivot point for them all. Thrice gifted and carrier of Time's weapon, she is too powerful to be a maiden. The Son of Zeus and the Daughter of Death must be mated by the summer solstice.**_ '

The only one that is unconvinced is Noir. She is fine being married but there are so many males sired by her uncle/grandfather.

Noir looks at her list for tomorrow and sighs. There are a few people that are quite young on there. She always hates taking the young. Moving on, she looks at the requests of the Goddess.

Noir smiles, she finally has the written proof of Ocella's scheming.

She is holding a request of having Eric's marriage dissolved and having him married off to the Queen of Oklahoma. It is signed by Ocella and by the Queen. Noir marks the request denied and puts it in her trial folder along with, the paper work of the transfer of the maker's bond and that of the blood bonded, knife marriage.

Noir takes out a parchment and quill, to write to the Queen and Ocella. She lets her men know that they should pick up Ocella and Alexi.

My dear Queen Freyda,

I received your request for a marriage to Eric Northman of Area 5 in Louisiana. I am sorry that your deal was made with the wrong person. Ocella is not Eric's maker anymore.

When Sheriff Northman pledged his fealty to me, my power overwrote the bonds to Ocella. I am now Northman's maker.

That aside; you need to look elsewhere. Sheriff Northman has been married for almost two months now. I was there to witness their blood bond and ceremonial knife marriage. You know as well as I do that is the strongest tie that can be made.

His wife was chosen for him by myself and my fellow gods. She is a favorite of us all. There is a plan to turn her in the future, but for now; she remains human.

Kindest regards,

The Goddess

In the letter to Ocella, Noir lets loose.

Ocella,

You were informed of having no bonds to Eric Northman. Now I have this sitting on my desk. Your request is denied. Do not try to interfere with Mr. Northman again. He is married, blood bound and was so in my presence. You should remember what that means.

The Goddess

Noir rolls them up and seals them. She gets out two envelopes and places a drachma in each. Hermes shows up soon after. "Ooh, two letters. I was beginning to think that you had forgotten about me. Ares lends you soldiers, Apollo heals your child's wife, and even Hephaestus gets to sharpen you scythes. "

Noir laughs at Hermes. "This needs to get to Ocella, after the men have. Oklahoma's should go first. Hopefully, I will not have to interfere anymore." Hermes waves his hand and pops away.

Hermes sticks around after delivering the letter to the Queen. He could tell that this would be juicy to watch. The Queen opens the scroll and reads the message.

"No! He can't be married yet. To a human too! Well he must have been coerced into it. Eric would never marry a human girl." The Queen screams.

She dials the number that Ocella gave her, saying that it was Eric's personal cell.

"Hello?" Eric's velvet voice comes over the line. She all but swoons at the sound of it.

"Sheriff Northman, I am calling to ask you if the letter I got today is true. Are you married to a lowly human?"

"My Sookie is not lowly. She is my world. I am sorry, but both of us did this of our own free will. The gods chose me as _her_ mate. Our bond is strengthened each night. I went one step farther than the marriage. Sookie and I wear my parent's wedding rings.

The Chieftain rings are powerful in their own right. I can only give the wife's ring to one person and one person only. Sookie and I are bound until the end of time, because she has said that she wants me to turn her when we are ready.

You lose Oklahoma. I am the happiest I have ever been since I was turned. Goodbye." He hangs up in her ear.

Oklahoma stamps her foot.

Hermes leaves and delivers the letter, once Ocella is in custody. The man hits the roof. "How dare She do this to me. He was mine to command. Alexi is going die without me to calm him." He wails.

Noir thinks about the merits of a warrior husband. And if she should inform said warrior of the Viking and the Confederate that have slipped through his grip. Having Ares by her side would not be bad. The man seems smitten with her.

There are two other brothers that she would look at; one being Hermes. He is a nice guy and is always ready with a joke and all, but he has a cruel side also. So he is out.

The other contender is Apollo. She has no idea if he even thinks of her in that fashion. Out of all of the brothers, Apollo and Hephaestus are the ones that she has interacted with the most. Hephaestus is married to her good friend Aphrodite.

Apollo is kind, has an attachment to her chosen vampires through Sookie. The only let down is that he is almost as hard to keep sitting down. Noir is no stranger to working her butt off, but Apollo is one busy god.

She decides to talk to her friends, they happen to be Ares and Apollo's sisters. Noir travels to Olympus and walks into the hall. There sits Athena, her best friend and cousin.

"What is going on? The hall is all abuzz with news of our fathers wanting you to marry. Ares is out with some skirmish in the middle east. So, he has no idea.

Apollo also mentioned that if you don't choose Ares, he's willing. The scamp would make a good husband for you. He has a multitude of responsibilities though. I don't really know how he keeps it all straight."

"I don't know if I could take the poetry all the time. The music is fine. It's nice to know that he thinks that much of me."

"I would imagine that he has been and will be waiting in the wings for eternity, for when Ares messes up. He was in talks with Hades for your hand. Father wanted Apollo to settle down. He told Father that he would only have one wife and he had already chosen her. Hades is skeptical of him being good for you, because of the whole light/dark thing. Apollo hardly spouts the poetry out anymore at random. He mostly just makes sure that the predictions are in verse. I don't think Ares can keep his temper long enough for a relationship, but he is sure hot for you." Athena looks at Noir seriously. "It would bust him if he lost you to his little brother."

"Thank you 'Thena. I'll think some more about it. Tell Uncle that I will give Father my decision, by the morning." They hug and Noir goes to ask her brother his opinion.

She finds Night looking in on John Quinn's mother. The poor tiger is in a mental hospital for supes in Vegas. She is making for the exit, again. Night steps in and convinces her that she should go back to her room. He turns to his sister and sighs.

"I am going to have to put her down soon. She can't escape again. She is too dangerous. I barely have control of her son. What can I do for you?" Night looks at Noir. "This about you getting married? I heard that Apollo threw his hat in the ring also."

"Yeah, it is sweet of him. Ares has a sweet streak that he doesn't show many people. I just think that his and my tempers will clash a lot. "

Night puts a hand on her shoulder. "Sounds like you made a decision." He hugs her. "Congrats sister."

Noir nods and goes to her father and lord. She kneels at the foot of his throne. "Αχ, αγαπητέ μου. Έχετε αποφασίσει σχετικά με ένα από τα ξαδέλφια σας?" **"Ah, my dear. You have decided on one of your cousins?"**

"Yes, I will marry the god of light."

Hades nods and Irises his brother. "She has chosen Apollo."

He turns back to her. "Now go pack for the Summit in Rhodes my dear. You will be more than a trifecta with this marriage and thus more powerful. Keep up your good work.

I will leave it to you to inform your fiancé. Congrats my little girl." Hades rarely smiles, given what he has for a job, it is understandable, but he beams at Noir. Her mother steps off of her throne and hugs her. "Our little girl is getting married." She kisses her cheek.

After leaving her parents, Noir travels to Delphi. Being that he is the god of prophecy, odds are he is there. Her hunch proves correct. Apollo is sitting cross legged behind the curtain to the left of the shrine. He stands when she approaches.

"Is there a problem Noir?" He searches her eyes while she walks up to him.

"Actually there is. Why did you never tell me that you were interested in me?" She steps closer. His sky blue eyes light with understanding. "I didn't want to pressure you. You seemed to want to be single. I asked Uncle for your hand, but he discouraged me. The whole light/dark thing. I worked for him and your mother. How did you find out about it?"

"Your sister. Told me the whole thing." Noir tells him, still walking closer. They are only a couple of steps away from each other.

"I take it that you have made your decision. So how long until you are bonded?" _I will have to watch her with my brother for the rest of our long lives._

"That depends on my groom. He is an awfully busy man. I really don't see how he keeps it all straight."

"Yes, Ares is. So are you going to tell him when he gets back?" Apollo looks at her sadly, his glow dimming.

Noir smiles at him. "Yes. I should be the one that breaks it to him that I have married his little brother." She waits for it to sink in. It does not take long, before Apollo is smiling again. "Really?" When Noir nods, he scoops her into his arms. "My wife." He murmurs as he leans in to kiss her lips, sealing the bond with her.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

The day before they were to leave, Sookie is trying to figure out how to get the multitude of bags and two coffins to the airport tomorrow afternoon. Pam and her have five bags each and Eric has three. Sookie invited Pam to stay over after the club closes, that way they will leave from one location.

Pam arrives a little after three in the morning. "Noir told me that she arranged for us to be picked up here around nine, we will be at the airport around ten, and we'll be in Rhodes by three. Mr. Cataliades will be on our flight with his niece, Diantha."

Sookie nods and kisses Eric goodnight before she pads into the bedroom. She had gotten used to having his body next to her, so much that she has a terrible time sleeping.

Eric and Pam's coffins are in the kitchen when Sookie comes out in the morning. She smiles at the sight.

The service is on time and makes sure that the vampires are secure before loading them. Sookie sits back against the padded seat and lets her mind wander back to the night that the Queen of Oklahoma called.

 _Eric was sitting with her at Fangtasia, talking with Pam about going shopping with her. He had given Pam her present and the blonde smiled at the shoes. She was touched that her maker thought of her, while out with his wife._

" _Of course he did." Sookie was surprised that Pam at least implied that she thought that she would be left by the way side by their marriage._

" _He's your maker. Plus, you are my friend. I would be upset if he forgot you, just because of me. I know how much you both mean to each other." A blood tear falls from Pam's eye. She dashes it away quickly before it is seen that she feels anything._

 _Eric's cell rings, but none of them recognize the number._

" _Hello?" he answers. His face becomes a stone mask as he relates his answer to the selfish queen. When Eric hangs up, Pam urges him and Sookie to go to his office. "That way, the vermin don't see your soft side. Image is everything here." Eric nods his agreement and pulls Sookie with him._

 _Once the door closes, Eric is on her. "I'm sorry for that." He pants as she takes his shirt off. Sookie nods and kisses his shoulder. "Did you tell her the truth? About the rings? I know that they are powerful, but only one person?"_

" _Yes, my love. You are the only one for me, for the rest of my years." He growls at her, as he slips his large hands over her breasts._

" _Alright."_

 _Sookie takes his pants down and slides down her panties. They are in the way. Eric pulls her up against him and enters her, pressing her against the door. It's a fast and hot ride to the explosive ending._

 _Sookie can feel that he is still hard inside of her. She moves her head from his shoulder and jerks it toward his desk. Eric hums and flashes over to his desk._

 _He lays his wife down and starts thrusting inside of her all over again. "I love you and only you." He murmurs in her ear before he bites her breast. Sookie arches under his frame and they ride out her orgasm before he moves her legs and reaches deeper inside of her._

 _Eric gasps as shocks go through her into him. They continue screwing for what seems like hours, when Eric finally moves her again and achieves a guttural moan from his wife._

 _The shocks come again as they bite together. They drink from each other and feel a large one coming, it washes over them. Sookie milks the come from his member and he collapses onto her._

" _What was that?" Eric asks her. Meaning the shocks that rolled through her._

" _Could be some of that Fairy stuff. I don't know all, about what I can do." Eric nods._

At ten the taxi pulls into the plane hangar for Anubis Airlines. The coffins and luggage gets loaded first. Sookie checks both coffins before they load them. After having her ID checked, Sookie is shown on board.

There she finds the demon lawyer and his niece. Both greet her kindly. Diantha, true to form, is wearing an odd mix of clothes. Sookie smiles at them both and exchanges pleasantries.

The five hour flight goes by quickly. The three converse occasionally, but Sookie knows that Mr. Cataliades and Diantha work for Sophie-Anne.

Almost as if he can read her mind, he turns and pats her hand. "I may work for Sophie- Anne, but I am a friend of your great- grandfather, Niall. He is a Fairy Prince. Please don't hesitate to come to me if you need anything."

"Thank you, Mr. Cataliades." Sookie smiles. "At some point, I would like meet some of that part of my family. I know Claude and Claudine are my cousins in some way."

He nods and tells her that he will try to find a way to fulfill that wish, and to call him, Desmond. They land and get into the van for the ride to the hotel. Sookie watches out the windows. She is a small town girl at heart.

The vampires are shunted off to the basement with the luggage. Sookie is met in the lobby by Noir and Night. She breathes a sigh of relief. She did trust Mr. Cataliades, but she felt better with her own people.

Sookie waits with Noir and Night, as they check in. The clerk is taking his sweet time with the reservations. Sookie steps up, "Look buddy, either put a bounce in your step or I am going to suggest you for a upgrade to the first floor window. I believe that they used safety measures with the stunt jump. But you won't need them. All that lovely meth pumping through you veins, you can fly right?"

The man was now thinking that the blonde was more frightening than any vampire he has encountered.

"You haven't met my husband yet."

Sookie looks at the accommodations and feels Eric rise in another room. Sookie and him storm down to the lobby, with Noir.

Eric walks up to the front desk. The same man is working, Eric feels Sookie's glee through the bond. He looks over to her with a lifted brow. She points to the clerk. Eric nods his head. He walks over to the desk and towers over the cowering man.

"Please tell me why I was not placed in a double room with my wife. We were supposed to be in the Goddesses block of rooms. My child Pam, is supposed to have the adjoining room to ours on one side and the Goddess is supposed to have a double room on the other side."

"We were told by Queen Sophie-Anne's aide, Andre, that Miss Stackhouse is to be placed in a double on the human floor." The clerk reads from a screen. Noir walks up to the desk, having heard the sound of her child's voice and what was said.

"Look, unless you want to meet your end, in the next five seconds, I suggest you change that back to the original reservations. I am the one paying for those rooms and no one, but me, is authorized to change them.

I want to talk to your owner, fuck the manager." Noir rages.

The air turns black and heavy with her fury. The clerk cowers and dials the number for the owner. He walks in the lobby and sees a fully formed reaper pissed off and looking for someone to take it out on. He gulps and walks up to Noir.

"How can I help you?"

"You can tell me why my reservation was ignored in favor of someone's that was made a week after mine. Furthermore your hotel should have notified me of any change, before it was made. I paid for a block of rooms that was together, not two hours ago and when we arrive, all of a sudden all three rooms are scattered through the building. I need two vampire safe rooms, one adjoining the other. One of them needs to be set up to accommodate a human. The other room needs to just be a double. All three need to be on a vampire floor and together." Noir rips the guy a new one.

He looks to the clerk and orders it done. After the luggage has been rearranged, the owner fires the clerk. "The only one that no one can piss off, is the one that got messed with. I now, need to figure out about the extra luggage down stairs." He walks off muttering.

Downstairs, a bunch of coffins come in. They are filled with C-4 with remote detonators. Between them and the suitcases in every State's rooms, the whole place will blow; taking all the vampires and sympathizers with them.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hi guys. I have uploaded all the chapters, now I just need to edit and post. Yeah me! As always I don't own any of the originals. Thanks to all that have reviewed.**

Chapter 26:

Eric and Sookie open their door and walk into their room. He pulls her into the bedroom. "I know that you got placed smack dab in the middle of Sophie-Anne's group.

I woke in Oklahoma's room. Lucky for me, I am over twice her age, so I wake earlier than she does. They got my coffin out before she even woke." Eric tells Sookie, stroking her hair and nuzzling at her throat.

His phone rings, it the Queen of OK. "Where are you? I was told that you would be my roomie."

"Nice try, I am in my room with my wife. I don't want to speak to you ever again." Eric ends the call and blocks the number from her phone and her room.

"I am sorry about her. I told Noir, that she would see this as a challenge." Eric sighs. He rests his head on Sookie's shoulder.

She runs her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry about her, it is us, and Pam that matter here. Noir will keep her at bay. As long as we are together, then I don't care about what others will say." She tells him as she snuggles into his arms.

"Sookie, we need to get ready to go with Noir. She needs to meet with John Quinn. He is in charge of the arrangements as far as the trial and events go. It is all done through the company that he works for. He is the go to for all supernatural events in the South." Eric pulls her up and lightly pushes her to the closet.

"Well that fills a bit of his character in for me, but he still is a creep to me." Sookie says as she puts on a navy poka dotted dress and heels to match. She slips into a blazer and pulls her hair up. Eric dresses in a pair a navy dress slacks and a white snug sweater, with some loafers.

He leads her to Noir's door. The door is answered by a tall, broad shouldered, blonde man. He looks like he could be Eric's father. Even Eric takes a step back, the man throws off such a powerful aura.

Sookie; who never backs down, steps to the man and offers her hand. "We are here to see Noir. She is expecting us. Please tell her that Eric and Sookie Northman are here." Eric is still struck silent. The man raises his eyebrows and turns to examine Eric again. The man nods and motions for them to enter.

"Noir, why did you not tell me that you have a part-fairy and a Viking as subjects?" The man asks in a rough voice that sounds like it is used to command.

"I am sure Eric will happily help any time. He was turned before he fought on the losing side of a war. So I have claim before you, my dear cousin. Sookie is his bonded and they married with me witnessing." Noir strides in and laughs at Eric's wide eyes. It pure and simple hero worship.

"Let me see, you didn't introduce yourself. Eric, Sookie, this is Ares." Noir has finally found a person that Eric has heard of. "The God of War." Eric says in an awed voice.

"Yes, son. I just finished up fighting a bunch of insurgents in Iraq. I have come with my cousin and our brothers here to help you." Ares holds out his hand, Eric drops to his knees. "My Lord, I pledge myself to you and Noir." Sookie smiles. It's like Eric has met his hero.

"I do want to collect someone from the Queen's entourage. And he was turned after he lost." Ares turns to Noir. She nods, "You can have him. Consider it a belated birthday gift."

"I now want to discuss what needs to be done. Sookie, I want you and Eric to walk around the hall and basically eavesdrop." They nod and leave the gods alone. In the hall, they meet up with Pam.

"Sophie-Anne strikes again. She has "volunteered" my time in Bill's booth. Since when would I do that?" Pam sneers.

"Oh, the best part is that Quinn could not find someone to perform the Mississippi/ Indiana wedding, so Eric is the one. The online course comes in handy again."

The two of them walk around the convention hall. There are booths from every part of the country and for every aspect of vampire life. Eric and Sookie stop at a coffin dealer's booth. "You will need one for a few things. I would suggest getting one for the house and a travel one." Eric whispers in her ear.

The salesman looks to Eric in deference. He shakes his head and motions to Sookie. The dealer then turns to her. "What are you looking for Miss?"

Sookie looks through the flyer and catalog. "I will need a travel coffin and one to keep in my place of rest." She haggles a while. When they walk away, two new coffins have been ordered. They will be delivered in a month to Sookie's door.

While they walk, Sookie listens to the minds of the other humans. Many are wondering who she is. Apparently, the Queen of Oklahoma has spread that Eric and her were to be married soon. She relates this to Eric and Pam, when they reach Bill's booth.

Pam has sold five copies. It is quite a coup because they are priced high enough to warrant use of a credit card machine. It might have to do with Pam's harem girl getup.

Eric growls at the idea of the bitch spreading the lie. "Wait until Noir hears that." Pam chuckles.

Eric tells her to buy a copy of Bill's database, mentally. Pam nods and runs her card through. She bags it up, and signs the slip. She hands the bag to Sookie, with a smirk.

Like Moses parting the Red Sea, the crowd parts for Russell Edgington as he and his betrothed walk into the hall, hand and hand. Immediately, Russell walks up to Sookie and Eric. "It's is so good to see that you are in good health my dear. Bart, this young lady was actually staked by some nut in my bar during a stay in Jackson." Sookie nods. "Mr. Edgington kindly had me treated and then let me rest up before I went back to my home."

"You did leave with something though, didn't you?" Russell shakes his finger at her.

"I left you something in return, though." Sookie beams at the vampire. Russell laughs and concedes that there was something goopy in the bottom of the pool that spring.

The four split company when Quinn appears to say that the ceremony is ready. Eric tells Sookie to attend the wedding and he'll be back with her before she knows it. Sookie nods and jumps when Ares and Apollo show up beside her. "Noir said that we were to be your escorts when Eric can't be around. No one will get you past us." Ares tucks Sookie's hand in his elbow.

When they are seated, Sookie turns to Ares. "When I was staked for the second time, Apollo called me "Sun Maiden" what's that all about?" Ares laughs. It's a booming kind that shakes the rafters. "He's always called you that, ever since you were tiny. It made more sense when you started laying out under the sun so much. He's always looked on you as a special niece or something."

She turns to Apollo, hearing him chuckle. "It's because I was always there to help you. Your powers are closely associated with many of mine, so I took you under my wing. You enjoy being in the light, be it tanning, gardening or just being outside."

Sookie is amazed; the great sun god looked out for her. Okay it was a little funny thinking about all the times that she would lay out nude, but she was happy that he thought well of her, and all the scenes that he showed her, she was clothed.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

"The Wedding Begins." Quinn's booming voice carries through the hall and people start flowing through the doors. The tiger stands to the side of the stage waiting for the bridal couple to ascend the platform. Both men are wearing formal robes. It really is a beautiful sight. Even more striking to Sookie is the two figures walking in wearing black cloaks. She giggles when Apollo sighs. "Our honeys." She smirks at the brutish god on her other side. He nods and watches as closely as Sookie does when the two remove their hoods.

Eric raises his arms, calling the ceremony to order. Eric proceeds to tell the congregation that Russell and Bart have through verbal agreement and legal wrangling agreed to align their states for a century. "Time means little these days." Ares whispers to her.

Eric asks each king if they agree, to which they avow. Then Eric takes a ceremonial knife a slices the wrists of each of the kings. He lets their blood drain into a chalice held by Quinn and they both drink from it. The two kings get into kissing after this.

"Okay, I was a patron god of Rome and still I don't get that." Ares mutters, to which Sookie snickers quietly.

The Kings sign the paperwork, bow to Noir and a cheer goes up when Eric announces them married for a hundred years.

Eric walks up to Apollo, Ares and Sookie. "Thank you my Lords for looking out for her." Eric bows to the gods. The gods pat his shoulders and go to Noir's side. Sookie chuckles when she gets a broadcast loud and clear from someone she has not seen in a couple years. The dark haired guy walks up with Stan, the King of Texas. "Barry!" Sookie hugs the young man. _'Damn, she is more beautiful than she was in Dallas.'_ Stan and Eric exchange nods. "Sorry to hear about Sophie-Anne; trouble all around her. You had the right idea, Sheriff. Barry here is a lot of help." Stan nods to Sookie. "Miss Stackhouse."

"Actually, it's Mrs. Northman now, Your Majesty." Sookie dips into an almost curtsy. She only does so, because she actually likes and respects Stan. He had treated her with grudging respect when she and Bill had gone to Dallas. _'I missed my chance. Damn that Eric! I have been thinking of making Sookie Stackhouse my Queen ever since she saved my hide. She is one amazing woman.'_

Stan pats Eric on the back and dips his head at Sookie. "Congratulations."

He then moves on to give his regards to the newlyweds. Eric and Sookie walk back into the convention hall and stroll around, trying to "hear" anything of value.

Sookie notices a vampire dressed like Davy Crockett, suede boots and tassels; all that is missing is the coon-skin cap. Behind him is two moving spaces. No one ever steps into those spaces. Sookie turns to Eric. "Who is the guy dressed like he just came from the frontier and what is up with the moving blank spaces behind him."

Eric looks to the man and chuckles. "Sook, that is the King of Kentucky. As for the moving spaces, I figure that it is Brilingens. They are heavy duty body guards from another dimension. You need to have a witch preform the spell to open a rip for them to come over. Then when the job is done it needs to be opened again. It is an expensive endeavor. He must be in deep trouble to pay that much to have them over here."

Sookie picks up of something, she moves in the direction of the thought. It is coming from one of the servers. It is not much, so she moves on.

A few of the other humans have been notified that they should pick up a stray suitcase. It strikes Sookie as odd, because she remembers the owner saying something about trying to clear up a luggage problem.

She seems to be the only human attendee that has not been notified. She knows that all of hers, Eric's and Pam's were with them.

"Lover, what's going on, you are projecting an intense curiosity?" Eric asks.

"There is something rotten in the kingdom of Denmark." Sookie mutters to herself, which Eric gives her a look that she hasn't seen since he lost himself. "The luggage department has called every state's delegation and has had a suitcase brought up to the suites." Eric nods, "Are you thinking that they are planting something in all the floors?" He grabs her hand and they walk to the basement to investigate.

On the way there, they are met by Apollo and Noir. When Sookie relates her idea and what she heard, Noir blanches. "Damn cult!" she rages. The four of them turn around and walk back to the elevators. They are intercepted by Andre.

"The Queen demands that you come help her now, Mrs. Northman. You friends will have to stay here, though I am sure the Sheriff is not about to let you out of his sight." He nods to Eric. _'Well, at least Andre is following protocol.'_ Sookie thinks. Noir steps forward, "What is Sophie-Anne gotten herself into now, that requires my child's wife to help her mend?"

"It does not concern you Ma'am." Andre's civility is wearing thin. The bratty teenager is coming out.

Apollo starts to laugh as Noir's eyes blank out and she grips Andre's neck in a talon like hand. "Listen you sycophant piece of shit, everything that has to do with your kind, concerns me. You were never taught to respect you elders, either by you real parents or by that whiny child, you call a maker. I will teach you now." Noir tears an arm off of the man, making sure that it is his sword arm.

"You will get this back when I say you do." She taps his forehead. "You will not be able to grow any appendage back until I say so." She does staunch the bleeding though for him and sends him on his way.

Pam saunters up, "Go Grandma!" she slips by dryly. "On a serious note, I got a call this afternoon about a missing bag. What's going on, I thought we have all of our bags."

"We do. Sookie checked them all when we left the airport and when they rearranged our rooms. Someone is trying to get all these bags into the suites and rooms so they can blow this place sky high." Eric tells Pam, once they get to their room. Noir and Apollo agree. "I think they will wait for the trial to get over with, then they will go for it." Noir adds. She turns to Ares, who had just walked in the room.

"I believe you have a vampire to cull, my dear cousin. Oh, and to put you in the right type of mood, remember that he raped Sookie. I may still have a use for him from time to time. So don't let him die yet."

"I'll keep that in mind." He turns to Sookie and kneels. "I'm sorry. I'm not much for emotion but I also don't agree with that." Sookie pats his cheek and Ares strides out of the room.

Noir turns to the rest. "Sophie-Anne's trial is on the schedule for the night after tomorrow . I fully expect that Oklahoma to be there to try and scoop up Eric. If she persists, she will be facing the same charges. Hell, she might be brought up on them now." Noir's phone is buzzing.

"Hello Queen."

"I am trying again to get you to change your mind. She is a human. He is a Viking, a vampire and one of distinction. He should be King and if he still refuses, he should be married to a Queen, not a barmaid." The Queen whines in Noir's ear.

"I want Eric Northman as my husband! I will end her life I need to, to get what I want."

Noir presses a button on her phone. "Thank you for saying that. I now have enough evidence for you to be brought into this trial, tomorrow. Just a word of advice, if you were to kill her, he wouldn't marry you. It would give him reason for your assassination."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Eric lays there watching his sleeping wife. He, himself has just woken up from his daily sleep. They had a rough night, last night.

 _Eric had awoken from his slumber because of Sookie's anxiety and fear. He throws on just enough to make him decent and all but flies to her. She is holding a soda can, but it's at an odd angle. Eric slowly walks up as the security head and Quinn are trying to get her to set it down._

" _Come on Babe! Set it down." That tiger is starting to really grate on Eric's nerves. It seems that it is the same with Sookie, judging from the irritation leaking through their bond. "Don't call me Babe! I am not your anything, Mr. Quinn." Sookie's eyes spark. Eric sends her some love and devotion._

" _Ma'am, really why are you trying to save us all? You don't see any vampires up here, trying to take it for you." The man was trying to talk her down._

" _That's because most are still too young to get up this close to sunset. Of course, I am over a thousand years old, and have the added incentive of feeling my wife's fear." Eric drawls. The human breathes easier, Quinn growls lowly, and Sookie's shoulders relax. He approaches Sookie slowly._

" _Give me the can and get out of here." Eric desperately tries to glamour his way into her mind. It is worth a try, if it only works this one time._

 _Sookie shakes her head. "Nice try honey. You know that doesn't work on me."_

" _It was worth trying." Eric is now starting to get worried. "Why must you always be so pig-headed?"_

" _Just call me Petunia." Sookie smarts off._

" _Now is not the time to trade pleasantries. Put the damned can down or give it to one of us." Quinn roars._

' _ **All we need is a whip and a three legged stool and we would have a circus act.'**_ _Eric thinks as he watches the tiger yell at his wife. He growls at the large man. "Mind your place, quadruped."_

 _A robot comes onto the scene and after one small look rolls back out._

" _Technology." Eric scoffs._

" _That's bull and you know it. You love that spreadsheet program at the club." Sookie retorts._

 _Once the robot had time to get back down, a bomb guy walks up the stairs to retrieve the can. He looks at Eric and the tiger._

" _You two need to leave." The space man wannabe tells the two men._

" _Hell no." Quinn tells him. He looks over to Eric as if to challenge him. '_ _ **she'll find out now that I am the only one that cares for her. He'll just let her blow up with the can, he can't really love her. She is just a human to him.'**_

" _I am defiantly not going anywhere without_ _ **my**_ _wife." Eric pronounces. Sookie smiles at him. He winks back, now that the danger is past. He inches closer to her, so he can gather her to him the minute that she is safe._

 _The bomb man holds out a padded canister and Sookie places the can inside it very carefully. The man turns smoothly and asks Quinn to get the door. Once Quinn turns, Eric sweeps Sookie up and flies her off to their room._

 _He closes the door and turns to his wife. "Why?"_

" _It was more a problem of me being offended by litter in a nice place like this. When I picked it up, it didn't slosh like a full can should, it felt solid. By then, I was in an "Oh Shit " situation. I probably would have been fine ,if Quinn had not shown up. While I appreciate his wanting to help me, I didn't want to listen to the ideas in his head. That if he saved me; I would turn to him and birth a slew of part-tigers." Sookie is crying by the end of the explanation._

 _Eric takes her into his arms. "I hate thinking that I will lose you." He whispers into her hair and takes her lips. Eric spends the next few hours reaffirming their bond and lives. He makes sure that she is fed before they go to a cocktail party._

 _Sookie was wearing her ice blue dress and smiles at Eric, when his pride for having her as a wife flows through their bond._

 _Both of them had problems at the party. The OK queen was in attendance and like a shark in the water was circling. Eric resolves not to leave his wife's side the whole night. He even follows her to the bathroom and takes her hand once again when she walks back out. "Are you scared of something?" Sookie asks, concern and love filters through to him._

" _Just that the brunette that's been always near us all night." Eric smiles at his wife catching on to his scheme._

" _That's her huh?" Sookie looks over and takes the Queen's measure. "Yes lover, but I am partial to my blonde fairy princess instead."_

 _Sookie crooks her finger to him. When Eric bends over, she pecks his lips for the comment. "Tack älskare." She says._

 _Eric's eyes crinkle, Sookie had never said that to him, nor has she ever spoken his language. He takes her hand, and leads her over to Noir. The goddess holds up her hand, and motions to Pam. "Let's retire to our rooms."_

 _They get to the door, before Eric and Sookie are stopped by John Quinn. "Sheriff Northman, Sookie, the trials starts at five sharp. After the trials, the hotel is throwing a ball." He tells them, raising an eyebrow at Eric and Sookie's joined hands. Eric nods and thanks Quinn._

Eric looks over to the clock, it's three-thirty. He has never been up this early. He shakes his head and slides down the bed, to get to his woman's lips. Sookie sighs sleepily.

"Time to get up honey. Remember, the tiger said five sharp. We'll come back before the Ball, so you can get ready my love." Eric murmurs into her ear.

"Yeah, and then when he mentioned the Ball, he was thinking about interrupting each dance that we have. "She" promised me to him, if he can separate us." Sookie tells Eric, as she stretches.

"Well, I guess we'll see about that. Now that we know, I will make sure that you dance with only Ares, Apollo and Night, who will be here. I'll dance with Noir and Pam. Cleo likes you, maybe she'll help too. You can dance with Russell and Stan also. You have more options than I do, my love." Eric smirks at her.

Sookie dresses in a cranberry business suit, and black peep toe pumps. She puts her hair up in a French twist. When she looks into the mirror, to apply her makeup, Sookie doesn't recognize herself. She smiles when Eric walks out of the bathroom and his mouth drops. "Where is did my little wife go and who are you?" he asks as he circles her.

"Do I usually look that bad?" Sookie asks, starting to get annoyed at his reaction.

"No darling, but you look completely different. You will be a hit." Eric leans in and licks her cleavage. At her gasp, he smirks. "It was the only place without makeup. The plus, is in your lusty gaze." Eric smiles.

"Fine, to keep the field even." Sookie stretches up and presses a kiss to his jugular, leaving a print of her lips for all to see. Eric growls. "That was mean, I can't retaliate or we'd be late."

They walk into the hall and meet the rest of their party; Pam, Ares and Night. "Noir and Apollo needed to be down there early." Night explains.

The trial of Peter Threadgill is first. Everyone crowds into the room to watch the King of Arkansas be led in, wrapped in silver chains. He is thrown to his knees, in front of the stage. Noir and another woman sit upon thrones. Noir's is placed above the other lady's. The other lady is wrinkled and white haired, she also looked like she was blind.

Sookie leans over to Eric and asks who the other woman is. "She's the Ancient Pythoness. She was an oracle. Supposed the same one that consulted with the Macedonian prince."

Sookie turns that over in her head. Pythoness… oracle...the Pythia! Apollo is overseeing the trials. Sookie looks up at Noir, who nods slowly. Ares and Night close around Sookie, Eric and Pam. "You three might want to cover your ears. Noir will be doing her Goddess thing soon. Sookie remember what I told you at the competition?" Night asks.

Sookie nods, "If they tell you to, close your eyes." she tells Eric and Pam. "You might want to cover your heads too, Noir has gotten more powerful since she and Apollo got together. Her temper has gotten shorter too." He moves his head towards Ares, who chuckles.

"Peter Threadgill; King of Arkansas, you are charged with the attempted murder of your wife, Queen Sophie-Anne of Louisiana and the conspiracy of the same. How do you plead?" the Pythia asks.

"I plead guilty. I tried to take Sophie-Anne out. I can only throw myself on the mercy of the my Goddess and yourself." Peter's crisp voice sounds throughout the hall.

Sookie looks around the hall, while Noir debates the sentence with the Pythia. Sophie-Anne looks like she is crying, but Sookie knows it is just for show. She is looking down so, you can't see that there is no blood tears on her face. Andre is patting her back with his remaining hand.

Noir stands from her throne. "Peter Threadgill, I here by carry out your sentence. The next oldest vampire in your kingdom is now the regent. Let's hope that they do a better job handling their marriages." Noir nods to her brother and cousin.

"Now." Night bellows. Sookie, Pam and Eric close their eyes and cover their heads. When he says it is clear, they straighten. The room is singed and Peter is no more.

Noir waves her hand and Sophie-Anne and the Queen Freyda are brought forward, magically and against their will. Noir stands again. "This one is not a trial, it is a response to these two regents not respecting the power that placed them in their positions.

Both of these women have repeatedly schemed against my rulings and have tried to split up a bonded, thrice married pair. Said pair was married and bonded on my word and in my presence. As you know that is the strongest type of union in our culture.

The groom took it one step farther and chose to place his human family's wedding band on his bride, thus making her the only one that he can and will ever call his wife.

These two Queens decided that this marriage did not fit into their frame of how things should go. One wants the wife for her pet, personal drinking fountain and to only work for her. The other wants the husband for her own and has threatened to me that she will kill the wife if need be, to get what she wants.

Does anyone remember the penalty for disrespecting you goddess?" Noir asks the nervous crowd.

Andre was crying, for real. Sophie-Anne is cowering and the other queen is shaking in her boots. Most of the vampires are shaking their heads in disbelief. Russell, Bart and Stan are hissing. Noir smiles evilly.

"Only one of you is going to get the traditional punishment. The other will get what she wants, with a twist." Everyone sits back.

"When Noir gets creative, it's never good for the person." Apollo mutters, to which Night agrees with his future brother in law. The man had just joined them in the stands.

Noir floats off the stage and walks up to Andre. She attaches his arm and touches his forehead. The arm knits back on. She leans down and whispers in his ear. Everyone could see a glazed look come over his blue eyes. Both of them, walk back down to the two girls. Noir once more turns to the assembly.

"My ruling is that Sophie-Anne Leclerq will lose her seat as she is unfit to rule such a lucrative state. She is now only a regular vampire again. You will never be able to attain the seat again. As the oldest vampire in the state, I once again ask Eric Northman, if he wants the title." Everyone looks on as Eric stands.

Sookie can hear the murmurs of the crowd. Eric's stature alone draws comments, but the fact that he is one of the oldest and well respected vampires in the region, who up until a few months ago was single, is a big deal. Freyda's eyes are glazed with longing.

"My Goddess is exceptionally gracious to offer once again. I have never wanted to hold the title of King. I am perfectly happy with my position of Sheriff. I will have my hands full in the future as it is." Eric sits again and pulls Sookie close.

"Gervaise?" Noir asks. The man looks at Cleo and Eric. When they nod their acceptance, he stands. "I will be honored to ascend to the throne, My Goddess. With my two friends and former fellow Sheriffs under me, I know I can keep the state up where she should be." Noir motions for Gervaise to walk up to her. She reaches up to touch his face. A glow starts to emanate from her hands. "Long live the King." Noir pronounces.

"On to the second part on your punishment Sophie-Anne. Andre has always been by your side. He will be no longer. Oklahoma has expressed interest in marrying.

Of course, she wanted to marry a man who has already been bonded and married on my word. So as Eric is taken and Andre is unattached, why not have him marry her. He deserves to have someone who will love only him.

We all know that you, Sophie-Anne are more inclined to the females.

I have relieved you child of the enthrallment that bonds your children to you. Andre will become the Queen of Oklahoma's consort. Sophie-Anne your last act will be releasing your child, so he has no call to return to you."

Noir claps her hands together and Sophie-Anne releases Andre and slumps down. Oklahoma looks at her future husband with a discerning eye. He seems to have passed the test. Sookie is grossed out. She can see the attraction to Eric, but Andre. Ewww!

"Oh yeah." Noir says quietly to herself.

She turns to the assembly again. "Sophie-Anne, you were found to be the head of the V distributions in the state of Louisiana. I have the evidence here, that you have ordered that vampires under a hundred years are to give of their blood, for the V sales.

My ruling is very simple and will be applied to anyone I find that does this. You are to be drained. Your three hundred year old blood will be given to the healers for treatment of injured vampires and supes."

Noir hooks Sophie-Anne up to a human blood donation station and she pumps the vampire's blood into packs for the healers. Everyone gasps as she transforms into the seven foot winged reaper and removes Sophie-Anne's head with her scythe.

"Listen well. When I make a decision, I want it taken as Gospel. Understand that I will remove any regent that goes against me and I will remove you permanently. That is all." Noir returns to her normal appearance.

"Wow, she didn't need to go all god-like. She is better than me. I would have wiped the floor with the whole assembly." Ares admires the finesse that Noir used to get her point across.

The vampires start to file out. Most are muttering about how Noir was fair to rule as she did. She could have taken them both out. It hurt Sophie-Anne to the very end that she was made to give up Andre. Eric stops to talk with Gervaise and Sookie waits by his side as he pledges his help to Gervaise with Cleo agreeing. Pam nods to Gervaise as she stops and asks if Eric was going to be long, if so she was going to get ready.

Eric finishes up and clasps Sookie's hand. "Ready love?"

"Yeah, I've got some time ahead of me. Not all of us can zip through things." Sookie smiles. Cleo laughs out loud. "Sookie, even with the speed, I still will need some time too." She assures her. Eric shakes his head as they walk away.

When Eric closes the door to their room, Sookie launches for the shower, which makes the vampire laugh. She sticks her head out of the bathroom, feeling his humor at her display.

"Our hair may be the same length, but all you will do with yours is pull it back. Mine on the other hand, needs some time and work." Sookie disappears again.

During the time spent milling around before the trials, Eric asked, or rather gave permission to Russell and Stan to dance with Sookie. He explained what Sookie heard. Both men and Bart Crowe promised that they would not let the tiger get to Sookie. Night, Apollo and Ares nodded their agreement, when he looked over to them.

As Eric is laying out his tuxedo, Sookie comes out of the bathroom. She has a towel wrapped tightly around her and her hair is all twisted up on the top of her head. Sookie is wearing a slight dusting of something shimmery over her cheekbones.

"Do we _have_ to go tonight?" Eric whines as he walks over to his wife and nuzzles against the crook of her neck. Sookie smiles lazily and nods. He clicks his tongue. "That's a shame. We could spend the rest of our night here, with me showing you how much I desire you right now."

Sookie moves away and pulls out her dress and heels for the night. "I am done with the bathroom." She says as she pushes him towards the room. Sookie has come to enjoy the look on Eric's face when he removes the outer layer of her clothing, on the few occasions that she has had to dress up.

Eric rushes through his shower. His wife is dressed, in her red, one shouldered dress, when he emerges to put on his tux. His mouth waters, looking at her legs through the slits in the dress, as he dresses and waits for her to put on her heels.

When she stands up, Eric hands her a small jewelry box. Inside, is a pair of garnet earrings. They have just enough dangle to look elegant, but will not weigh her ears down. Sookie gasps when she opens them, kisses him and slips them into her ears. "Perfekt." Eric whispers in her ear, as he opens the door.

Pam is standing there, preening herself. Eric's child and right hand woman is dressed in a slate grey ball gown. Her hair is piled up high. Sookie steps forward. "You look great, Pam." She smiles as she circles the other blonde.

"I told you, I used to wear my hair up high." She touches the side of her head. "Pads and all." Pam laughs. Eric tosses her another jewelry box. In hers, is a broach. "Tack Eric." Pam smiles as she attaches the pin onto the middle of her bodice. They walk down to the revamped banquet hall.

Pam walks into the hall ahead of them. Eric tucks Sookie's hand into his elbow. "Come on, Lover. Let's dance, I know you want to." Eric spins Sookie out and gathers her close. He spies Quinn in the corner. So far, the tiger has not made a move. Eric looks down and watches his wife's eyes. He leans down and kisses her. "You are so lovely tonight." She smiles up at him and then ducks her head. "Thank you Eric." When the song ends, Eric gathers her close.

The band announces a pair of exhibition dancers. They glide around the room, as if they are on a cloud. The next song is a little faster than Eric was used to. It is a song from the late nineties'. Sookie spies Quinn walk towards her and Eric. She slightly motions with her head. Eric nods and almost like it is magic, Russell Edgington steps up to them.

"May I have this dance, my friend?" Russell bows grandly to Sookie. She curtseys and he sweeps her away. He and Sookie waltz to the fast song as Eric looks on. Quinn saunters up to him.

" You are letting her dance with _him_?" Quinn asks Eric.

"Russell and Sookie are friends. She was staked at his club in Mississippi, by that minister from the Fellowship of the Sun. He let her stay at his mansion, had someone heal her and forgave her, when she stole Bill from his compound. She staked Bill's maker in the process. Then someone pushed her into the same trunk that Bill was in. He was starved and tortured. He ended up raping and almost draining Sookie. I pulled her out and drove her home. She broke up with Bill a week later. We just found out that she was rendered barren from the experience." Eric explains. "I trust Stan, the King of Texas with her too. I imagine that he'll ask her to dance also."

Eric walks off and asks Cleo to dance. They go around the floor until the song is done. Eric sees that he was being proven true. Stan had just walked up to Sookie and asked her to dance. Again, it is a faster song, which Eric has no idea how to dance to. He knew what to do with a slow song and any of the ballroom types.

Sookie slinks back to him for the next song. It was slow and sultry. Eric pulls her tightly against him. "I know how to dance to this." He breathes into her ear and kisses her neck. They sway together to the bluesy number.

In between songs, Sookie had asked the band if they knew any swing songs. Waltzing was nice and all, but she had a tall, strong partner and she knew she could teach him the dance. When they start playing a Brian Setzer song, Sookie smiles.

"Are you up to learning something from your wife. You are tall and strong enough for the stunts, you should be able to swing me around well enough." Eric's eyes widen. "Stunts?"

She pats his face and smiles. "You'll see, trust me." Sookie teaches him the steps and then grins, "OK. Eric, keep a hold of my hands but throw me over your shoulder and let go when I come back around." He follows the advice and then catches her. A few minutes later, she grins again. "This time, pass me through your legs, cross your hands and pass me through again." The song ends soon after. Eric looks at her. "Sookie what was that?"

"That was the swing, well with the lifts added in; I believe that they call it the Lindy. Gran taught Jason and I how to dance all of the different steps that she learned over the years. You were in the war, how did you not learn the swing?" His wife laughs.

"I was on the other side." Eric says quietly as he pulls her to him. "Aryan looks, you know." He shrugs. "Come on, lover. Let's go and spend the rest of the night alone." Sookie slips her hand into Eric's.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Time again for a disclaimer. I don't own any of these wonderful characters. I am loosely following Ms. Harris' outline. Eric finally has his wife alone.

Chapter 29:

Eric pulls his wife into their room and closes the door. "You are all mine for the rest of the night. No tigers, no gods, no well-meaning friends and no interfering regents. She was still watching me most of the night." Eric growls as he strokes his hand down Sookie's neck.

When she moans, he kisses her and walks her back to the bathroom. Eric walks around her for a moment, trying to figure out where the zipper is. He wants to rip the dress off of her sexy body, but he knew that he would not hear the end of it. Sookie smirks as she reaches under her arm and starts the hidden zipper. Eric's fangs snick down when the zipper gets to the bottom and she slips the shoulder off.

The dress drops and Sookie is standing in front of her husband in her red bra and underwear. Eric steps up to her. "All the way to the skin." He mutters lowly. He unfastens the hooks on her bra. It falls to the floor along with the garter belt, stockings and her panties. Eric strips down, picks her up and starts the shower. He places Sookie under the spray and reaches for the soap. After lathering his hands, Eric raises her arms and washes down her sides and arms. Then he steps closer, pressing against her back. His hands grip her shoulders and start massaging the tension away. "Oh Eric." Sookie groans as his thumbs dig deeper. That has an expected reaction below his hips. She leans back slightly on him and smiles to herself.

Eric finishes washing her and wets down her hair, soaps it and then rinses it out carefully. Sookie pushes him under the water and returns all of his kind affection. Eric rinses off and grabs her. He shuts off the water and they dry each other off, in between kisses that are increasing in heat. They make it to the bed, which Eric tosses Sookie onto gently, following her down. He attacks her body with his lips and hands. She arches into him, making Eric groan.

"De saker som du döljer under dessa klänningar för din." (The things that you hide under those dresses for yours.) He mutters as he swirls his tongue around her nipple.

"I knew you would enjoy that." She says as she runs her hands down his back to his butt. Eric nods before focusing on where her hands are heading. He leans in for a kiss and then grabs her around the waist, lifting her onto her hands and knees. Eric thrusts home and kisses his way up her spine while pumping in and out of her. Sookie moans and pushes back. He lifts her upper torso, so she is on her knees and rocks into her while massaging her breasts. This causes Sookie to moan and Eric to grunt. He can feel her tightening and smiles as he sinks his fangs into her neck, sending his lover over the edge.

Sookie pulls away a bit and turns towards him. He sees that she has something in mind, but knows not what. "Lay down Eric." Sookie orders, not something that she usually does, especially to a thousand year old vampire that could snap her like a twig. She stretches out over her husband and asks him why her dress that first night was such a turn on to him. All the while she starts to kiss her way down his body.

"Because you dressed up, not to go to a "vampire club" but to go to a club in general. You looked like an angel among a den of demons. It goes without mentioning that it fits you like a glove.

Bill may have claimed and still does to love you, but I have always been there and will be until my final death. I will give you all that you need and anything that you may want.

I may have been with many women, but only one dared to walk into my club; wearing something that was not the norm, call me out on my being rude, thank me for helping her, even though I didn't really do anything, refuse my advances, both verbal and non; and save my livelihood without asking for anything else in return.

The same woman when I told her that I would still call on her to help me, made _**me**_ promise to take any human offenders to the police in return for her helping me voluntarily.

I find that dress so damned sexy, because that's what _**you**_ were wearing, the first time I met my wife."

Every so often Eric has to stop in his explanation because Sookie is driving him wild. Her mouth is currently attached to the underside of his neck, having made its third circuit around his body. His body is screaming for release from her teasing measures.

Sensing that he needed her to let up, Sookie moves back up and kisses Eric's mouth. He takes that as a sign and rolls her over, lifts her leg and enters her deeply. Sookie matches his fast pace and both feel the shocks move through Sookie into him. It speeds their race to nirvana.

Eric bites his wrist for Sookie and then sinks his teeth into her neck. When she pulls on the blood, it feels like she is pulling all of him into her and he loves it. That feeling grows from the bottom of his balls, the next pull puts Eric over the brink. He thrusts as deep into her as he can and lets go. He can feel her muscles milking him, clamping onto him, griping him and bringing him deeper into her.

"Jag vill aldrig flytta från dig, min kärlek, min älskare, min fru, mitt hjärta." (I would never move from you, my love, my lover, my wife, my heart.) Eric says softly in his native language.

He finally feels her gradually calm down. He pulls out of the greatest place that he has ever found, with reluctance.

Sookie rolls into his arms and settles down onto his chest. "Thank you Eric." She smiles lazily at him.

"You don't need to thank me for making love to you. I love being buried deep inside you. I will never get tired of being with you. You can barely keep your eyes open, get some sleep Lover. I'll be right next to you." Eric murmurs as he lays down next to her and gathers Sookie into his arms. "I love you Eric." Sookie whispers as she falls under Morpheus' spell.

"I love you too, Sookie. I think, I might have always. I have been waiting for a thousand years, and have finally met the woman that will always be mine." He whispers back. He holds Sookie until he falls under with the rising of the sun.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: This one is a bit short.

Chapter 30:

' _SOOKIE!'_

Sookie's eyes pop wide, she looks at the clock. It's 9:30 am. What in the world is someone waking her at this hour for?

' _Sookie, it is Barry. There is something going on. I have heard strands of threatening thoughts the whole time we've been here. That and the strange suitcases that no one has claimed.'_

' _Barry, get Stan and Joseph out of here. NOW! I'll get the Brilingens to get Kentucky out and call Desmond. I mean it Barry. Get Stan out!'_

Sookie launches out of bed and calls Desmond Cataliades.

"Morning Sookie," he answers in his cheery voice.

"Desmond, get yourself, your niece, Gervaise and Cleo out NOW! I just heard that the FotS is going to blow this place to smithereens. Get them out!"

"Thank you Sookie."

Sookie runs across the hall and bangs on the doors of Kentucky. Clovache answers and after Sookie explains, both bodyguards jump into action. Sookie runs to Noir's room and hammers on the door. Ares answers with Night right behind him. She tells them that someone needs to get Russell and Bart out. Ares and Night bust open their door, cover the vampires and run out. Sookie trips the fire alarm. Apollo and Noir run to Fredya and Andre's room and do the same.

Sookie returns to her rooms, she strips the blankets off of Eric, says a prayer to the gods that he put on some pajama pants last night and slathers him in that lotion that Apollo gave her, she then wraps him in the cloak that he wore during the Mississippi/ Indiana wedding. She re-coats the exposed areas and runs into Pam's room to repeat the process. She wraps Pam in her blankets, stuffs her in her pink travel coffin and fastens the coffin closed. She drags Pam's coffined butt into her room. Her next objective is to wake her husband.

Sookie walks up to their bed and screams into his ear.

"ERIC!"

His eyes open a bit. "What love, I need to sleep." He tries to turn over.

"I don't give a shit Eric Northman if it is High Fucking Noon. You are going to get out of this bed. I am trying to save your and your child's asses. Now get the hell up and help me break this window out." Eric finally sits up, feeling her panic and fear.

That is when the first rumble rolls through the hotel. Eric's eyes open wider now. The both of them push Pam's coffin against the glass. It finally cracks, with one more push it busts and Eric grabs Sookie and sits them both on Pam's coffin to ride down the side of the hotel. Sookie feels his strength drain on hers, as he tries to slow all three of their descents. He finally lets the coffin go and holds onto his wife as he lands slowly. When they touch down, the emergency personnel are starting to show up. Eric staggers into Sookie and gathers her to him. Sookie looks around and sees Pam's coffin. It is open, looks like it popped when it landed, but is in decent shape otherwise. She closes it and she and Eric sit on it for a bit. She dials on her phone and a tired tiger answers.

"I don't want to hear from you again, but you need to get you and your sister out of that place NOW! The crazy fanatics are planning to blow the place up." Quinn thanks her and hangs up.

Noir, Ares and Night walk up to them. "Let's get you all home. Russell and Bart are loaded, so is Bill, Stan, Joseph, Cleo and Gervaise. We just need to put you and Pam into the bus to the airport. There is an extra coffin for you Eric. Go get some sleep." Noir pats the Viking on the shoulder. He turns to his wife and hugs her tight. When he pulls away, he has blood tears pouring down his face. Sookie kisses his cheek. He climbs into the travel coffin and the two men load him in.

Sookie steps onto the bus and receives a round of applause. She smiles and waves them down. "Barry was the one who alerted me to it."

"Yes, but you took control and saved us all, Sookie." Barry blushes at her comment.

Carla, the girl that she was to room with and Gervaise's human girlfriend, runs to her. "Thank you for thinking of us." Carla hugs Sookie and that leads to another round of applause. Herve, Cleo's squeeze was happy too.

Desmond walks up to her. "You saved six regents, their human helpers, loves, myself and Diantha, and The Quinns. You are a hero in our world."

"Thank you, Mr. Cataliades."

The ride to the airport is fraught with worry and disbelief for Sookie. Worry, because she hoped that everyone that she cared about was out. Disbelief, because no one had mentioned Eric not burning in the direct sunlight. Maybe they thought it was due to his age. Being so old has let him do other things that others cannot, like get up so much earlier than the other vampires. Sookie noticed that Russell was an early riser also.

The price of the flight is paid for by Noir. She had to stay behind to get everyone that she could away and those she could not, to her father. Ares was going to go after the FotS. Night came to make sure that Sookie was guarded, until her husband is up. Then he was going to watch over Quinn and Frannie.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Because of a busy schedule with the bombing, the Anubis airline is laid out straight. Noir had expected that, so she asked Sookie if she would house the regents until the airline got it figured it out. Between her house and Bill's they'll be able to house them all. She gave Sookie money to pay for feeding them.

Sookie directs the helpers to stow Stan's, Joseph's, Russell and Bart's and Eric and Pam's coffins in her house and the rest over to Bill's. She is unpacking, when the vampires start to rise. Eric and Russell first, them being the oldest.

"I am sorry that all I can offer you is some True Blood or Lifeline, Russell. I know you drink the real stuff, usually." Sookie explains to the King of Mississippi. He smiles and nods to her grandly. "Don't worry, I'll take an A- please." He assures her as he sits at her kitchen table.

"I am obliged to you, I hear. You and your fast thinking got the regents of most of the South out of there in record time. If there is ever anything that you need, you just call on Mississippi and Indiana. I am sure that the other states will offer the same, but I offered first, remember that." Russell takes a drink from his bottle.

Eric has been quiet all this time, taking in the adoration that his wife was receiving. He was so proud of Sookie that he could burst, and he was sure that she could feel that along with the gratitude for saving his and Pam's butts again. Her bravery has no bounds, when it comes to the ones that she loves and calls her friends.

Stan and Bart were the next ones up. Both grab a bottle of synthetic blood. Bart goes to his knees in front of Sookie. "Thank you for saving Russell and myself. I understand that you know him better, but you will always be a friend of the State of Indiana from this day forward." He kisses her hand.

Stan is the next one to drop to his knees. "You have saved me and mine, yet again. You and Eric are always welcome in Texas. I am glad that you didn't marry that pansy. Bill is brave only when he needs be, but he was not the one, that wanted to go into the church.

Eric ordered him to. He was out of his mind with worry. I heard that Bill actually started with you because Sophie-Anne ordered him to. That was the smartest thing that he ever did, meet you. As far as trying to trick you, I will never trust his word again." He kisses her hand also. _'I wish I was able to thank you the way I want to. You deserve to be a Queen. I wish I had not waited so long before seeing you again. Maybe, I could have had a chance with you.'_

Joseph walks into the room, Pam following behind. Joseph hugs Sookie and Pam rips her out of his arms and into hers. Tears are running down Pam's face. Sookie pulls away and wipes her friend's face. She smiles at the woman.

"I see that there was no damage done. Good."

Pam nods. "No, damage done. Thank you Sookie. I can't believe that I am going to say this, and I will deny it to anyone beyond this room, but I love you. Even over two hundred years younger than I am and you have proven to be a better mother than mine was." It was high praise from the stoic vampire woman.

"Thanks Pam, but I would not know what to do, if you got all mushy on me. I have gotten used to our slinging the dry and slightly insulting comments around. Besides, Eric likes you better as a bitch, and you know it." Eric laughs at his two girls. Sookie turns,

"Welcome back to the land of the semi-living, my love." She smirks. The rest of them laugh.

Eric nods to her as she passes him another blood. She drops a kiss on his lips as the door opens. There stands the other people that Sookie saved. Herve and Carla had told their vampire other halves that it was Sookie that organized the effort to get them out.

Gervaise strides forward and kneels at her feet. "Mrs. Northman, you will be rewarded for saving my sheriffs' lives as well as my own. You have done a great service to us all.

I am proud to say that you reside in my Kingdom." He stands again and bows to her. Sookie's eyes fill with tears. She knew that Gervaise wasn't so sure of her before this trip.

"You are very welcome, Your Majesties. It was not a matter of saving the regents of the area. I don't care about royalty. It was a matter of saving my friends and loved ones. Not many know that, I have very little family. Mostly it's my brother and I, aside from Eric, Pam and my cousins. But I count you all as worthy of being my family. Even if I am a lowly human." She arches her brow at the King of Louisiana. He laughs and holds up his hands.

Eric tells them that they are welcome to come to Fangtasia. Cleo, Herve, Gervaise and Carla beg off, since they are so close to their homes. They ask Sookie if they can call someone to pick them up. The rest decide to take the Northmans' up on their hospitality. Stan, Barry and Joseph pile into Sookie's Bentley with her and Eric and Russell and Bart climb in with Pam. The two cars arrive at the bar in a half of an hour.

Russell smiles, as he himself is in the bar business, he can pick up on the nuances. Sookie and Pam group a few tables together, so they all can sit. Barry gets a kick out of being one of the chosen few. All the vampires ignore the fawning wannabes, following Pam's example.

' _Is it always like this?'_ Barry asks Sookie silently.

Sookie nods to him. _' They think that if they act that way, vampires will want to be around them, bed them, drink from them, and ultimately turn them. That's the normal response to Pam and Eric. Imagine if they knew that there were three kings sitting here.'_ Sookie explains.

Eric turns to her and quietly asks to speak to her in his office. She hopes that he is not secretly down about her saving him.

The last time she really saved his butt, he was cross at her for the rest of the ride to her house.

It was broad daylight, if she had not coated both of them, they would not have made it. When they get to the office, he closes the door and grabs her into a tight hug.

"I cannot express how much gratitude I have for you right now. I was silent because there were so many around thanking you. You got our friends and Pam out. You even saved Bill and Quinn. I love you so much. I am honored to have a Valkyrie as my bride. You made it so Pam and I would not burn if we were exposed to the sun and watched over all of us. Thank you for saving my life, yet again." He kisses her passionately, and then carries her over to the couch.

"You are welcome. I was not about to let my husband and his child either be blown up or burnt in the sun." Sookie runs her fingers through his hair, as he sets his head on her lap.

"How did you do that anyway? I was amazed that I didn't roast in the sun." Eric sits up and nuzzles her neck. He should have burnt to a crisp. Eric and Sookie walk back into the bar. He pulls her into his lap, much to the fang banger's chagrin. They relax and enjoy the company of their friends for the night.

When they return, the kings climb into their travel coffins for the trip back to their states. Sookie sets Pam up in the china closet and Barry up in one of the bedrooms upstairs. She slides into bed and into her husband's loving arms. Eric looks over the take from the last week and is satisfied that everything went alright in his and Pam's absence. _'Sookie never explained how I didn't burn in the direct sunlight. I'll ask her again tomorrow night.'_ Eric thinks to himself.

The sun was coming up, he could feel it, but it was not dragging him down into oblivion like it usually does. Finally, he starts to fade and lays down further in the bed with Sookie.

Sookie wakes the next morning, and pads out into the kitchen for her coffee. She takes an inventory of the vampire supplies and relaxes when she sees that the Kings have been picked up. There is a note on the table.

 _Mrs. Sookie Northman,_

 _Please take this for you inconvenience and hospitality. You are a rare woman to care for people that could do away with you in a second. Take care and many happy returns for your marriage to Sheriff Northman. You have friends in Texas, Mississippi, and Indiana. Thank you again for saving us._

 _Russell Edgington_ _,_ _Bart Crowe_ _,_ _Stan Davis_

Under the note is three checks. Each is for a thousand dollars. Sookie shakes her head. They were only here for the day. Because she knew that they would not give her the money, unless they meant for her to keep it. Sookie takes out some stationery and write three Thank You notes for the checks. It is only common courtesy, her grandmother was telling her in her head. She will send them out on her way into Merlotte's.

She still has two days left, but she wants to let Sam know that she was back, if he needs the help. She drops the letters in the mail, deposits the checks, and drives to Merlotte's.

Arlene is practically running around the place, Holly is busing a table, but seems to have her other tables in order. Then why is Arlene doing a headless chicken routine? She asks Sam when he greets her with a hug.

"Oh, she wants to get out and go to her church's meeting. There is a fund raising thing going on. Apparently some people were arrested and the church is taking up a fund for their defense."

Sookie starts laughing out loud. "Anyone know what happened in Rhodes? The Fellowship of the Sun bombed the Summit. It destroyed two city blocks. I was barely able to get out alive." Before Arlene could open her mouth, Sookie shakes her head. "Arlene, you are wrong. They are killers. I have almost been killed by Steve Newlin himself twice. Once he told me that he was going to strap me to a burning vampire and broadcast it on television. The second time he staked me in the side." Sookie raises her shirt, and shows the scar from the attempt. Sam growls at the sight.

"I heard it from the servers that they had planned it for a while, taking up collections in the different churches to fund it for months. There was a suitcase in each room filled with explosives and coffins in the basement of the hotel. The ones that were caught confessed to be members of the church and that the whole church system knew about it."

"I don't believe you." Arlene sticks her chin out.

"The ones that were arrested, were brothers and their wives were sitting at home at the time. The explosion killed sixty vampires, but it also killed one hundred non-vampires, who were just working to support their families. Most could not stand vampires, they just worked there because it paid well. Go to your church and think about that when they celebrate how well they did. Think about those children that had no parent that came home yesterday because of prejudice." Sookie was starting to warm up. Her eyes begin sparking. Sam drags her into the office and lets her calm down.

"Take the next days and spend them with Eric. I have been asked to bar-tend at the Bellefluer Wedding. It is in two nights, I imagine that you and Eric were invited by Halleigh. I'll see you there. Come in the next time you are scheduled and we will be fine." He pats her on the shoulder.

Sookie walks back out and gets back into her car. She stops at the gas station to fuel up.

When she pulls back into her driveway, Sookie has decided to curl up with a new book and wait for Pam and Eric to wake up. She gets tired of the book, and puts on her swimsuit and goes to lay out in the sun.

Hours later, she walks into the house with the mail and resets the system. When she turns, she is met by the sight of Eric and Pam sitting at the table, having a blood. Sookie looks at her watch, seeing as it is only three in the afternoon, she wonders how it is possible.

"Is this what you do to make you smell so damned good?" Eric growls, stands and wraps his arms around her, laying his head on her shoulder. "I lay out in the sun at least five times a week. How are you two up so early, especially Pam." Sookie absently pats his head.

Eric lifts his head to look at his wife. "I was wondering that myself. You never answered me last night, Lover. How was I able to not burn in the sun?"

"When I was staked at Fangtasia, Apollo handed me a jar of cream. He said that he wanted to see us again." She points to herself and Eric. "He told me that it should help in the future. It was floating around in my purse since then. When I first heard of the bombing, I knew that's what he meant.

I coated your whole bodies with it, wrapped you up as much as I could and then coated the exposed areas again just to be sure. I dragged Pam, ensconced in her coffin, into our room and woke you up. That is why you didn't fry like fat back bacon." Sookie feels a weight lift.

She looks at Eric, who is relieved that she told them what she did. "Sorry, I don't have any more. I used it all up on the two of you. So no swimming or tanning with Sookie." She looks at Pam and Eric with a wistful expression on her face.

"Thank you again, Sookie. You did all that, after you alerted the others to get out. I am so glad that I can count you as a friend and as family also." Pam whispers. Sookie hugs the woman.

Eric gathers Sookie up in his arms and asks about her work schedule. "I went to see Sam, to let him know that we were back early and that if he needed me, I could work. He told me that he does not want me back to work until the next scheduled day after the Bellefluer Wedding." Eric nods.

"Let me know what days that you have to work. I will schedule around you. You mean too much to let you be unprotected at work. I know Sam has an eye out for you and all, but I would rather be there." Sookie and Pam nod.

Sookie has already cut her hours back to part time; also she only works nights now. That way Eric or Pam can be there. It is not because she wants to spend all her time with Eric; he only trusts her safety to himself or his child.

On rare nights, both show up. Those are the nights that Arlene really pitches a fit. That is probably because, white bread Arlene can't understand Pam and her flirting with Sookie. Pam only does it on nights that Arlene is working, the other nights she is so prim and proper that the patrons have started asking if the two of them will be there tonight.

Sookie looks at the mail; there is a letter from Oklahoma addressed to Mrs. Sookie Northman. She doesn't know anyone from OK, other than a former patron who moved there to work. The man would not write to her and didn't know about her marriage. She opens the letter; it is written on expensive stationary and the handwriting is elegant.

' _Mrs. Northman,_

 _I am writing to apologize to you for trying to come between you and your husband. I am told that you saved all of us regents from the bombing. I wish to thank you for having the grace to save my consort and me, even after what we put you through._

 _You and your mate are always welcome to visit. Please let me know if there is anything you require. I am in your debt._

 _I hope that this information will be helpful to you and your King. I became aware of a scout passing through to Louisiana from Felipe. I do not know what he wants but, I am passing it over to you for free._

 _With my regards,_

 _Freyda, The Queen of Oklahoma_.'

"Well, that was unexpected." Sookie mutters as she puts the letter back in the envelope. Eric and Pam look over to her, interested. When she looks up, she explains that the letter was from the Queen of the Sooner state. She hands the letter over to Eric.

"Wow." Her husband mutters as he folds up the letter. "That is an honor indeed. You have yet another favor to call on if ever needed." He kisses Sookie's head and then Pam's before going to get dressed for Fangtasia.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: If you haven't figured it out yet, I love weddings. I also like setting Sookie and Eric up to dance. It's a little Mutt and Jeff but they go well together.

Chapter 32:

Two nights later, Sookie and Eric get ready for the wedding. Sookie wears one of the new cocktail dresses that he had bought for her. Eric smiles when she takes the dress out. Sookie rolls her hair up and pins it to her neck. Eric dresses in a dark business suit with a red tie, just like the night that they married. Sookie straps on some fancy sandals and stands. She turns and sees that her tall husband is on his knees, holding out another black velvet box. He hands it to her and gets up to stand behind her, lacing his arms around her, as she opens it.

Inside is a diamond eternity necklace. Sookie's breath catches. "Oh Eric, it's beautiful. Thank you." She turns in his arms and hugs him as tightly as she can. He takes the necklace out, puts it on her and kisses her. "Only the best for you. It is great that I can surprise you like this."

They drive in the Bentley, to Belle Rive. Eric walks around and gives her a hand out. He kisses her hand and laces his fingers with hers as they walk to the house. Eric hands the invitation to the attendant.

Mr. and Mrs. Eric Northman were invited because Glen Vick is the accountant for one of Eric's other businesses. Sookie laughed when he handed the invite to her. She made it out as two attending and sent it back.

Sookie and Eric nod to Sam as they pass. Sookie snickers when Selah blanches at the sight of Eric and her on the other side of the aisle.

Eric leans over and kisses Sookie's cheek and then seats his wife before taking a seat himself, draping his arm on the back of her chair, around her shoulders and rubs his hand along her arm. He can feel the excitement and happiness coming through the bond from his wife. "What is it with women and weddings?" He asks in a whisper.

"When we are young, we dream of our perfect weddings. We dress in our mother's clothes and pretend to walk down the aisle. We fantasize of what our husbands will be like, most of the time modeling our dreams on our fathers, or the opposite.

Some go so far as to have the wedding planned out long before ever meeting the groom.

If our mothers didn't end up with their dream wedding, they try to push their dreams onto us." Sookie looks off into space as she speaks. Then she looks down remembering her father. It is not a complete memory because she was only seven when he and her mother died.

"Hey, I didn't mean for it to upset you. I just wanted to find out what the fuss was about." Eric murmurs in her ear, as he pulls her closer. He tips her head up and sucks her tears off her face and kisses the tracks away.

"I'm alright Eric. Weddings just remind me that other than you, Pam and Jason, I have hardly any family to speak of." He nods at her sentiment and hugs her.

The other vampire clients of Glen's, all seat themselves around Eric. He is the most important client that Glen's firm has. They also now know that Mrs. Northman is a hero to their kind. So Eric and Sookie are the ones to be seen with. Bill nods from across the aisle. Sookie nods back.

She still has not forgiven him, but she has not let on that he was the source of the Bellefluer windfall. Bill's great- granddaughter, Miss Caroline is in her element, her beloved mansion is in well repair, and now she has married off two of her grandchildren.

During the receiving line, Sookie follows Eric's lead. He knows how this family has treated Sookie in the past. Glen spies Eric and nods grandly to him. "I am glad that you could make it Mr. Northman."

Eric smiles, which makes Portia jump a little. "I could not refuse when my wife is a member of an old family in Bon Temps too, Mr. Vick.

Sookie, this is one of our accountants, Mr. Glen Vick. Glen this is my wife, Sookie Northman."

Portia's eyes pop, she did not know that the one woman that she had made every attempt in blackballing from the wedding, was the wife of her new husband's richest and most important client. Portia even went as far as offering to mail all of Halleigh's invitations out at the same time as hers. When she was alone with them, she sorted through and tossed Sookie's in the shredder.

' _Shit, if I piss her off, her husband could ruin Glen. I told him not to specialize in vampire accounts. That necklace is worth more than mine and Halleigh's engagement rings combined._

 _I hear that she drives a Bentley, off the line._

 _Glen said that Northman could own the whole state and have scads of money left over and that is just from the two accounts that Glen manages. He just said one of our accountants. Rich and immensely handsome too. How did Sookie manage that?'_ Sookie read every thought that raced through her mind, and smiled her most canny smile.

"It was a lovely wedding Portia, you made a pretty bride." Taking the high road but still letting Portia know that she was aware of the intended snub.

"Thank you Sookie." Portia bows her head in contrition. _'How did she land him? He has more money than Midas, from the way Glen tells it.'_ The woman repeats in her head.

"I'm sorry to correct you at your own wedding Portia, but Midas had gold, not money. There is a difference; currency was made from gold and other precious metals. Whereas gold itself, was just lumps of rock until smelted down to make things. Midas only had the touch for a while, until he learned not to be greedy. It took touching and killing his daughter to teach it to him."

Eric and Sookie move on to the other couple; Andy and Halleigh. Andy takes the appearance of Sookie better. He knew that she and Halleigh were friends. "Thank you for coming, Sookie. It is great seeing you." This is as gracious as the gruff man could get.

"Thank you, Andy. This is my husband, Eric Northman. Eric, this is Detective Bellefluer and his wife Halleigh." Eric nods to them. Halleigh leans into Sookie's ear. "They were right, he could be a god." Sookie laughs at her friend. "Yes, he is." They both giggle at Eric's raised eyebrow.

Sookie and Eric walk to their assigned table. Bill and Selah are already sitting there. Bill nods and Selah looks skittish. Other vampires sit down also. The one on Sookie's left introduces himself as a guest of another vampire guest. Eric looks over. "Why have you not checked in with me?"

"I stopped by three nights ago. Spoke to the lovely bartender Felicia. She said that it was your night off."

The man nods and says that he goes by Jonathan, because his name was complicated to pronounce for most Americans. Sookie nods and returns to her drink.

She glances at her husband, who is trying to keep a blank face. She could feel the rage rolling through him. Not only did the man not check in, like he was supposed to, but he lied about it to Eric's face. She notices that it is past the scheduled dances, so she pulls him to the floor.

"I know, but you can't blow here Eric. You can rage once we get home. We need to figure out who sent him. It seems that Felicia is from the same person. She wasn't even there, so he wouldn't have met her there. Let's dance and then get a drink from the bar. They are serving Royalty Blended for all of you." Eric sweeps her into a waltz.

They glide around the floor, just like they did at the royal wedding ball in New Orleans. Again, everyone is entranced by their dancing, because they are so wrapped up in each other, yet they never miss a step.

When the song is over, Sookie leads Eric to the bar. Sam sets him up with a glass of blood and they sit back down at their table. Jonathan was off somewhere else.

Eric drapes his arm around his wife and sits back. He pulls her closer as they watch the couples do the cake cutting and bouquet and garter tosses. Eric plays with her hair and kisses her neck, eliciting a tiny moan.

"Are you wishing that we had a traditional wedding like this one, Lover? We could, it would rival any royal wedding in the world. My bloodline is still in power in one of the Scandinavian countries." Eric whispers in her ear and kisses her forehead.

Sookie pats his hand. "I never have. I have always been a private person. As flashy as you make yourself look to the public, I know better that you would rather it be the way we did it. I liked that we basically eloped." Sookie kisses Eric's cheek.

He grins at her. "You again prove without a doubt that you are the only one for me." Eric kisses her wedding ring. "Come on, I want to dance again. They are playing a tango." Eric pulls Sookie to her feet and walks her out to the dance floor.

Even with the height difference, they make a striking pair. Eric leads the Argentine tango expertly. Sookie follows and does the flourishes that make the dance so different. When the music is finished, Eric dips Sookie and kisses her throat. The other guests clap for them as Eric brings her back up and kisses her. "I love you, my wife, my heart." He whispers to her and leads her back to the table.

Selah is steamed. It is obvious that Sookie has moved on. Her husband dotes on her and holds her, heck the way he smolders at Sookie is enough to drench anyone's panties. He is constantly touching her. Sookie smiles at Eric for something that he says in her ear. Why can't Bill be like that? What was so damned special about Sookie?

She watches as Eric traces the elegant diamond necklace that Sookie is wearing and she grimaces. Bill never bought her anything like that. Even their rings are priceless, from what Bill told her. Something about them being Eric's family's rings. The diamond on Sookie's ring is at least four carats.

She catches him telling Sookie that they could renew their vows, if she wanted a large wedding. That it would rival the royals. Sookie turns him down saying that she likes that they eloped. What! is that girl dim? She gets a grin and he is touching her again.

Bill could not take his eyes off of Sookie. He could not believe that he had that and completely broke all of her trust. He lied to her, he raped her and almost drained her. Noir was right when she said that Sookie and his Caroline were the loves of his life. If only it had been his idea to come back like he told her. He would still have Sookie.

He only brought Selah because they were still alright when they were invited. He could feel the jealously pouring out of Selah. Eric has money, looks and power, all three things that women like Selah want in their man.

Bill's biggest wish is that Sookie would leave the Viking and return to him. He was going to dump Selah, the night that she announced that she was pregnant, and beg on bended knee for Sookie to take him back.

The next time he saw her, she and Eric were married, with a full blood bond and the Chieftain's rings. He looked it up in the vital records and found out that they were married in the eyes of the human government also.

Eric then, had him tell her about how they actually came to meet. All affection that she had for him then was lost.

So now both he and Selah are the scraps. He because Sookie married someone other than him and Selah because Eric has eyes for only one person, Sookie.

Yet, she saved him from the hotel. She saved them all. He owed her his life and still loved her, but she will always be with Eric. Bill's new master has warned him that if he upsets Sookie for any reason, he will deal with his wrath.

Eric has figured out that Jonathan is a scout for another state's regent. They were looking at Louisiana for a takeover. He tells his wife this while they are dancing again, leaning over so it looks like he is whispering something more private to her. Sookie nods and reacts like he wants her to. "Eric, do you think that he might be the one that Freyda was warning us about?" He nods.

Eric leans over again. " Your dress looks great on you." He nibbles on her neck. "It would look better on our floor." He licks the inside of her ear. "I want to taste the sun on your skin." Eric nuzzles her nose with his. " I want to make you scream my name so loud, that they hear it all the way over here." He captures her lips.

When Eric lets her catch her breath, Sookie looks up at him from under her lashes. "Really, well I fully expect for you to follow through, when we get home." Eric gulps and brings her to the bar, so he could get a drink and she can say her goodbyes to Sam.

"Either Pam or myself will be with her on her nights there. I fully trust you, it's just that she has made more enemies saving a good majority of the regents from the hotel. The FotS will be more than happy to put a bullet through her. She is enemy number one, after vampires. Now it seems that we are being scouted for a takeover. She and I need to leave, we need to inform the King as soon as possible."

"If it will keep her safe, then sure you are welcome. You have always paid your way while there. I do have to say though, I miss the asshole that you usually are." Sam and Eric laugh.

"It's still in here, Shifter." Eric deadpans.

Sam nods and hugs Sookie goodbye. They wish the Vicks and Bellefluers well and Sookie waves to Terry. Eric laces their hands together as they walk to the car.

He is about to open her door when he feels the presence of someone that he hasn't for a while. Eric turns to see Niall Brigant walk out of the trees. The Fae prince is looking at Eric's Sookie.

"I should have seen it before. Of course, Night said that you carried powerful Fae blood." Eric whispers to his wife. She turns around and looks at the older man. "He's Fae?"

"Fae royalty. I don't know the relation but he would not make himself known if he was not related." Eric bows to the man, Sookie follows suit. The man nods back to them and walks back into the woods.

"Come on, we need to alert Gervaise." Eric opens Sookie's door and gets in his side. They drive to the house, hop into his Corvette and speed to New Orleans.

Carla walks up to Sookie. "Sookie, how nice to see you so soon. Let's go and let the men talk." Sookie is about to accept, when Gervaise sees Sookie and Eric.

"No Carla, she needs to stay. She and Eric are bonded and married. You don't split up bonded couples. Eric, Sookie, what brings you so far from your Area?"

Eric and Sookie kneel, "Your Majesty, we were at a wedding. There was a vampire there that had not checked in with me.

When I called him on it, he lied to my face and said that he came in on the night that we got home. He said that he talked to Felicia, who was not there that night. He was trying very hard to cover his tracks.

We are under the impression that some other state is planning a takeover. We wanted to come and warn you ourselves." Eric tells Gervaise. The king thinks for a moment.

"Who would want this state. Granted, we are a big draw for the undead and are a tourist trap. Who would have the balls to attempt it, balls and money to front it."

"In the human world, the big states for tourism are New York, California, Florida, Louisiana and Nevada." Sookie supplies. "Illinois also, but that is only because of Chicago. Freyda wrote to thank me for saving her and Andre. In her letter, she mentioned that there was someone who passed through in route for Louisiana. She thought that the person was from Felipe, whoever that is." The vampires nod. Gervaise and Eric think it out. "I can only think that it would be Nevada. Felipe has the balls and the cash flow to pull this off." Eric tells the King.

He turns to Sookie. "Felipe is the King of Nevada."

Gervaise agrees. "Let me know if either of you see this Jonathan again. I will alert the other sheriffs and put the plans into action. I counted five places for vampires at Compton's. Sookie will you put up with having some of us in your house, if they try for takeover?" Sookie nods.

Eric looks at the King. "Fangtasia, has room for twelve. You can tell the subjects to either go to ground or out of state for a bit. I am sure that Russell and Stan will put some up." He looks over to Sookie and grasps her hand.

"Enjoy what is left of the night. I hope you get back to Bon Temps before sunrise." Eric nods and they walk out of the palace. Eric speeds up the highway.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

They are almost to Shreveport when Eric has to stop for a police car. Sookie feels the snarling mind of a Were. She looks back and sees that he is not a real cop. "Eric, he's not a real one, he has a gun and he has orders to kill me on sight. Gun it, baby. Get us back home." Eric takes off like a shot and drives to the farmhouse. Eric lets her out of the car and into the house while dialing a number on his phone.

"Can you please tell me why a Were just tried to kill my wife, on the outside of Shreveport?" Eric roars into his phone. Sookie can hear Alcide's howl. "My girlfriend was killed tonight. I am sorry that she was targeted, but I am not in the mood to deal with you, Eric." Sookie nods at Eric's face and calls Night, the only way she knows, hammering on the ground.

The air grows heavy and Night walks into the house. "Hello my dear friends. What can I do for you?"

Eric roars at the question. "We got pulled over, by a fake policeman on the way from New Orleans. Sookie read the man's mind, he was a Were and was ordered to kill her. I called Mr. Herveaux, his girlfriend was just killed this evening. I empathize, but if a Were is behind this, Sookie will be pulled in and she will be in danger. The twits do everything during the day, so I cannot be there for her."

"OK, she will be protected. I need to get to the bottom of this anyway. Thank you for calling me." Night waves and walks away.

Eric finally over the rage, walks over to Sookie and gathers her into his arms. "I will not let anything happen to you, even if I have to rise in broad daylight to save you." He swears into her hair.

They retire to their bedroom, where Eric decides that she has had enough tonight, without him hounding her. After she falls asleep, he gets out of bed and heats up a blood. He writes her a note and places it on the table, for her to find in the morning.

Sookie wakes in the morning. She smiles at Eric's position on the bed. He had both arms wrapped around her and his head on her pillow. That accounts for not being able to move it earlier. She finishes up in the bathroom and gets dressed before walking down the hall for some coffee. In the kitchen, she sits down and reads Eric's note to her.

'Lover,

I am sorry that you keep getting dragged into all of this supernatural bullshit. I wish I was just a normal vampire. I would not give up the Viking thing. If I was, we would not have to worry about all of the politics of my world. I don't regret anything that we have done. You are my love and will always be. I think I was right when I was under the curse. I wish I could give it all up.

With that Jonathan around, I am certain that we will are entering a battle of wills between LA and NV. I feel that you will be in the middle of it all.

I want us to get away for a while after all the shit goes over. Between the vampire and Were stuff. You and I will be a mess. Remember that I will love you until I die for the last time.

Eric'

The letter almost felt like he was saying goodbye. When he comes in tonight, she will take a moment out of her night to discuss this.

A tear falls down her face. It is joined by more. Before long, she is sobbing. Her heart feels like it's busting apart. The house is still darkened by the shades, but she is still surprised when Eric flashes out into the kitchen and brings her back to the bedroom.

Eric pushes back her hair and looks into her eyes. He could feel a trickle of blood run from his ear, but ignores it. His wife is more important than the bleeds. "What's wrong? What happened?" he asks.

"Your letter. Why, what have I done? I love you with my whole heart. Why would you leave me, we have been through so much. Why now?"

Eric thinks to what he wrote in the note he left her and blanches. She thinks he is leaving her. Her heart was breaking because of what he wrote.

"Oh Sook, I'm not leaving. You and I will be fighting next to each other. You are my everything. I just wish sometimes, I was the same Eric that stayed here with you then. From what you say, I was happy. I am the happiest, I have ever been living with and loving you. I am sorry that the letter read that way."

Eric turns her to look him in the eye again, "I cannot and will not ever leave you. I am yours and you are mine."

Eric rips her clothes open and off, and pulls her down onto him. "You are mine." He twists and is on top of her, he thrusts into her. "I am yours and only yours." He raises her legs up onto his shoulders. "I will not leave you." He sinks deeper into her warmth. "I love you." He rams into her and feels her tighten around him. "I want you, just you. I am where, I want to be." He grunts. "Sookie, you are it for me." Eric bites her and feels her go over. "Do you believe me now?" he asks. He pushes into her again and feels the aftershocks of her orgasm trigger his. Sookie bites then and sucks on his neck. He ends deep inside of her and then smiles at her. "If that is all lover, I am going to get some more sleep. See you tonight. I love you." He pulls out and collapses onto the bed, while Sookie finds more clothes.

When she walks back into the kitchen, she trashes the letter and walks outside. Night is waiting for her. "I need your help, figuring out what is going on with the Shreveport pack. Will you help me? I will keep you safe." Sookie nods. "They always pull me in, they never just ask me."

Night climbs in Sookie's car and they drive to Shreveport. "The pack kept Furnan, even though he cannot change. We are going to pick him up and then Alcide and go to Amanda's club." Night informs her.

Sookie drives to the pack leader's dealership and picks the man up. Night sits in the back with him and directs Sookie to Alcide's office. The dark haired Were is waiting for them outside. He folds his large frame into Sookie's front seat. She raises her eyebrow and looks back to the road. Alcide starts to ask how she is, when she cuts him off.

"I am helping because once again, I have gotten pulled in. I am a friend of the pack, so I am here as a chauffeur and truth detector. I was right next to Eric when he called last night. It was a Were that pulled us over and I read his mind. He was going to kill me, because I am a female associated with the pack.

I heard what you said. I care for you Alcide, and would have been more worried, especially if my loved one was just taken from me in a similar way. I counted Maria-Star as my friend, and I am upset for the both of you. But don't let your grief get in the way of something the pack is dealing with.

It is a bigger issue, than just me and Maria-Star. Mrs. Furnan was taken also. You and Patrick need to settle things, if we are to get to the root of this." Sookie pulls into the parking lot of the Hair of the Dog. Night takes Furnan and Alcide picks Sookie up to get them past the barrier.

' _This is where she belongs. In my arms. What is that sweet smell? It must be Eric. Sookie why can't you see that we should be together?'_ Alcide thinks as he carries her in the building.

' _Wow, that didn't take long. I am glad that I have Eric. At least, he's not fickle.'_ Sookie shakes her head.

Amanda opens the door. Once everyone sits, Sookie takes each man's hand. They ask questions back and forth until they have reached an agreement. The pack is healed and they now are united against the killer(s). Night and Sookie return them to their jobs.

Sookie asks Night if the pack leader's wife is still alive. He shakes his head. "I told him, when we talked this morning. As for Alcide, he'll be sniffing around for any break in your marriage. He is determined to have you for his mate." Sookie shakes her head.

Sookie goes home and showers . She is putting on her uniform, when she stops, she had Eric's scent all over her when she went to deal with the wolves. She smirks, that's why Alcide was twitching his nose. He smelled her husband on her when he picked her up.

The realization puts a little bounce in her step. Sookie is tying her hair up and back when Eric rises. He showers, dresses and slams down a blood before they leave.

"I have been waking around three for the last few days, do you know anything about it?" He asks her as he pulls the hood up on his sweatshirt. If there is a designer sweatshirt, leave it to Eric to have it. His other clothes, for after the sun goes down are in the back of the car.

"I was wondering why myself. It has been since I was staked. It started out gradual, but both you and Pam have been waking earlier each day." Sookie says as he pulls into the employee lot at Merlotte's.

"How about we go in and stay in the back until your shift. I'll order you something, for later. My waitress might be surprised but she and I get along pretty well." Eric winks, making Sookie giggle.

They walk in. Arlene still has two hours left on the clock and then she can go home to her new boyfriend and her kids. In that order.

It was so sad that it brings a tear to Sookie's eye. If she could have had children, they would come first over the flavor of the month. Eric feels the sadness and grabs her hand. "This better not be about this morning. If I have to endure the bleeds every day, I will until I get that through your mind." Sookie smiles and pecks him on the lips.

"It's not. I was just thinking that if I had the chance to have them, I would have put my children above the flavor of the month, unlike someone else. Her thoughts just caught me, that's all. I'm fine about this morning." Eric nuzzles Sookie's head a bit. "If you and I were able, there would be no flavor of the month, because I would give you all the children you would want." His chest puffs out as he swears this to her.

Eric goes to sit in his usual seat in the very back of the bar. Of course, it's still Arlene's shift. So she has to walk up to him. She stands as far as she can from him. No one else is back there or in hearing distance, so Eric traps her eyes and glamours her.

"You will leave the Fellowship of the Sun and testify at the trial against them. You will leave your boyfriend, he is no good and has been looking at your daughter in a strange way. You will love your children and put them first above all your romantic relationships. You will stop trying to pick up any single man you see. You will treat Sookie better. She and you may not get along about all things, but she is good to you and your children. She is better off with someone who loves her and will watch over her. I may still creep you out, but I am the best thing for Sookie." Eric breaks the connection and tells Arlene that he is fine for now but thank you for checking.

"You're welcome, Mr. Northman." Arlene trots off and he sees her shiver. Eric snickers to himself, which makes Sookie's head turn to find out what the mirth is about. He shakes his head and she looks back to her duties.

The night shift starts and Sookie is paired with Holly. Sookie has told Eric that Holly is Wiccan, but does not practice her craft in public, because she was threatened into joining Hallow. Hollow threatened Holly's child. Otherwise, she just does minor things around the house. He hopes so; he would hate to have to take out one of Sookie's friends.

Sookie brings him a blood, when he gets back from changing his clothes, and waits on her other tables, when the door opens and in walks two men with FotS tees. Eric folds back into the shadows. He does not want to cause trouble, and it will be trouble if they see him. They sit in Sookie's section and she smiles brightly and takes their order. When she sets their pitcher of beer in front of them, one asks if she was available.

"Sorry, but no I am not. I am very happily married." She tells the man, waving her left hand to show off the massive ring on her finger. Eric can feel her tension building. "I'm going to check on my other tables, I'll bring your food out when it's done." She walks around and checks the tables and then gets to his table. He nods that he is alright and tells her that he loves her. She smiles and walks away to the kitchen.

Sam walks up with a True Blood concealed in his apron. He hands it to Eric. "I will do this for you, just have Sookie alert me somehow, and we need a reason for me coming back here repeatedly." Eric nods.

"I just want her to be safe. I do have something I wanted to discuss with you. What would a buffet place do to your take? No alcohol. That would cut both of us. Just food, soda and the like, halfway between here and Fangtasia. We don't offer any food, so I don't have a problem there."

"Let me think about it. That is a good reason to come back. I'll get my records and we can discuss it." Sam walks away from the table, after wiping it down for a ruse.

Eric watches Sookie take orders, bus tables and refill drinks over and over again. Every so often she gives a shake of her head or cringes away from someone. She mostly does that around the FotS guys, who are now becoming belligerent with her.

The guy who she turned down was now trying again. When she laughs him off and turns to go get their food, the man makes a grab for Sookie's rear. Sam holds him back, as Eric watches Jason wrench the man's arm around.

"Don't worry, Jason is selfish and a stupid ass most of the time, but he is also one of the most protective brothers I have ever seen." Sam tells Eric.

"I believe that the lady said that she is happily married. She has been nice to you, even though you have behaved in an unchristian way to her. Are you going to treat my little sister right, or will I have to knock you heads together so hard that you'll be finding out that real Christians worship God and Jesus, not the sun."

"No sir, I will leave your sister alone." The man says. Sookie gives him a strange look and then goes about her business after thanking her brother.

Eric sketches out a note and tells Sam that he is buying Jason's drinks for the night. He hands the note to Sam. Which the shifter delivers with another Bud. Jason has a bit of a time reading the writing on the napkin.

'Jason,

Thank you for standing up for Sookie. I could not because of who they are. Your table's drinks are going on my tab tonight. Please enjoy.

Eric'

Jason looks up and around for his brother in law. Once he sees him, he nods. He flips the napkin over.

'Eric,

Thank you for the beer. I will always stand up for Sook. She is all I have, well I guess I have you now too, but I think you will agree that sounds weird. I understand why you didn't step up. I saw Sam holding you back. I think Sook caught something that made her nervous, so I think we both should wait for her tonight along with Sam. The other one is Arlene's new man. He has less sense than I do and is dangerous.

Jase'

The next time Sam comes through, he hands it back. Sam walks back to the vampire's table with that and a blood.

Eric nods in agreement with Jason and the three men wait for the end of Sookie's shift. The FotS men have left the bar, but people coming in, tell them that some idiots are standing around in the parking lot. Sam locks up and Sookie wipes down the tables. Eric sits at the bar with Jason.

Sam comes in and says that they are still out there.

"I wish I could change at will. That would take their mind off it, so you two could get away." Jason tells his brother in law. Sookie pats the man's shoulder. Sam gives him an odd look, that everyone but Jason sees.

"Thank you for the thought, Jason. I bet they have guns in their trucks, a black panther/man would warrant a bullet or two just to prove what they saw.

I am going out there, I have plans tonight and I will be damned if two assholes will keep me from them." All three men know how seldom Sookie swears, so she is really mad.

Sam and Jason's jaws drop to the floor, while Eric laughs. "I guess, I'm to blame for that. My wife's inner badass has been making an appearance more often lately." Both of the other men start to smirk.

Sookie puts her apron back, grabs her purse and walks out the back door. Those Fellowship idiots have intruded in her life as much as she is going to let them. She strides towards her car and clenches her fist when the jerk from earlier walks right up to her.

"Hey, you get sweeter every time I see you. We could double with Arlene and Whit. Where's your husband? If you were mine, I wouldn't let you out of my sight." He walks around Sookie.

"I am not that sweet. I would find that suffocating. My husband knows that for the most part, I can take care of myself, but I know that he will always be there if I need him. He was in the bar the whole night.

I think Whit needs a brain. You see, hanging out with someone that stupid is not a good thing, unless you are his aide. You have none of the things that I used to look for in a date. Your largest strike against you, is right there." She points to the man's shirt.

He looks down, looking for a stain or anything that could offend her. "What?"

"See, Whit the dumb-ass is wearing off. I would never date anyone, who follows an attempted murderer."

"Steve Newlin has never tried to kill anyone, but vampires." Whit yells.

"So explain to me why a man who is a minister, married to a woman named Sarah, answers to the same name and looks exactly like that, stabbed me in the side." She lifts her shirt and shows them the scar from where the stake was taken out. "He looked me in the eye and stabbed me in the abdomen. That is why he can't step into Mississippi again. I had gone to a dressy nightclub there with a friend. Newlin obviously was lucky the one time that he had a vampire in custody, and then it was only because the man gave himself up. Who in their right mind would mistake a bleeding woman with a deep tan for a vampire? I had fallen on the way into the club." The men were horrified.

The short man shakes himself out of his stupor. "That proves that you need someone to keep track of you. A woman like you should be in the house, having children and cooking for her husband."

Sookie's eyes start to glow; she reaches out and slams the man into Whit, sending them across the parking lot. The men climb to their feet. "Don't come back, you wouldn't want it to come out that a woman, half your weight, beat the living shit out of you. That wouldn't look too good in front of your little cult, would it?" She growls out before looking around for Eric.

"Now excuse me, I have plans for the rest of my night with a real man not aberration of evolution." Sookie walks away to her car. Eric kisses her on the lips, opens her door and lets her in. He gets in the driver's side of the Bentley and adjusts the seat back, as it automatically adjusts for Sookie. "You are short, my lover." He chuckles at her, when she sticks out her tongue. He drives home.

The two FotS men look after them. The one who was hitting on Sookie all night, still hasn't picked up his jaw.

Sam and Jason shake their heads. "She told you, that she was married. They have been in love for years now, they eloped three months ago. There were only four men that I would be happy seeing my sister with. Eric is on the top; then Sam here, the contractor Alcide Herveaux and Calvin Norris out in Hot Shot.

Eric makes her happy, has loved her since they met, and has protected her numerous times. You could never measure up. Sookie is from Hale stock, our family has been in this town just as long as the Bellefluers and the Comptons. Now please leave." Jason walks to his truck.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

"So am I allowed to know what your plans are?" Eric sing songs as he drives. "You are my plans." Eric pulls into their driveway and flashes around to her side. He opens Sookie's door and flies into the house, carrying his wife. Luckily, her head is tucked into his neck. Eric flies back out of the door and calls the King.

"Eric why are we are still outside? I want to go in and spend the rest of the night making love." Sookie looks up at him. His anger and worry start seeping into her. "What's wrong?"

"We need to wait until Gervaise, Carla and the others get here. I smelled that Jonathan guy in the house." He dials Pam and tells her to get her butt to Bon Temps. She shows up ten minutes later, with all the vampires from the club in tow. Gervaise, Cleo and Arla Yvonne show up on foot. Their companions drive in from the road twenty minutes later. "It's happening tonight. I can feel it in my blood. Jonathan's scent is in our house." Eric is enraged. He had infiltrated his wife's home. That Jonathan is going to die by his sword. You don't mess with Eric Northman's woman or his child.

They all walk into the house, and look around. Everything looks alright. The guys check all of the rooms and the vampire hideouts. "It looks alright, no strange items or booby-traps. I guess we are alright." Eric walks into the room with Gervaise.

"You are welcome to spend the day here. I am getting tired, see you all in the evening."

Sookie walks into her room, she gets into the shower and lets her disappointment out. She knows that Eric will feel it, but she could not help it. She walks into her bedroom, and undoes the straps from the bed. She'll just have to try for another night. Goddamn , that Jonathan. He ruined everything. Sookie climbs into bed and goes to sleep. Let the vampires keep a look out.

Eric is watching for any movement outside the house with Gervaise, when he is racked with Sookie's disappointment and anger. "Go to her. We are fine for now. The other Kings will be here, in an hour. You can't tick off our greatest asset." Gervaise urges him.

Eric walks into the bedroom. His lovely wife is turned over facing the bathroom, with the covers pulled up over her delicate shoulders. When he walks around the bed to shut the light off, he sees the drying tracks on her face. He strips down and climbs in bed. He's done it twice in one day. His beauty was crying. She had planned to spend the night with him. Eric can see something thrown in the corner. He gets out of bed and looks at the pile. Straps for a bed and a new chemise. She really did have the night planned out. He ruined it, with his buddies/ fellow sheriffs.

A bloody tear runs down his face. Is the stress of the situation, wearing on them so much that they are fading?

No! Eric will not let this go. He will pull out all the punches to keep her with him. Since they were bonded, he was too focused on the danger outside, when he should have been on the danger inside. If this does not come to a head in the next few days he will take Sookie somewhere.

Gervaise knocks on the door. "They are here, you might want Sookie to dress and come out also. I think her gift might be needed. Victor Madden is out there." Eric groans, Madden is a power hungry ass. Eric gently wakes his wife.

Sookie gets up, dressed and pulls out her brother's shotgun. Those assholes are going to hear from her. Sookie's anger fuels Eric's and they walk out into the kitchen. Sookie's face scares even the hardened vampires as she loads the gun with shells. Gervaise tries to take the gun from her.

"Gervaise, I respect you and honor you as the King of my State, but no one touches this gun. I have already killed a Were-fox with it. With what is in there, you don't want to rile me. OK?" Sookie's voice is low, calm and deadly.

"Do any of you know how to shoot a semi -automatic shotgun? Thought so. I can hit a can sitting on the edge of the woods, from my back door. Jason is an avid hunter and marksman. He taught me to shoot, now stand back." She growls.

A knock sounds on the uprights to her porch. "Who in the blazes of hell, is knocking on my door this late at night. If you are not the police, you had better explain yourself, damned quick." Sookie yells through the door. She sounds so pissed off that even Clancy takes a step back.

"I am Victor Madden, do I have the honor of speaking to Sookie Stackhouse?" Sookie's eyes harden and squint.

"No, you have the honor of speaking to Sister fucking Teresa. I am taking a vacation from the mission. Now tell me why the fuck you are on my property."

"May we speak face to face? It would be more pleasant that way." You could hear the slime just oozing from the man.

Sookie turns to Eric. "Is he as much of a slime ball as he sounds?" Eric nods. "Yes, he is. He is also a vicious adversary and a horn dog. I know that is the pot and the kettle, but he puts me to shame, and at half my age."

Sookie slams her door open and stares out into the night. Her gun is raised to her shoulder and aimed; she cocked it when she opened the door. "Now that you have seen my face, why are you on my property?" She growls.

"Your queen was slain. You have no government. The strongest sheriff has married a barmaid human." Victor reasons. "I know Eric would miss you, so here I am to state that you will be mine, when I kill him."

"You are presuming a lot for someone who is on my property without my permission. Especially, since I have not invited you in."

Sookie looks into the man's eyes. He smiles, thinking that she is glamoured. Sookie smiles back. She has used the time he spent gloating, to count how many there are out there.

She only stole once in her whole life, and she is glad now that she did it. When she was trapped in that holding pen before she was almost raped. Sookie stole every single round of vampire proof ammo that she could. No one was any wiser as to why her purse was almost busting at the seams. She could load the gun fifteen times.

"So you bring only ten people with you to pull off a coup. Is everyone an idiot these days?" While she is talking "her" vampires are sneaking around the other nine and killing the others. She sees Eric rip the head off of Jonathan.

They are all back in aside for one, Pam is holding onto Quinn's tiger form. She will have it out with the quadruped later.

"We were not able to find any of your State's leaders in their areas. Why is that?" Victor asks, thinking he has the upper hand.

"You must have sent a bunch to Fangtasia." Sookie counters, not wanting to let the bomb drop until she has the King on the phone, she can feel Eric's glee. He holds up both of his hands twice, telling her how many were sent to Fangtasia and are now deceased. Twenty vampires.

Sookie fires the shotgun and Victor is rendered to a splash of red on her new gravel. She walks across the porch and digs in the mess to find the man's cell phone. Sookie opens and pushes the number for the King.

A smooth Spanish voice answers the call. "Victor, you took long enough. It is mine now? Am I the King of Louisiana?"

"Sir, it's not Victor. This is Sookie Northman. I hear that you thought that our state would be easy pickings. Too bad. Noir already placed a new government, after she executed Sophie-Anne for not following her orders. Now, how do you think that she will take this? Not to mention threating her children, one child's wife and his child.

As for Victor; I am still human. Mr. Madden was trespassing on my property and I happen to be a damn good shot at a hundred yards, let alone two feet. He was still on my porch so I don't even need to clean my house again. That is almost art. Just call me the new Jackson Pollack. Well it's a good thing that the spray was confined.

The only survivor of you little action is the tiger, Quinn. His mother is on her way out anyway, from what I have heard. His sister is in this state. We'll see how he fares. I may have a Bengal tiger skin for in front of my fire yet. And here I thought I was going to have to buy a fake one. You have no leverage.

I hope you have a good night raking in your profits from the casinos. Good night." Sookie hangs up the phone, crushes it under her foot and throws it in the trash.

Sookie walks out to the shed, with a massive steak, all bloody. She throws the meat to the tiger and sits in the corner while he eats. "After I save you and your sister's lives, you pull this shit. I don't know you very well Quinn, but I don't call that fair. I don't care if that, bastard has your whole fucking family locked up in a zoo, you fucked up. I don't want to see you ever again. If I do, you will be facing my gun and I can guarantee that I will come out of it unscathed. You are lucky I am letting you live at all." Sookie stands, dusts off her hands and walks back into the house. She calmly cleans and empties the gun and goes into her bathroom to wash off the remaining bits of Madden.

The vampires look around at each other, they can't believe that she shot a vampire in cold blood. "Sookie is more of a hard ass, than I thought. She just earned my respect." Clancy mutters.

Eric looks at Clancy. "She should have had it all along. That woman saved your hide, months ago. Not to mention, that she is my wife." Clancy hangs his head. "Yes, Sheriff."


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just their non-cannon actions. I do like when Sookie is a bad-ass.

Chapter 35:

Eric walks into his bedroom and follows the line of clothes into the shower. "Let me do that." He reaches for the soap in the little niche and washes his wife's body. He does it slowly as to make their time last longer. She returns the favor after rinsing off under the spray. Her eyes are drooping under the fatigue. "I don't want to talk about it yet. Please let us just wait until tomorrow night. That way, I can brief you all at the same time." Sookie groans as she watches him rinse.

Eric carries her to bed and climbs in with her. "We both need to curl up and sleep. With me getting the bleeds and rising early, I need to feed and sleep." Sookie rolls over and sweeps her hair back, Eric plays between her legs just to take her edge off and to make sure his feeding does not hurt her. When he is done, he licks the bite and watches it close. Then, he bites his wrist and offers it to her. She drinks until the wound closes. She rolls again and slides into his arms like a puzzle piece. "I love you, Sookie Northman. You truly are my personal Valkyrie." Eric whispers in her ear, kisses her face and falls under the spell of the sun. Luckily for Sookie, she has the night off the next night. She wakes twenty minutes before Eric. Sookie makes a pot of coffee and walks into her bedroom to get dressed for the night. The bright sunlight calls to her, it should be waning a bit by now. She steps outside and sees the reason. Apollo is sitting on her porch swing.

"Hello, My Lord. Is there anything I can do for you?" Sookie asks, trying to be hospitable.

The sun god shakes his head. "No, I just wanted to tell you that your great-grandfather wants to meet with you. He said that it is alright, if Eric comes along. Niall can mask his scent. He trusts Eric, he's a warrior like Niall is. Have Eric bring you to Les Deux Poissons, Niall will be waiting for you. You know usually it's my little brother that does this sort of thing. I offered, because I was passing by anyway. He said to be there around eight."

Sookie walks back inside. She now has a dinner date with her fae great-grandfather. She shakes her head as she picks out an outfit for tonight. Sookie is still behind the closet door, when she feels Eric rise.

Eric's eyes pop open and he looks at the clock. Three o'clock again. He sees that the closet door is open and gets out of bed. He finds Sookie debating different clothes. She jumps when he pulls her to him. "I knew you were awake, but I didn't hear you get up." Sookie turns in his arms. Eric kisses her and pulls her to the bed. They lay back down and enjoy a few minutes of making out like teenagers in the back of a parent's car. Sookie pulls away, to tell him about what has happened so far.

"I had a visit from the Sun God." That got Eric's attention. He starts to check her over for injuries. Sookie laughs. "He has many duties, not just medical. He brings the sun across the sky, he's the god of medicine, poetry, archery, music and prophecy. Apollo said that my great-grandfather wants to meet with me. Apparently, this Niall can mask his scent and welcomes you to joins us, as he knows that you are a warrior like him."

"I knew there was a tie, but a direct relation. I know that, I call you my fairy princess, but if you are his granddaughter that means that you truly are. That's the tie to Claude and Claudine, they are his grandchildren also." Eric holds her close. "Please don't think that it is just your fairy blood that attracts me to you. It is not. Though, now I know why you have such sharp instincts, that's the Prince's influence. What time are we to be there and where is there?"

Sookie tells him the name of the restaurant and the time. Eric nods and thinks. "We should be able to do the debriefing and still have enough time to get there." He kisses his wife and goes to the kitchen for a blood. Sam had loaded the rest of the Royalty Blended into the Bentley last night. He told Eric that he could not sell it at the bar, because it was already paid for with the wedding bill. It only has so long, before it goes bad. It has less preservatives than True Blood or Red Stuff. Eric was happy to take it off his hands, especially now that the others are here. He had called Russell and Stan and told them that it was ended and they were not taken over by Nevada. Between the Royalty and True Blood, they had enough to cover the people staying with them and Bill.

When the others wake, two hours later, Sookie sits them down with drinks outside and begins the briefing. "I was already ticked off from some shit that happened at work. My plans for last night were ruined, because of that little shit being in my house. I don't blame any of you, but I did have something that I wanted to do and could not. I did notice you taking Jonathan out; Eric, thank you.

Now, on to why I had the ammo. When I was trapped under the church in Dallas; I noticed that they had a mess of wooden bullets with silver cores. Those idiots didn't even take my purse away from me. I loaded all I could into it before that Gabe animal tried to rape me. The other guy was ignoring me, in hopes that he could relieve his conscience. Godfrey saved me and I got away with Luna and those Weres' help.

If someone would clean the wall and hose down my driveway, I would appreciate it. It was Nevada. I would be careful. If anything else happens, he might come back.

We all live in a hurricane zone. It's getting to be that season. Do we have anything in place, to save the economic side to the Kingdom? I don't mean to step on your toes Your Majesty, but I have heard that it is supposed to be a nasty season this year. Everyone knows that most of the state, let alone The Big Easy, itself is below water level. If those levees break, that whole area is sunk; figuratively and literally. Mississippi is in the same boat so to speak and so is part of Texas."

"You bring up some good points, Sookie. I will get in contact with the other two regents and discuss a plan for beefing up our defenses and for recovery. If you ever have another idea like that, please don't hold back. I will contact the human government also. Maybe they will accept an alliance, to shore up our state." Gervaise muses.

"I think I now see why you would have attracted the eyes of the last regent. I will never pull the same bull with you, but I ask that you consider working as an advisor for me and your husband. You hear a lot, both telepathically and audibly. You will always have my ear." He nods to her, then holds out his hand.

"This is how humans seal a deal still right?" Sookie smiles at Gervaise and shakes his hand.

She surprises the king when she pulls him to her and hugs him. "That is I how I seal a deal with my brother." She nods to him and excuses herself. "Eric and I have a dinner date with a member of my family. I need to get ready." When Gervaise nods, Sookie walks back inside.

"She said a member of her family. She said a few nights ago, that she doesn't have many."

Eric leads Gervaise out of hearing range for the rest. "What I am going to tell you, must stay a secret between you, me and Sookie, my liege. We just found out that Sookie is the great-granddaughter of Niall Brigant. She is one eighth Fae.

That is who we are meeting tonight. He wants to meet her. We caught sight of him after the wedding as we were getting into the car to come see you. She is a favorite of the gods also. It is very good to have my wife on our side."

Gervaise is blown away. "She is to be revered. You are one lucky man, Eric."

"Trust me, I know." Eric turns and walks into the house to get ready with his wife.

The vampires leave and return to their nightly activities. Pam returns to the club. Thalia and Clancy ride back with her. Pam was given the honor of firing Felicia, by her master. She is going to enjoy that. Gervaise returns to the palace. He calls the other two regents and they prepare a plan for their three states.

His other problem is Carla. It's one thing for him to have a human girlfriend when he was Sheriff of Area Four. Now, that he is King, it did not look good to be with a human. He had always kept her from the political side. Now that is a relief. He could just glamour the heck out of her and be done with it.

Eric was smart in refusing the throne. He was in a lasting relationship with a human hybrid and she was a talented one also. Gervaise already knows that he does not want to marry a Queen.

He has two possibilities. Arla and Pam. Pam is smart, as canny as her maker and business minded. The downside is she is more inclined to females, though she has been known to see men. Arla is ruthless, but kind also. She would be better. He puts the wife subject aside for now. He needs to find another sheriff for Area Four.

His underling Booth Crimmons, is the man he appoints. There, they are up to five Sheriffs again.

Eric and Sookie are walking into the restaurant, when Pam's pleasure comes screaming over the bond to Eric. He laughs and opens the door for Sookie. When she tips her head, he explains that Pam enjoyed firing the bartender.

Sookie nods as the hostess comes up to the podium. The woman leads them to their table, where the older man from the wedding is waiting. He stands and seats Sookie. Eric sits gracefully across from them.

"Thank you for bringing her, Mr. Northman." He inclines his head to show his pleasure.

He then turns to Sookie, "Child, I am your great-grandfather Niall. My son Fintan, was your paternal grandfather. Mr. Stackhouse was the sad victim of the mumps at the wrong time. Both your father and aunt were my grandchildren. My son kept me from his children and grandchildren because he wanted you to have normal lives. I have numerous enemies. I was only able to contact you after Fintan died. He lived a good life, he was seven hundred years old."

Niall and Sookie eat while they continue their conversation. "Tell me about your early years. What was my grandson like?"

Sookie tells him about her father, Corbett Brigant Stackhouse. Her father's odd middle name makes sense now. She had always wondered about it and her brother's also. Her grandmother said that when he was born, Corbett wanted another odd name for Jason; to start a tradition. So Jason's middle name is Niall. Gran always said she had heard it somewhere and liked the sound of it. Sookie smirks.

Eric looks up from his blood, feeling her emotions. Niall also, is interested in what brings the half smile about.

"Starting when Gran named my father, the men in our family have had odd middle names. Nothing that anyone else had ever heard of. My father's full name was Corbett Brigant Stackhouse. When my brother, Jason was born, Daddy asked Gran for another odd name, to start a tradition. Jason's name is Jason Niall Stackhouse. My cousin Hadley's son is named the same way. He is Hunter Fintan Savoy.

Gran always told me that she warned my parents that I was going to be different. Mom asked her for an idea with my name. My full name is Sookie Einin Northman.

When I started having trouble, she told my father that I was just taking after my grandfather. He supposedly just knew when things would happen." Niall holds up his hand to stop her. The older man has a tear in his eye.

"Fintan admitted to me that he sort of possessed you grandfather, Mitchell, from time to time, to be near you grandmother. If you have pictures; either I or his brother Dermot could tell when it's him. Most likely, when he was having those episodes, it was Fintan. Be careful of your uncle though. He looks just like Jason and has been under a spell. I think it was placed on him by my enemy. Einin was Fintan and Dermot's mother. I am proud that you are named after her. Adele did me a great honor, keeping our names in the family history."

Sookie nods and finishes her supper. "I was going to say that I found a note left by Hadley, while I was packing her things, reminding her to call me about Hunter. It seems to me that I might not be the only one in the family."

Niall thinks about this. "I can help Hunter, but it requires me to take him with me, to the realm of the Fae. He will be missing here. I cannot do that with you. You have plenty of protection though.

The whole supernatural community is rallying around you from the way the twins tell it. They are the children of one of my other sons, Dillon. You are the Chieftain and Sheriff's wife. You are safe.

May I visit you from time to time? It does both of us good to be around other Fae, no matter the amount in the blood. Let me know, if I can do anything for you." Niall kisses Sookie's cheek and hands her a card with his name and phone number on it. Sookie kisses his cheek back and takes Eric's extended hand to stand up.

Niall and Eric bow to each other and the Northmans leave the restaurant. Sookie looks at the clock on the radio and is amazed that they spent that much time in there. Eric speeds home to Bon Temps as fast as he can.

"What's the hurry?" Sookie asks, as she sees the signs whiz past.

"I want to get to someplace where I can ravage you properly. All I want to do is drink from you, fuck you and rub myself all over you. I guess you should take a shower first though, that much scent is not conducive to you living through the experience." Eric explains as his foot meets a little more of the floor.

They pull into the driveway of the house and drive to the back porch. Eric helps her from the car and growls lowly. "Go start the shower. I'll be there in a moment." When Sookie is in the house, Eric walks over and asks Bill why he was there.

"I was worried that whoever the member of her family was, they would follow you home." Bill was searching for a sensible reason to be there.

Eric laughs. "Go back home, William. Sookie is safe. Now excuse me, my wife is waiting for me to wash her back." Eric sees the slight snarl on Bill's lips when he turns to walk back to his house.

Sookie is waiting in the shower, when Eric steps into it. He lifts Sookie up and holds her against the shower wall as he seats himself firmly inside her. She is hot for him after last night's debacle and Eric is thankful for it. He slowly enters, teasing her and then pulls out and thrusts in faster. He could feel her getting closer and pulls out to carry her to the bedroom.

Eric pins her to the bed with his body and moves down to the feast that is between her legs. He licks and sucks on her until she falls apart. Sookie rides her climax out while he enters her with his tongue, licking away what she releases. By now, he has put it off enough, Eric surges back inside of her and they both start panting as they race towards the finish line. Eric feels Sookie bite and pull on his blood, he grunts and rams up into her again, spraying his load deep within her. His fangs sink into her neck and he drinks from her as she goes over the edge of her pleasure.

He seals the mark up and nuzzles her, rubbing her with his nose, hands, head and lips.

"I love you Sookie, I took a little more than usual, so rest please. You don't have to work until the evening, so sleep in. I can't wait to wake with you in my arms every night and go down with you every morning." Eric nuzzles her neck and holds her close.


	36. Chapter 36

This one is long guys. A lot to take in. We are starting to go into the storm arc.

Chapter 36:

Sookie wakes in Eric's arms. She has a strange feeling that something is not right. She looks out the window. It is still dark, Eric is still awake. Sookie sits up.

"What's up, other than you?" he asks. "You only went to sleep an hour ago."

"Something does not feel right. It woke me from a dead sleep, no pun intended." She moves to get out of bed. That is when, she hears an animal's call. Eric is on full alert now.

"What the fuck is going on? I did not give them permission to hunt on my land. Wait! It is not the full moon, or Jason would be over here." Sookie jumps out of bed and grabs the gun. She walks to the window and looks out. She knows that full Weres can change at will, they don't need the full moon's pull. But it is not wolves that are out there it's a cat. Big, black, jungle cat.

"Fucking Hot Shot ." Sookie mutters under her breath.

It pads up to the door and scratches at the door as lightly as possible, trying not to use its claws. _'I guess that is a gentle knock for someone with massive paws instead of hands.'_ Sookie muses.

From dealing with Alcide before, Sookie knows that the animal will be able to understand her. She yanks the door open, and shoulders the gun. "Calvin Norris, you have two minutes to change back and tell me what in the flying fuck you want."

The panther changes back, and Eric throws him a pair of Jason's sweats that he keeps at Sookie's for after his "moon" time.

"I am sorry, but something is going on. I have checked in with Sam, he feels it too. My whole pack is upset and restless. I called Jason, he is on his way here as we speak." Sookie looks outside, and runs for the television. She clicks on the set and switches it to the weather channel. They are tracking a monster of a hurricane coming this way.

"Oh, fucking hell. I was right." Sookie passes out.

Calvin, Jason and Eric are talking around her when she starts coming to, but she hears her brother and Calvin's thoughts also.

Jason is wondering what made Sookie pass out. He was also a little weirded out by Eric giving her blood. Calvin just was wishing that he didn't have the obligation to his pack to produce another member. Then he could have fought harder for the woman that he wanted.

The vampire sure loved her, but Sookie still deserved to have a living husband. Eric sits next to her and takes her hand. "Hey there, you really gave us a scare. You only came around after I gave you some blood." Sookie could feel the guilt coursing through their bond. She pats his hand. "Thank you, honey." Their bond tightens and she smiles at him.

Apollo, Night, and Ares pop into the room. Jason and Calvin kneel in reverence. Sookie can tell that Jason has no idea who the other two are, but that Night fellow was not someone you messed with. Especially, if you happen to turn into something else, in the moonlight.

Apollo squats by Sookie. "Hey there Sun Maiden, looks like the nature powers combined with your bonding practices packed a wallop tonight, huh?" He chuckles as he passes a glowing hand over her. "There you should feel better now. I'm sorry, but I still can't heal the thing that we talked about before.

We didn't get a chance to talk much the last time, looks like the lotion worked as it should have. I have some more. Your man seems to be adjusting to the change well, as does his child. They will continue to increase their daytime hours, until they only need to sleep from when the sun comes up to three, when it dulls in intensity." He smiles and pats Eric on the shoulder.

"Thank you my Lord." Both of them say to Apollo.

"Hey, it is one thing for these guys to say that." He points to Jason and Calvin. "But you are our chosen. You are our token human and vampires. Either call me Apollo or Uncle. I think of Sookie as my niece anyway." Eric and Sookie nod to the slightly glowing man.

Eric turns to Sookie. "While you were out, I called Gervaise. He already knew. The precautions are in place. The palace is locked up, all of our businesses are boarded up and water tight. The same goes for Stan and Russell. Bart came down to help.

Between Gervaise, the Mayor and the Governor. They have evacuated the Big Easy. Not even the poorer sector has been left. Gervaise paid for all of the people to be bused out of town.

The National Guard is already sandbagging the levees. It's the same procedure as with the takeover.

We still have time to go out to Hot Shot and help. They say that it will not start hitting us here until two days from now, Sam is closing down for the storm, so you have off until it blows over."

He looks up at the gods and Jason. "It's time to help out Calvin's pack. Between us, and Bill we should be able to get everyone out. I have already called the town. The old high school is still a sound fallout shelter from the last World War. I have buses on the way. They only need their clothes and any personal effects that they would take in the event of a fire. Each person will be given a large storage bin and a footlocker to keep their clothes and belongings." Calvin nods, thanks Eric and transforms back into a panther. He takes off for the little community to get everyone organized.

Bill meets them outside the house. Apollo takes one look at him and grimaces. Ares and Night have a hard time holding him back. "Apollo doesn't get angry about much, but he is a force to be reckoned with when he does." Night tells Eric.

Eric walks up to him and gets in his face. "I feel the same, but until this rash of shit that your father and uncle are throwing around subsides, we will need his help." Apollo calms down and nods to Eric.

"You are right, I just can't stand knowing that he did that." Eric agrees with him.

Bill pales even more, when he sees Ares. "Master."

"You are very lucky that Eric takes his job so seriously. He just saved you from my brother's ire." The southern man nods his head.

Sookie gingerly walks out of the house. She is still a little light headed, even after Apollo's light show. Eric swings her up into his arms and deposits her into the passenger seat of the Bentley. "You are not going anywhere without me." Eric passes his hand down her face.

He and Gervaise worked out a plan to have vampire fallout shelters built in every major town. It was a design from a vampire that goes by the name V, out of New York. The man even came down to install the computer system. Eric was so impressed that he signed him as his official computer man.

They all were outfitted with travel coffins, and enough True Blood to last fifty vampires twenty days. Stan and Russell ran with the idea too. Area Five and One also had an armory in their main shelters.

Eric had one large one built in Shreveport and a slightly smaller one built between Bill's house and his and Sookie's house. There is a one way electronic lock that goes from their house to Bill's right before you leave her property. Only Sookie, Eric and Noir know the code.

Apollo and Night pile in with them, Jason and Ares ride in Bill's car. Once they reach Hot Shot, they can see people loading onto the buses. Behind the three buses, is a large moving truck, to load the clothes and belongings into.

On the ride over, Sookie asks Night what the other two-natured are doing. "Sam is up in the air. As for the Shreveport pack, they are holing up at whoever's that will house them. Knowing how Alcide is still hoping, I would expect a call at least." Eric growls and mutters to himself, in his former tongue . "That wolf will learn that she is my mate, if I have to put him through a wall to prove it."

"Let's hope it will not come to that, Eric." Night laughs when Eric looks back at him astonished. "You have forgotten that we have been around since before that language was first used." Apollo chuckles at the chagrined expression that the Viking is sporting.

"Sookie call Herveaux. If he cannot find another place to stay he can stay with us. Just warn him that there will be vampires around." Eric can feel the relief flow through her. She was worried about her friend and wanted to help, even if said friend wanted to get into her pants.

Eric had no qualms about how Sookie felt about Alcide; and he had to agree with the wolf. Sookie looked damn good in those pants, she looked even better out of them.

Alcide answers the call. He was glad that she was alright. "Thank you for the offer, but I am staying with Amanda's family." Sookie felt better for offering and Eric didn't have to put up with dog smell in the house.

They get out at the high school and organize the relief effort. Sookie is better now and she sees a few people that she recognizes. Calvin was able to convince the whole community. Apollo tends to the sick and in-firmed. While Sookie and Night, take up a list of things needed to be done. The place was still used for many things so the kitchen, bathrooms and showers were all in working order. Sookie goes by and collects clothes that are dirty and makes a list of items needed.

Once the truck is unloaded of the groups' things, she piles the bags of laundry in and drops them off at the five area dry cleaners to be washed. They agree to have them done in three hours. That leaves her time to go clothing and food shopping she is going to stock the three refrigerators and two walk-in freezers at the school. It should last until the storm and clean-up is done.

With Night, Eric and Bill in tow, Sookie sets out to clothe and feed the whole of Hot Shot for the span of three weeks in one day. Bill and Eric load two travel coffins in so they can sleep during the trip. They can tell that Sookie is on a mission and you don't mess with her, when she gets like that.

Bill asks why they are going to a Wal-Mart first. "Because Bill, what we will need is in a bigger amount here."

The glare of the overhead florescent lights make the two vampires appear more chalky than usual. She starts with the health and beauty aisles. She loads soap, shampoo, conditioner, shaving cream, razors, maxi pads, tampons, adult diapers, baby wipes, diaper cream, baby wash, baby shampoo and lotion into Bill's cart.

She walks over to the health side and gets pain relievers, muscle cream, first aid kits, peroxide and rubbing alcohol. She puts cough and cold medicine, various vitamins, diabetic supplies, nutritional drinks, sports wraps and braces in Eric's cart.

To be on the safe side she walks over to the sexual supplies and buys condoms and pregnancy tests. Eric sniggers at the addition. "Let's face it out of the three of you, you would be less embarrassed to be pushing that around." He concedes with a shrug.

Sookie walks up to the housewares department. Ten dinnerware sets go into the cart, twenty silverware sets follow. She cleans the store out of any plastic cup, glass and Sippy. She loads in large cooking pots and bake ware, serving and cooking utensils. Sookie sends the two vampires out with the stuff in their carts.

She has a counter that people use for registries in her hand. She cleared it with the manager that only the four of them could do this, they give Night's card as collateral. Night and Sookie carry on. Eric comes back with an empty cart. He has a trickle of blood coming out of his ear, but says he is fine. Sookie makes him promise that, with the next cart, he'll go to sleep.

Sookie leads them up to the camping section. She cleans out the sleeping bags, camp chairs and air mattresses. She skips over the audio/ visual section and heads for the towels, wash cloths, pillows, blankets and comforters. Sookie then, tells the nearest helper guy that she needs all the folding chairs, tables and fold out foam chairs. The camp cots from the camping section also.

Eric takes the next load out and after shifting it all into the moving truck, climbs into his coffin with a blood.

They are down to two carts and head to the baby section. Sookie cleans out the folded clothing on the racks and the bagged clothing, socks, underwear, washcloths, and booties. She loads in slippers and pjs and diapers, baby food, bibs, playpens, activity centers, potty seats, toys and diaper pails, genies and replacement cartages.

She gets adult slippers and slip on shoes. She cleans out the clearance section in the baby, boys, girls, men and women's sections. In the pet section, she buys food, treats and toys. She heads into the men's section again and buys ten packages of each size of tees, underwear, boxers, and socks. She does the same in the women's section, including cleaning off one whole side of the bra rack. She gets pjs and flannel nightgowns for the women, men and kids.

Night comes back with an empty cart for her and trades off.

She moves on to paper and cleaning supplies. She buys twenty of the largest packs that they have for toilet paper. Ten packs of paper towels, a large bolt of tin foil and three cases of dish soap, air freshener spray, renuitzs, mops, sponges and buckets and brooms and dust pans.

Jason calls to tell her that he got the freezers and refrigerators up and running. Sookie thanks him and asks him to pick up the laundry at the laundromats, as she trades out a cart with Night again.

She runs to the toy section and grabs coloring books, dolls, toy trucks, Lego sets, puzzles, and games; for children and adults. Then she goes up to the book section and picks up two of each book there. She grabs plain paper, pencils, crayons, and markers also.

The last stop is in the craft department. She warned Night that she might need all four carts again, so he brings them back to her. She loads in ten of each color and type of yarn. Cleans the racks of knitting needles, crochet hooks, and craft sets for both adults and children. Sookie walks up to the register with the last cart and her massive list. She waits with Night as he swipes his card through and they print out the massive receipt. She pushes her cart to the truck.

They load the truck and drive to the next store. It happens to be a Sam's Club. Sookie goes to the back with a cart and Night pulls a large dolly.

She picks out large hunks of meat and has the butcher cut them into roasts, steaks, shaved steak, stew meat, rib racks and ground beef. She has the man cut chops, roasts, and ribs and grind up some pork also. She buys every large package of cut up chicken she could find. Night adds a dozen whole chickens and a few turkeys and takes the cart to the front to pay for that load. He comes back with Eric and two carts. Her husband is looking around in wonder. "I thought it was amazing in our grocery store and at the buffet place." He whistles at the assortment. Sookie smiles at him when he kisses her and asks what's next.

She pushes on to the dairy aisle, she loads ten gallons of milk, three flats of eggs and three twelve pound packages of butter and the same for margarine. She buys sliced cheese, block cheese, and shredded cheese. She loads in the lot of frozen bread loaves, twenty boxes of French toast sticks, French fries, frozen orange juice and fruit juice. She spies the sausage patties, ham, salami, pastrami, turkey, bologna, and liverwurst, bacon, meatballs; both Italian and Swedish, hot dogs and burgers. Those go in the cart. Night takes the cart and pays for it. This leaves Eric and Sookie alone. "Night said you nearly bought out the Wal-Mart." Sookie nods at him.

"They had to change the paper half way through the receipt. We almost had to pack you guys in. We might have to with Bill. Sookie places twenty pizzas into Eric's cart. With buckets of ice cream and frozen vegetables.

Eric turns up his face at the fish sticks. "Save it, I know that fish is best cooked from fresh, but we are feeding a lot of people and most of them kids. For the record, I agree." He shakes his head. Sookie lets him pick out the fruit and crackers.

Sookie buys baking supplies and cake, brownie and cookie mixes. She buys three of each of the common spices. A flat of evaporated milk and condensed milk go on the dolly. Then a flat of canned veggies in each variety. She gets a case of each of the pastas and an extra case of value sized elbows. A flat of each flavor of the canned spaghetti sauces. Canned tuna, ham, and chicken go in by the flat, as does two of mayo.

Night comes back with another cart to switch out with them. He winks at Eric and takes the cart up to pay for it. They were almost out of food aisles. Sookie, buys cases of soda, juice pouches and boxes, fifty gallons of water and twenty cases of bottled water. She gets ten loaves of bread, bags of hamburger and hot dog buns, and sub rolls. They won't last long but they can bake more. Sookie skips over the candy and goes for the granola bars, graham crackers and the like. That reminds her that she didn't buy any cereal. Sookie scampers back to the aisle and buys twenty of each fun pack and then five giant boxes of Cheerios, Crispix, and Sugar Smacks, Golden Grams, Wheaties, Cookie Crisp and Fruit Loops each. Night walks back in and they all go with him to pay for the last load. Bill wakes just in time to help load.

Their last stop is a pet big box store. Sookie walks in and buys them out of crates, pens, cages, litter boxes, litter, pee pads, and urine spray. The men load the truck and Night drives back to the high school. Calvin and all of the Hot Shot men come to help them unload the truck and place the stuff where it needs to go. Once the stuff is unpacked, the women stock the kitchen and heat up the ovens. They cook off all of the pizzas and feed the hoard.

Terry walks up to Sookie. The last time she talked to Sookie, she thought that she was going to be her new step-mother. At Crystal's botched wedding, they all found out that Sookie had married the tall blonde that had his arms around her now. He is some big shot in the vampire community. She looks at them and then starts crying. Sookie pulls the girl into her arms. "Don't worry, it will be OK. Your community will pull through this." She smooths Terry's hair back. Eric nods to the girl. "Your father did the right thing, coming to us for help. He is Sookie's friend and we were happy to help you."

Sookie slings an arm around the girl's shoulder. "I have an embarrassing question to ask. Do you know the girls' preferences? I bought both pads and tampons." Terry nods and tells her that she doesn't know about everyone, but most use the pads. "I use the other though and a few others."

Calvin walks up to Night and falls to his knees. "Thank you, my Lord. We are forever in debt to you for this." Night shakes his head and tells the leader that they don't owe him anything. "I will help with recovery when the storm is through." Calvin nods and Night wraps his arms around him while the man cries for his pack and community.

When he recovers, Calvin walks over to Eric and Sookie. "Mr. Northman, you will always be welcome in Hot Shot. Thank you for helping us." He turns to Sookie,

"You chose not to marry into our community and yet, you act like the pack master's wife and mate should anyway. You not only saved my family, but my community. You will always be honored as the pack's mother. You made sure that we would be comfortable as well as safe."

Sookie walks up to Calvin, and pulls him into a hug. "Thank you. I only did what I thought was right. It took a lot of courage for you to ask for help and I could not refuse to rise to the challenge." Sookie kisses his cheek, then shrugs. "Plus, I got to shop for a whole day straight and not worry about the bill. Any woman would love that. I tried to get some things that will past the time also. Maybe you can build a community center for the people, in the future and all that stuff can go in there." Calvin nods and hugs her again, before giving her back to Eric.

"I tried to get things that will keep if the power goes out and stuff that doesn't take cooking or refrigeration."

Eric pulls Sookie out of the school and drives them home. The gods are silent in the backseat. "We have guests at our house that we need to see to." Sookie snuggles up to him. "Let's go home."

When they get home, Eric takes his sleeping wife out of the car and carries her in the house. Gervaise, opens the door and gets out of the way.

Eric nods. "Thank you, Your Majesty. She has had a very long day. We just set the Were-panthers of Hot Shot up in the old high school. Sookie shopped to set up the whole community. That woman is one of a kind. Please excuse us. I am going to put her to bed and go over the take for the last two nights at Fangtasia."

Gervaise nods and Eric thanks him, before walking into their bedroom.

He strips the clothes off of his wife's body and dresses her in one of his dress shirts. He knows she will take a shower before getting dressed in the morning, so he is not worried about putting her to bed without one.

Eric opens his computer and checks the take from the last night that they were opened. Everything looked like it was in working order. He puts the little machine away and sinks down into the bed with his sleeping wife. She snuggles up to him, as he wraps his arms around her.

Sookie wakes in the morning and starts her coffee. She calls the area grocery stores and asks if they are still well stocked. Most of them in the surrounding towns, are down to bare bones. Sookie writes a note and travels to the Wal-Mart three towns over. She stocks up on towels, toilet paper, paper towels and paper plates. Sookie buys the makings for sandwiches, pizzas, spaghetti, burgers, hotdogs, barbecue chicken, kabobs, steak and potatoes, canned veggies and coffee, soda, juice, milk, eggs, cereal, bacon, sausage, bread, butter. Sookie cleans the shelves of the cases of Lifeline, giving two to the day person that was there also.

She decides that she would make a mac and cheese, a Mexican casserole and stroganoff. They would freeze and reheat well. The makings go in as well. Sookie buys seven filled propane tanks for the big grill, a camp stove and the bottles of propane to power it, and five coolers, ice to fill them, and seven cases of gallon bottles of water and seven more of bottled water. On a whim, she buys a stove top popcorn popper and corn, seven bags of her favorite chips. She wanders over to the toy section and decides to buy some games. She picks up Risk, Monopoly, Scrabble, the Millennial edition of Trivial Pursuit, and a Scene It game. Sookie pays the bill and loads her brother's truck with the supplies.

After she unloads at the house, she drives to each hardware store in the parish and buys ten flashlights and lanterns, with the stuff to make them work. She drops half of them off at the high school and a smaller pile at Bill's, before taking the rest home.

Eric wakes while Sookie is out. He reads the note and smiles. She wanted to make sure that they would be ready for the hurricane also. When she walks into the house with her hands full of flashlights and lanterns, Jason takes the truck back to his house and loads in the generators. He drops one at Bill's and one at Sookie's. Jason spends the last few hours of the day hooking them up. He just gets done, as the other vampires start rising. Everyone is sitting down to dinner; be it food or blood, when a knock comes to the door.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

Eric opens it and finds a mangled Sam Merlotte on the other side.

"Shifter, what the fuck happened?" He asks before the man collapses into his arms.

Eric picks the shifter up and carries him in the house. He lays him down on the couch and gets Sookie. "Sookie, do you mind if Sam stays? I think, I will call Apollo." The god pops into the room, with a flash of light. "Sorry, I can't help it." He snaps his fingers and Eric's burns heal.

Apollo heals Sam and tells them that the shifter will need to stay for the duration of the storm. "It's starting to hit the coast as we speak. Is everyone here?" Eric nods and Apollo turns to Sookie, "Sam needs a bed and some TLC for a while. He was clobbered by a big animal." Sam comes around, "They were Weres. A female Were and a small pack." Sookie's eyes narrow. "Goddamn it!" she swears.

Gervaise hops out of the way, as she goes into the hall closet and opens an ammo box. Sookie takes out a military ammo can and mutters to herself as she walks upstairs to the attic.

"Any idea what the spitfire is after, up there?" he asks Eric.

Sam answers them. "She's getting her father's guns. Jason, can you help me up to an upstairs room. There's a bathroom up there, so I will be out of the way." Jason and Gervaise latch on to the man and carry him up the stairs. "Thank you." Sam says and reclines on the bed.

"Sook, get the elephant gun of Granddaddy's. It's up there somewhere and we are going to need it. The ammo should be also. It was still good when I checked it last month." Jason yells up to the attic. They hear a grunt as Sookie lifts the gun.

"Jase, get you bony ass up here and get it yourself. There is only so much I can carry. Not only are we going to be holing up because of the weather, now we have a Were bitch with a vendetta coming to our doorstep." Sookie yells down the stairs.

Gervaise offers Sam some blood to heal. "You are a true shifter right. We might need your help."

"Fine, but I want to go on record as saying the sex dreams are murder on a heterosexual male." Sam snipes.

"They go both ways, and yes they are." Gervaise laughs. He bites his wrist and offers it to Sam.

"By the way, I have ordered that all of Sookie's friends are off limits. Sookie is too valuable as a friend, associate, employee and as wife and mate to my top sheriff and good friend. She actually said that she considers me family, after only meeting me twice."

Sam laughs. "She is like that. She has always looked out for everyone. The first night she met Bill, she walked out into the driveway of my bar and chased away some of the nastiest customers that ever came in because, she felt that he was in trouble. He was, those two were draining him. I gave her hell when she came in afterward. They didn't start dating until a couple nights later.

Because of her gift, she shied away from relationships. She was toast when he started showing interest in her. She can't hear your thoughts like she can humans. It's a little murkier, but she can read two-natured also. I don't really know what happened between them, but as much as Eric is an arrogant asshole, he is a better choice for her."

"Bill was sent to procure her for the former Queen. She had heard about Sookie's ability from Hadley, who was the queen's bed mate. She ordered him to get her on her side, no matter what he had to do. It was a quirk of fate that Sookie asked to visit Fangtasia.

Eric told me at the time about this woman that came in on Bill's arm, she intrigued him. Meaning, she did not fall for the glamour or the smarm. All she wanted was information that might help her brother. She then, saved the night by telling him of a raid that was about to happen.

Eric had to pay for killing his bartender, who was stealing from him, because the man was about to kill her, after she exposed the embezzlement.

A couple of months later, Bill carried her in and they all had to almost drain her to get the Maenad's poison out of her. Her back was torn to ribbons. Eric called me and was upset after they left." Sam flinches, Sookie had told him about the scratches, but not that she was poisoned. He felt bad for encouraging the Maenad to stay as long as she did.

"Eric had to order Bill to go in and save her in Texas. The coward was too afraid. He mended her wounds when Bill went on a wild goose chase, then took bullets for her. Yes, Eric tricked her into ingesting a tiny bit of his blood when he had her suck the bullets out. Bill hit the roof. They had not had much time together and Eric now had the newest blood in her.

Bill was needed somewhere else, we still don't know where he was, when she needed help. He said that he had to go back to Texas to discuss a deal with the Weres over helping her. That doesn't wash because, they would have contacted Eric and Stan said that he never contacted Bill over anything pertaining to the stay.

I think it was the first time that he got back with his maker, but don't tell Sookie. Eric again, came to the rescue.

When she went to Jackson with the Were, it was so that she could "save" Bill from being tortured. He had ran to his maker and almost brought his directory with him. Again it was Eric who saved her, when she was staked. He fed her blood so she could save Bill. She ended up staking his maker. She loaded him into the trunk of a car and drove him to safety. The Were's ex, some woman by the name of Pelt, tossed her in the trunk with him and when he rose, he raped and almost drained her. I hear that she has lasting damage from it. Eric saved her just in time and drove her home. Sookie broke up with Compton soon after.

She and Eric floated around each other but there was nothing doing for a while. When he was cursed, she took him in and cared for him, hiding him from the Were/witch. After he was back to himself, they skated around each other again until Noir and Night came to town. Noir wanted them to come clean and marry. After she told him what went on while he was out of it, they married."

"Oh shit, I never knew half of that." Sam swears to himself that he will make it up to Eric one of these days.

"She was staked again, a few months ago, right in the abdomen. It completely ruined her chances to get pregnant. So she is better off with a vampire husband, than any human or shifter." Gervaise nods to Sam and returns to the downstairs. Sookie and Jason are set up against the doors, with shotguns and the vampires are loading more just in case.

Sam trudges down the stairs and snaps the elephant gun and ammo up. Sookie hugs him and he tells them that it was fifteen Weres in all. He walks up to the attic window and sits sentry.

At the looks that she was getting, Sookie explains that Sam used to be in the army.

"That man can shoot. I've been to the range with him and Terry. From the stance and range, Terry guessed that Sam was Special Services or something. He said that Sam must have been a sniper." Jason tells them.

Once everyone was quiet, they heard the howls. Sookie makes a last ditch effort to call Alcide. This time he answers. "Is the whole pack accounted for?" she asks him.

"Yes, even Dawson is here. Why?"

"Because I don't want to kill any wolves that I know." She angles the phone so he could hear the howls. Alcide curses. "We'll be there as soon as we can, are you protected?"

"Yes, I have my husband, seven other vampires, Jason, and Sam here. Not to mention, enough arms to remount the Invasion of Normandy. I think I am fine. Gotta go." She hangs up and mutters about male chauvinistic attitudes, making Pam and Cleo laugh.

When the wolves comes out of the trees, growling and sniffing, Sookie chambers a round. "They are chasing Sam's scent." She growls and fires, she drops one with ease, as does Jason. The elephant gun's blast is heard and four are taken down. Sookie and Jason shoot again, dropping two more each. Another blast is heard from the attic and four more are on the ground. All that is left is the leader.

The lone wolf changes back and Jason whistles lowly. "Jase, she is jail-bait. Aside from the fact, that she has attempted to have me kidnapped and killed, she sent Tanya also." That changes Jason's outlook considerably. Sookie concedes that she is a good looking girl. Even if she is Sandra Pelt. Sookie puts the gun down and calls Alcide.

When he answers, Sookie growls. "I want you to know that I hate Debbie and her family. If you want to still be friends with me, you better get your furry ass over here pretty damned soon. I am just barely holding onto my sweet southern nature."

"What do you mean, what does Debbie have to do with the situation?"

"Sandra blames me for Debbie's death. I guess she has a right to, other than the fact that, her sister tried to kill me a few times."

"I'm pulling in your drive now. Holy shit, it's a massacre out here." Alcide walks in the front door and up to Sookie. She turns around and raises her eyebrow.

Eric walks up and takes the gun from Sookie. "I glamoured Sandra about Debbie. Either it broke, it happens sometimes or this is about something else." He leads Sookie away. "You don't want to hurt him, let the wolves work it out."

Patrick Furnan walks out with Alcide and Night. "What is the reason to hunt down a shifter?" Night asks.

"I will hunt down any friend of Sookie Stackhouse, until she comes out and dies by my hand." Sandra cries.

That answers the question of if the glamour had broken.

"Then there will be nothing in between me and my target." She leers at Alcide. Sookie starts laughing and walks outside.

"I told you, you delusional kid. He is too old for that. Plus what makes you think that an honorable man like Alcide, would want to go to jail for bedding a puppy like you."

Alcide was horror struck. "Even if I didn't think of you as my little sister, I would never go to bed with you, Sandra. I don't want to pass my genes on to another generation. On the other hand, you are way too young. Debbie was close to the age cut off as it was."

The young wolf sneers. "She's dead because of Sookie, Alcide. You should be angry about that."

"I cannot be angry; I abjured her for trying to kill Sookie, participating in torturing a vampire that she knew we were looking for and for cheating on me. Your family are cancerous to the two-natured."

"Well, Sookie will die tonight. She killed my sister and I will kill her." Sandra leaps for Sookie. Sookie just makes it back inside.

"Oh Fuck! Night's going supernova. Everyone take cover." Sookie yells. He must have warned Alcide and Patrick, because when she looks again, they are just standing up. Sandra is gone, as is the bodies.

Night walks in, still the wrong side of alright. He walks up to Sookie and pulls her into his arms. "She will not be after you, ever again." He turns to Alcide, "I think we have found who our assailant was. Some of those bodies had a scent of murder on them. Sandra would not have gotten her hands dirty, unless it meant killing Sookie directly. I am sorry Alcide, but it is time to move on. You need to grieve for your would- be mate and your pup."

"Pup?" Alcide walks outside and into the woods in a daze. A few minutes later, a mournful howl rises above the sound of the wind. Sookie, runs out of the house.

Eric shakes his head at her retreating figure. "She can never let her friends hurt. I feel bad for him. It's always a mind fuck to hear that your child didn't live." Eric is joined by some of the other vampires in his statement. He walks outside and tracks Sookie and Alcide down, with the bond. The two of them are seated by the pond. Eric sits down next to Sookie and reaches over to pat the large wolf on the back.

Alcide looks up and can't believe that the vampire came out to sit with him and Sookie.

This man has been a thorn in Alcide's side. Not only did he order the wolf around whenever he could. He also married the only woman that has stuck by him and lived to tell the tale. Sookie was the only woman that he loved, but never had a chance to find out if he could be with. She has always stuck by him and his pack.

"Alcide, I am sorry that you had to find out that way. I am here if you ever need to talk." Sookie tells him as she rubs his back. Eric can feel her concern.

"It is a sad event whenever you lose a child, even if you don't know about it." Eric says. "My former wife and I lost five, while I was still alive. We mourned for each one. It is a sad event, even if you don't love the other parent.

Aude was my brother's wife. He died while we were out rampaging. I was made to marry her, to keep the alliance between the two clans. We ended up having five children, but we lost about the same number." A bloody tear runs down Eric's face at the thought of his children. He leans back and closes his eyes, he feels Sookie wipe the tear away.

"Thank you Eric. It actually means quite a bit that you would share that with me. I will get past this, but it was a shock." Alcide hangs his head and a slight whine escapes his chest.

Sookie looks at the both of them, suddenly feeling sad.

Eric had children in his past; a vampire child in Pam. Alcide has the possibility to have them, once he meets another woman. Jason, will most likely have some in the near future the way that he is going.

Sookie on the other hand, does not have the chance, even if she was with someone who could give her a child. Sure Pam has commented on her mothering the vampire, and she basically fussed over the whole of Hot Shot, but she will never be able to do that with her own. Tears start pouring down her face.

Eric feeling the despair, gathers her into his arms. "It's alright Sookie, I know." Sookie was finally feeling the repercussions of the damage done to her. He nuzzles her and holds her close as she sobs into his neck.

"What's going on?" Alcide asks him, worried about Sookie. He had never seen her cry like this.

"Sookie was probably the worst one to come out here for you. She just took off after you, when we heard your howl.

When Bill raped her in Jackson, he did a lot of damage. More than any of us imagined, Sookie never mentioned that she was that injured.

A couple of months ago, she was staked again, but this time in the lower abdomen. The healer was able to treat her but told us that combined with the damage from the rape and this last stabbing, she would be unable to carry and bear children.

This is the first time that it seems to be hitting her completely." Eric explains.

The wolf's cry is heard from the woods again as Alcide reacts to the news. "If you had not married her, and all this was found out. I would have still taken her as my mate. She is one of a kind."

"Enough talking about me like I am not here. Thank you for that Alcide, but Eric is my choice. If he and I were not practically fated to be together, than you would be the next choice."

Eric raises an eyebrow. "Oh my dear wife and wolf friend, I think that Mr. Merlotte would try for you too. I am also willing to bet, that two regents would look favorably on gaining the famed Sookie Stackhouse, as their wife. I was just the lucky bastard that beat them to the punch."

Sookie laughs and places her head against Eric's shoulder. "Sam, I believe. We had a date once; sadly it was the night that my Gran was murdered. I also heard the crash from his office, the night that we told the bar about us being married.

By the way, thanks for the nice tip Alcide. I would have understood if you had not left one at all, you were pretty tore up that night.

Now who are you talking about with the regents?" she turns to her husband.

"If I had not snagged you, I am pretty sure that you would have gotten an invitation to move to Dallas, while we were at the Summit. Stan is greatly enamored with you my dear.

As for the other one; one of my reasons for not accepting the throne this time was that in the eyes of some of the other regents, a king married to a human just is not done. So I passed, because I am not going to give you up for any reason.

Gervaise had a similar problem with Carla. But you being fae royalty, means that you are above the humans, heck in the eyes of some, you are above the two natured. So he would have been apt to propose a union."

Sookie laughs, "Until I saved him, the king was unsure of my use to him or anyone, for that matter. It doesn't take telepathy to know that."

"Yes, but Stan had already witnessed that. As for Gervaise, his eyes were opened when he learned that it was you that the Queen was so unrelenting about acquiring.

One thing about Sophie-Anne, she was discriminating. You had to be special, if she sat up and took notice of you."

Alcide took the two's bantering in. He actually had never been around them without something stressing going on; Bill's capture, Eric being cursed, etc. Thinking back, he now sees why Eric was so insistent about her safety, because he was taking care of the vampire's mate.

"Why didn't I see it before? I am sorry Eric. You defiantly had a claim in there before any of us thought about it. She was your mate, even if you didn't see it at the time."

All three stand and walk back in the house, noticing that the wind was starting to pick up.

"Here it comes." Sookie mutters as she latches the porch door.

She closes the kitchen door and locks it. Patrick stands and both men decide that they should stay the night at Sookie and Eric's. There is plenty of food and rooms. It would also allow the pack leader and the King time to work out a deal. Eric turns to Sookie, she nods and they go upstairs to stow what stuff they have.

Night pops in later, to tell Patrick that his kids are fine and situated at Amanda's.


	38. Chapter 38

God bless JB. He is such a good guy, but..

Chapter 38:

The wind starts howling around the angles of the house. Rain can be heard pounding on the metal roof. Sookie looks around and sets to work popping some corn, on her gas stove. With two wolves and two shifters to feed, she makes several batches.

Jason pulls out all of the new games and puzzles from the cabinet. Sookie, on a hunch goes and gets a few of her Gran's Danielle Steel books. She had the whole collection. She hands one to Pam, she knows that the vampire was the type to like this kind of thing. She was very much like her gran in a lot of ways. Pam seats herself in a chair and dives into the world of female romance novels.

Eric looks up from his seat, playing a round of Risk with Jason and Gervaise, to see what was making his progeny so mellow. Seeing her reading, he looks over and smiles at Sookie. Again, she has shown to be the right one for him and Pam.

After winning, for the third time. He tells the others that they should know better, he was a Viking. Conquest and pillage was what they did for a living. He sets off in search of his wife.

He could tell that she was happy, whatever she was doing. Eric finds her gathering something from a hall closet. When she turns around, she has yarn and some knitting needles in her hands. Sookie smiles at him.

"I'm going to finish something that I started a few months ago now." She leans up and kisses Eric lips. He follows her to the living room where everyone is. She sits down and starts knitting.

A few hours later, Sookie is finished with the afghan and puts away her supplies. While she is gone, Eric looks over her handiwork. It was a scene of a beach with a large Viking longhouse overlooking it. His clan's longhouse. Eric could see the shields on the outside.

When Sookie returns to the room, she smiles. "It came to me in a dream. It would have made a great painting but, I cannot paint very well. You like it?"

Eric is beside himself, making Pam look over at him. "I love it. Sookie, this is the same sight I saw when I looked up, saying goodbye to my mortal home. This is my family's longhouse." He stands and gathers her to him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I am going to turn in. Have a good night everyone." Sookie yawns halfway through the salutation and excuses herself before waving and walking into her bedroom.

Everyone hoots when Eric follows her soon afterward.

"Guys, I know I am considered a horn dog, but she and I do more things than just make love." He mutters as he walks away.

Eric grins because the worst of his hecklers were unaware that there is not a flat surface that he has not taken his wife on in this house. That includes all the beds. That is not just, since they married either.

He opens the door and hears his wife snort. She must have heard one of the human's minds and what he said. "It's true, my love."

"I know it is."

Eric slides into bed with her and holds her while the wind howls and the rain pounds against the house. Soon after, he is holding a sleeping Sookie.

She has been stretching herself thin with all of the different avenues that she is involved in.

"You are my world, Sookie Einin Northman. I just wish that I could see you round with my child. That would be heaven for me." Eric whispers as he pulls her closer to him.

In the morning, Sookie wakes and gets going on making breakfast for her human crew. The smell of eggs, bacon and sausage with toast brings her brother, Sam, Herve, Patrick and Alcide running.

The five men eat like they haven't been fed in years. Sookie sits down to her cereal and juice and eats. She was still tired from the last few days and knew that it was going to get worse.

After getting dressed, Sookie turns the television on. She only wanted to see how long it was still going to be before the storm passed.

What came on was alarming. New Orleans was completely under water, even with the precautions put in place. Most of the three states were in dire need of help. Sookie starts to cry. It wasn't so bad up here, but the rest of the state was in shambles. Nevada would be back, soon. Even up here in Renard Parish, there are pockets of flooding.

The phone rings, Jason answers it. It is Calvin. The school has held and from what the man could tell, it will.

Sookie answers the phone when it rings again, ten minutes later. It's Tara and JB duRone.

They were at JB's and need to get out. The water is still passable at this time, but will become a problem soon. Sam and Alcide volunteer to get them.

She worries the whole time that they are gone. Jason, understanding her thoughts, holds her. The worry is enough to pull Eric up from his rest. He takes Sookie from Jason and carries her back to the bedroom.

He holds her until she calms down. He falls back under when she relaxes and leaves the room. The four of them are back within an hour.

Tara rushes to Sookie. "Thank god, you are alright." Sookie hugs Tara. JB hangs back, a little embarrassed. Once Sookie gets done with her best friend, she hugs the big lug. _'Tara and I got married, but Sookie is still one of the prettiest girls out there.'_

"Thank you JB." Sookie smiles.

She makes lunch and goes outside to survey if any damage was done during the night. Once she ascertains that none happened, she makes up a room for Tara and JB. One more mouth to feed is no problem, as Patrick leaves soon after lunch.

Eric and Pam get up around three. Pam picks up where she left off in her book. "We've lost her for the night." Eric whispers in Sookie's ear, after he gets back from surveying the damage to Fangtasia.

"I can tell. How was it?"

"Not bad, the water is not very high in town. Sam, I went by your bar on the way. No damage that I could see. That Terry guy was there and he was pretty agitated. I told him to come by, that you were here. I hope that was alright." Eric tells her and then turns to the shifter.

Sam nods but looks at Sookie. "I really hate the Bellefluers. Terry is their cousin and they treat him like shit. Hell, they treat Bill like shit and he's their granddaddy." Many eyebrows rise around the room. The secret was out. At least, Sookie didn't say a word.

Sam looks around. "All you need to do is look in the vital records. I only looked it up, because Terry was interested. When Bill said that his wife's name was Caroline, and there is a slight resemblance between him and Andy. It worked on Terry's mind, until he asked me for help."

Terry's pick up drives up behind the house. The man gets out and he has a passenger, along with his dog Annie. "Ahh that is the reason for the agitation. Bubba's with him." Sookie says. "That's enough to set him worrying about his mental safety."

Eric nods. "Should be worried about the dog's safety also, with Bubba around."

She opens the door and lets the unlikely trio in. Sookie hugs both of them. "Terry, don't worry. It will be fine. Do you want to stay here? It would be safer than staying out at your house." When the veteran nods, she smiles.

"I think, we are nearing the eye. It will get worse before it gets better, Sook." Terry tells her, regaining his footing. She nods and tells him that they are prepared and so is Bill's.

"Does anyone know if he's up yet?" Terry asks. Sookie looks at the clock. "He might be. He is still pretty young, compared to these guys." She chuckles.

Eric sneaks up behind her and wraps his arms around her. "Are you calling me old?" He smirks at her.

She turns to her husband. "If the horned metal helm fits." She quips. Eric scoffs. "I'll have you know I look great in my Viking apparel."

Terry gives them a weird look and continues with his thought. "Well, I was raised that to visit my elders and treat them with respect. I will go over and visit with him in a few." Terry nods his head. Sookie nods back.

"No need, I invited him over with the others for more games tonight." Jason tells them. Sookie looks at Jason and sighs.

"OK, but tomorrow morning, you and I are going to have a discussion Jase. I don't want to ruin tonight."

"Don't worry; we'll keep an eye on him, Sookie." Eric tells her.

Bill, Gervaise, Cleo and Herve come in, just in time for supper. Sookie made her Mexican casserole and sets out bloods for everyone else. "It's too bad you can't eat this stuff, Sookie has always been a great cook." Tara praises her best friend, making Sookie blush.

"Thanks Tara." She replies.

"We can eat, but it's pointless. We don't get anything from it and it sits there for a long time before it is broken down. It rots down there." Cleo explains.

Bill is seated next to Terry, who keeps looking at him. It unnerves the vampire, until the man speaks up. "What was your daughter Sarah like?"

"She was a kind and loving girl. Being our only daughter, she was doted on by me, when I was home. Caroline had sent her up north with a relative when I came home the last time. Why did ask about her?"

"I have always been interested in family history. It was the only thing that my grandmother and I ever got along about. I was not the favored of the grandchildren. She doted on Portia and Andy. I got all of the handy downs and was basically ignored, except on Christmas.

I don't want anything from you but your time and to hear about you and your family. We don't have much family left, and I think it's a shame that they have shunned their own grandfather, just because he's a vampire." Terry tells Bill.

A blood tear falls down Bill's face. Sookie knows that all he wanted was to help his family, but now one of his own is actually reaching out to him. She can tell that he is about to burst.

"Thank you, Terry. You are welcome at my house any time. I will tell you anything that I can. It was a shock to me when I found out that your family was descendant from me. It is nice to know that someone acknowledges the relation."

It brings a smile to Terry's face to almost bond with his many great- grandfather. Sookie gets up to answer the phone, a few minutes later. Speaking of great grandfathers, it was hers on the other line.

"Hello, how are you tonight, Grandfather?" Sookie asks softly.

"I am calling to see if you are alright. I sense that you have a few vampires there right now and even though I can mask my scent, it is still too many."

"I am fine, it is a prudent idea to call, and seeing as your great-grandson is here as well. I know that you want Jason out of the loop. Yes, there is a bunch of them here. The King has said that any friend or family is off limits but I think it would be pushing their restraint to show up."

"I also want to warn you that the ones that took your parents are around. Neve and Locklan are dangerous and have silver capped teeth, so warn your vampires. The water allows them to come around. Your great uncle is about also." Niall warns.

"Thank you, My Lord. I will warn them. Have a pleasant evening."

"Goodnight, my granddaughter."

Eric looks up when she comes back in the room. Sookie waves for him and motions for Gervaise also to follow her into another room.

"Who was on the phone? Your fear is ratcheting up." Eric asks.

"It was Niall. He wanted to see how I was doing and figured that it would be too dangerous for him to show up. He also, wanted to warn us that a Neve and Locklan are around because of the water. They have silver capped teeth. My great uncle Dermot is around also."

"He's the one that looks like Jason's twin right?" Eric asks. Sookie nods and he pulls her closer, before looking over to their king.

"Thank you for alerting me to this Sookie. If those two are on this plane, we are in for a shitload of trouble. I think it is time to ask for help. Noir needs to be informed of this." Gervaise pats the woman's back.

Together, they call Noir. She pops into the living room. All three kneel before her and she tells all three to stand. "Never do that again, it annoying. What's up?"

"I just got a call from my grandfather, Niall. Neve and Locklan are on this plane, so is Dermot, my uncle. With the hurricane, Felipe might try again for a takeover of Louisiana." Sookie relates all that she has dealt with. A large weight lifts from her shoulders, as she shares it with the goddess.

"I will take care of Felipe. As for the fae, I will consult with my family, they might know of something that might help. I have a feeling, that they will want Sookie. She is the Prince's family and it would be a great challenge to get her away from you all.

Dermot, I have a feeling is under a spell. Sookie, it is a different kind of spell, from what Eric was under. Think along the lines of clapping." Noir winks at Sookie.

Sookie is confused for a moment, until the light comes on. To break a spell in fairy tales, you kiss. If she ever sees her uncle, she'll kiss him on the cheek. Her mirth is catching, Eric starts to smile. "What did she mean with clapping to break the spell?" He asks.

All the humans start to laugh. "You are supposed to clap to save Tinkerbell from dying in Peter Pan." JB supplies.

He is still nervous around the tall blonde man. He threw off a feeling of command and power. Tara had told JB that this man was the one who married Sookie. Eric was a lucky man.

JB, himself had tried to get her to marry him. She gently turned him down, not believing that he really wanted to. He could have made a good husband for her. JB knows that he is not all that intelligent, but he also knows that the former Miss Stackhouse was a catch.

There was only a few that JB recognized from the bar; Sam, Sookie, Jason, Terry and Vampire Bill. The others he had no clue about. The majority were pale like Vampire Bill, so JB figured that they were vampires. What were they doing hanging out with Sookie? This bothers him so much that he corners Sookie in the kitchen to ask her.

"They are my friends. Gervaise is Eric's boss, for lack of a better term, Cleo is a co-worker. Pam is his business partner in the club that they own. Clancy, Thalia, and Indira are employees, and Bubba is a friend. And yes they are vampires. Alcide is a friend that I met a few years ago; he is a contractor out of Shreveport." There was no way that Sookie would give his secret away.

Eric walks into the room, feeling Sookie's exasperation. She shakes her head and looks over to him, smiling. "Lover, I still don't understand, about this whole clue."

Sookie is wrapped into his arms and Eric looks over to JB. "Eric Northman. You are Tara's husband right?"

"Yes, JB duRone. Um... the Tinkerbell was the pixie that was in Peter Pan. Peter saved her life by clapping. It's a fairy tale that children are told." JB is confused that Eric had not heard of Tinkerbell.

"JB, my husband is originally from Sweden. He grew up listening to the stories of Brunhild and Sigard. I think, you are probably too old for Beowulf." Sookie looks at Eric, with a brow raised. He shrugs and nods. "She's right. So fairy tales, what else?"

"The girl stories mostly dealt with true love's first kiss breaking the spell. Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves, The Little Mermaid. It was a whole lot of kissing. That is boring to a little boy." JB tells him.

Eric nods and when the man walks away he asks his wife. "Am I mistaken, or is he not all there intelligence wise? What does Tara see in him?"

"Safety, control, and no, he is dumber that a stump. He tries his hardest to fit in. I think many thought that I was the same way and that we would end up together. He is really nice and cares a lot, just plain dumb." Sookie explains.

"Again, I wonder at the people in this town. Not seeing you for what you are." Eric swoops in for a kiss. "You have the greatest heart and I am proud to call you my wife.

I know that you are nervous that Bill is in our home, it is only for tonight. Jason does not know. I think he would stake him if he found out. So I would not tell him. I still owe him my protection, as his sheriff, as much as I would like to rip him to shreds for what he did to you."

Sookie burrows into Eric's chest and let's all of the stress go. He can feel her relaxing and picks her up to take her to bed. Sookie changes into her pjs and slips into bed. Eric slides in also and takes her into his arms. Sookie drops into slumber and Eric kisses her lips before getting up.

He walks out into the yard and inspects the land and buildings for any damage. So far, the storm has not done much to them.

When Eric gets back inside, Gervaise calls him over. Most of the group were watching the television. Even Pam had put her book aside for the news broadcast. Eric sits down and listens to the anchor's voice.

" _In other news, ten casinos in Las Vegas have been destroyed in a freak storm that hit the city, last night. Also hit, was the luxury mansion of the supposed Vampire King of the state of Nevada, Felipe deCastro. All of the casinos were owned by deCastro. They all blew up at the same time. Now back to the damage done by Katrina."_

Eric starts laughing. "I cannot wait to hear how that happened."


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Boo hoo. This one is very short, but I could not find another way to break up the chapters.

Chapter 39:

Noir walks into the house, as he gets done speaking. "The look on deCastro's face was great. He didn't know what to do. At least the man had enough sense not to talk back to me. He asked why I was in town. The smarmy bastard tried to charm me.

After going around with him about how his right hand man had been killed by Sookie and how he deserved compensation, I reminded him that Victor was in the state illegally and that he had trespassed on Sookie's property. So she was within her rights to kill him. He had the balls to say that the man that I put in charge was not able to hold the state.

I had enough at that point. I called my cousin and asked him that if I paid him a sum for each one that I destroy, would I be able to bring the casinos down. Hermes agreed and actually was standing by my side when I had them blown up. He thought that it was funny. I still can't follow his humor sometimes, but he's a hell of a card player. All ten are deCastro's and it brought him down financially. That means that by the time that he can raise the money to build them again, you should be back on your collective feet. The good thing is that all your businesses are fine.

I dropped in to see Oklahoma and Andre on the way here. He was running away from her. It is sad to me that she is such a brat that even Andre is deterred. How are things going here?"

Gervaise and Eric fill the goddess in on the things that have been done and are going to be done once the hurricane is over.

They are calming down before sunrise when Eric feels intense fear and pain across his bond with his wife, and then they hear a scream come from his and Sookie's room.

Eric, Gervaise, Pam, Noir, Jason, Sam and Alcide all run into the room. They find Sookie trying to hold off a tiger, with her slipper chair. Around the tiger's neck is a collar. The one that Pam put on him when he was here the last time.

"John Quinn, get your furry ass out of my bedroom this minute. I don't give a shit if you are the last Bengal tiger on this planet. I am with Eric." Sookie cries out and then promptly collapses. Sam roars and transforms into a lion. With a mighty swipe of his paw, Sam knocks the tiger out. Both men turn back. Noir snaps her fingers and they are dressed.

Sam stands with the help of Alcide and Gervaise. "I didn't know." Jason is looking at Sam in awe. Sam pats Jason on the shoulder, "Don't worry, not many do."

Eric flashes to his wife's side. She is bleeding profusely. He looks up to his maker and child, with bloody eyes. Pam's are leaking too. Sookie's side is almost bitten away. Noir nods her head and Eric and Pam drain Sookie and start to give her as much blood as they can. Noir tells Jason and Alcide to go out back and dig a hole big enough for Eric and Sookie.

Eric carries her out and drops into the grave with her. He will not leave her to dig herself out. Eric will be there for Sookie the entire way. Pam and Alcide cover them up. Eric relaxes and holds his mate, wife and now child.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

Sookie wakes in her husband's arms, but they are covered in dirt. He is still out, so all she can do is wait for him to wake up. While she waits, Sookie thinks over the reasons for a vampire to be in the ground; ultimate safety, waiting out the first transformation of a child, to heal quicker, no other places to sleep during the day. The only one that makes any sense is if Eric had brought her over. Now, Sookie has another question. Why would he have to bring her over this soon?

Eric is starting to stir. His hands roam her body. Sookie bites her lip, trying not to let the memories of her rape filter through and holds out until he wakes fully. "Sookie? Lover, are you awake yet?" He whispers to her.

"Yes, I am. I have a few questions, honey."

"Let me dig us out, and I will answer anything you want to know." Sookie stops him. "Shouldn't I do that? You know, to prove that I can do it. Just in case that I need to do it in the future." Sookie claws her way to the top of the hole.

Once she has light to do so, she makes sure that she is wearing clothes. There might be a group gathered around for her debut. She is clothed and so is Eric. Sookie also notices that it is late afternoon; the only one that is waiting is Pam. She hands her a True Blood. "Welcome to the rest of your life, Mother, Sister, Daughter, and Friend."

Sookie repeats the words, recognizing it from somewhere. Pam and her hug until Eric rises out of the hole. "They are not expecting you to be up yet. They don't know that I am yet. Everyone is in the living room, very stressed out with the waiting. I want to get back to my book." Pam tells her and Eric.

"Well, let us make our entrance, my girls. After you, Pamela." The three of them walk into the farmhouse. "By the way, good job digging us out, Sookie." Eric pats her shoulder.

Sookie takes a sip of the drink in her hand and almost spits it out. "Good Lord, how does Bill drink this stuff? It's dreadful." She says and takes another sip, just to take the edge off. She knows that walking into the next room will be a test of her strength. She doesn't want to hurt any of her friends. She turns to Eric.

"You must really love me to drink this stuff. I am sorry, Eric." Pam cracks up. The heads of her loved ones turn almost as one. Sookie's nose wrinkles.

She looks to Jason. "Jase, is the water and electricity still on?"

"Yes Sook." His eyes scrunch up; he is confused by the question.

"Then you, Alcide and Sam need to make use of the showers. Damn boys!" Eric, Pam, Jason and Sam laugh. Alcide is thrown by her comment.

' _How does she have such control? As a newborn, she should want to tear into us, not comment on our stench.'_ He lifts his arm. "Sook, I took a shower two hours ago."

"I can still do the freaky thing, and I don't know. Alcide my friend, I am sorry, but you need another." Eric chuckles, but leans over.

"Lover, that's how they smell, when they are clean. Imagine what it's like when they come back from their little romps." He whispers to her.

"Eww. So what happened, why did I wake in my back yard, covered in soil and wrapped in your arms? Not that I mind being wrapped in said arms." She asks the love of her life. Eric almost looks like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Quinn attacked you in the bedroom, while you were asleep. He had bitten your side. You lost so much blood that Noir told me that you needed to be turned if I wanted to keep you alive. Pam and I drained you and then we replaced you blood. Jason and Alcide dug the hole and covered us up. I waited for you to cross over. I just could not lose you, after waiting all these years to find you." He looks ashamed. Sookie can read the bond enough that she knows that he feels guilt for not being in the room when the attack happened.

She closes the space and hugs him and then Pam. "Thank you. I know that a three way makers bond is difficult."

Pam smiles at her. "I would only share him with you. You proved that you can handle his and my shit repeatedly."

Sookie turns to her brother and Alcide, hugging them as well. "Thank you big brother."

"Thank you, Alcide. I know what it must have taken for you to do that."

Jason just nods and tells her that he would do or put up with anything just to keep her. He needs her in his life. It brings a tear to Sookie's eye. When she wipes it away, she notices that it doesn't have even a trace of blood in it.

She turns when Alcide takes her in his arms again. "I feel the same cher. You and I will always be good friends. You are still a friend to the pack. He isn't so bad, anything is better than Bill. Eric sure loves you."

Sam walks up to her. "You still have your job, if you want it and I am just glad that I was able to do something to help you." He wraps his arms around her and whispers in her ear. "I am so sorry that you had to go through all of that bullshit before."

Tara just runs to her and flings her arms around her. "Honey, you and I will always be sisters. You, JB, and Jason are all I have left and I don't want to lose you. I want to be there when Arlene sees you for the first time." Tara giggles.

Eric pulls her back towards him. "I will take you to get some real blood tonight. Don't worry, we will find a willing donor and get you some bagged blood. You can sustain yourself on this crap, but as a new vampire, you need the blood cells for to help your body start healing and all of the "awesome" things that we do."

Sookie nods that she understands and snuggles into his arms once again. She had read up on the maker/child bond, when she was told that she would be turned in the near future, and it said that when the child is a love interest of the maker, they will only feel safe in their arms. Random pairs don't show that sign. So Pam's expression is priceless.

Eric notices the same thing. He smiles at his child. He doesn't think of Sookie in that way. She is his mated, bonded wife. It is a whole other kettle of fish, than the maker/ child bond. Now that she is a vampire, the bond between them is stronger.

He mentally tells Pam that she is still an only child, but now she has a mother. Deep down, he knows Pam wants Sookie to see her as her child. It's a little weird, but being her maker's wife and mate, makes her think of her as that. The sarcastic vampire smiles and nods to him.

During Sookie's time in the grave, the storm had ended and the guests at Bill's and Terry had left. Once night falls though, Gervaise, Cleo and Arla show up to welcome her back. "One of us, One of us!" they chant, over and over again. Sookie shudders.

"Hey guys, I appreciate the excitement, I really do. It's just that, that it from one of the only movies that I have a very immense fear of. I am not afraid of much, but being called a freak, alligators, big snakes and sharks are about it."

She turns to Gervaise. "I guess when a sheriff makes someone; they need to report to you, huh?"

He nods. "Yes, Mrs. Northman. On a more serious note, I was waiting for you to rise to let you know that the tiger is in custody, waiting for Night, Noir and you two. Once you have adjusted to your new life, we will hold the trial. Take your time. I am surprised that you have so much control so soon."

"It's our family's blood. Apollo told her that she is meant to walk the line between the two worlds. All three of the Northman's, including Pamela are to be day walkers. He never told her how. Our fae blood has many attractions for the undead. Aside from tasting so good, and making your kind drunk, we were hunted by the vampires seeking the ability to walk around in broad daylight. It's like a sunblock for you." Niall walks in and hugs Sookie. "You still smell like my kin, but now there is the vampire mixed in. How are you adjusting my granddaughter?"

"Just fine Grandfather. I am surprised that you are here, given the company."

"It is time that we seek peace and it is time that my blood knows that they are. Even if they only show it in their ability with the opposite sex." Niall nods to Jason.

"Jason, I would like to introduce you to our great-grandfather, Niall Brigant. Grandfather, this is Jason Niall Stackhouse." Jason stands up and shakes the elder man's hand. Another man walks through the door. He kneels in front of Niall. "Father." Niall looks to Sookie and Jason. Claudine and Claude walk in also and kneel at Niall's feet. "My Lord." they both intone. Jason is wondering what is going on. One of the three new people looks like he could be his twin.

"Jason, Sookie, this is your great-uncle, Dermot. He was your grandfather Fintan's twin brother." The kneeling man starts to cry. So Sookie walks up to him and gathers him in her arms. "Uncle, I want to try something. It might help you. Will you let me?" She asks the man, he nods.

"Claude, Claudine, Jason will you help me? Brother, this is going to seem weird but this was what we were talking about a few days ago. On the count of three, kiss him. One, Two, Three." All four kiss their uncle. Aside from the movie magic fairy dust, it has the same effect. Dermot's eyes clear and he acquires a new regal posture. The half-Fae man stands and hugs each of his nieces and nephews. "Thank you children. Brendan's thugs captured me and placed a spell on me. Father, it is good to see you again. I have been trying to keep an eye on you and Jason, since my brother died, Sookie. I believe that you have a good set of friends around you, my niece. Jason, I am sorry for the shock, it is a lot to take in. Fintan never wanted us to have any interaction because of Father's enemies. I hope that we can become close. Neve and Locklan are still around here, so you need to be careful. I will watch over you two with the twins." Dermot bows to his father and walks out of the room.

"We need to get going; Claude's going on stage in an hour." Claudine and her brother pop out.

"Sookie, when did you find out about this part of our family?" Jason asks his sister.

"Night told me that I was part Fae when I met him. I didn't really think about it until Niall showed himself at Andy and Portia's wedding. He met us at a restaurant and introduced himself as our great-grandfather." Sookie hangs her head. "Jase, I wanted to tell you."

He gets up and wraps his arms around her. "It's OK, Sook. We have more family; everyone here has proven that you are important to them. So in turn, they are important to me. So you and I are fairy royalty, huh? I really didn't see that one coming. How come you got all the cool powers and all I got was the good looks?"

"Sookie had the spark inside her. That doesn't matter now grandson. You and your sister are my kin. I love you." Niall holds out his arms to the young man. Jason walks into his arms and hugs the older man.

Eric pulls Sookie and Pam into his arms. Their family is odd, but he loved them both.

"You need to feed, my granddaughter. Go, I will call on you at another time. Thank you for helping my son." Niall nods to her as he walks out of the house.

Eric and Pam take Sookie to one of the vampire relief units and she has her first experience drinking from a donor. One minute later, Sookie is vomiting the blood back up. The donor was clean, so Eric was confused. Apollo touches down, and helps her up, once she has purged all the blood.

"Sun Maiden, you are special. You only can only drink one person's blood. Even though Pam helped in the turning, you and Eric can only drink each others blood. The high ratio of your blood in each others bodies made it clear. You will produce enough for each other." This blows Pam and Eric away. "It is the first for your kind. When you two bonded, you made it so that your bodies will only accept it. So the bond will strengthen you both."

Eric gathers Sookie to him. "Let's go home, you need to feed and so don't I." Sookie nods and then promptly passes out. Apollo passes his hand over her. "You might want to get her home soon; she will need your blood to wake up. I know that you have an image to keep up." Eric nods and takes to the skies, Pam is right behind him. When they land again outside of Sookie's house, she asks if Sookie will be alright. Eric nods and carries his wife into their room.

He bites his wrist and drips the blood into her mouth. "Come on Sook, you are scaring me. Please wake up, lover." He pleads with her quiet body. He says a silent prayer to the gods as he feels her lips pull against his wrist as she starts to drink on her own.

Sookie's eyes flutter and open after a few minutes. She licks his wrist closed and starts stripping his clothes off. Eric returns the favor. Once they are undressed, Sookie stretches out on top of her husband and sinks her fangs into his neck. He pulls her over his manhood and enters her while she is feeding; each pull of hers takes him closer to his climax. Before he comes, he thrusts as deep as possible and bites her neck also. They finish feeding soon afterward and lay in each others arms until they are pulled under by exhaustion. "I love you Mrs. Northman." Eric tells her as she strokes his hair before falling asleep.


	41. Chapter 41

More fun with Arlene, joy! And Quinn gets what's coming for him.

Chapter 41:

Sookie wakes to Eric shifting in bed to get up. She watches him as he sits up, checks his accounts and then slides down to hold her again. "I was right, it is amazing to wake up next to you." He whispers as his hand gently traces her face.

"I agree." She scoots closer and relaxes against him.

"You should still be sleeping, you are still very young." He mutters. Sookie smiles at his confusion. "I think it's the day walking thing. You were getting up around three before I was turned, so I will too?" Sookie shrugs as she gets up to get dressed.

"Are you hungry?" Eric asks, watching her walk to the closet. Sookie takes out her uniform and heads to the shower. She has closing shift at the bar tonight. Eric, Cleo and Gervaise agreed that they would keep their businesses closed for two more nights. Sookie only has to work tonight and then the next night is the trial for John Quinn.

His mate walks out a few minutes later; dressed, hair up and holding her hair brush. She climbs onto the bed and brushes his hair for him. Eric turns after she is done. "Thank you, but what was that for?"

"Just had this intense need to do so come over me." Sookie returns the brush and walks back to him. It must be the mate bond, she wanted to take care of him, just like he wants to with her. Eric pulls her into his arms and hears a sigh. What little stress that she had just melts away. He grins at being able to make her relax so well.

"Let me get dressed and we will go to Merlotte's. I think you might have to settle with a lighter tan, my love." Sookie grumbles and nods. Eric throws on some jeans and a v neck tee and his trusty leather jacket. Pam waves to them as she sets out for her house. She will be the one that opens the club while Eric and Sookie are at the trial, but she gave them explicated orders to tell her the outcome.

Eric leads her to his Corvette, opens her door and they drive to Sam's bar and walk in. Sam tells her that Arlene is working tonight, but has not come in yet. It is still early so they don't worry. Sookie takes her stuff to the office and an hour later, after helping Sam around the bar, she comes out with her apron on just as Arlene comes rushing in, looking around. "So, where's Sookie? Just because she is married and your favorite waitress, doesn't mean that she can waltz in whenever she wants." She sneers to Sam. Sookie stays out of the woman's sight to hear how this will go. Eric walks around the corner, feeling her ire.

Sam looks at his watch, and then takes out his time book, a notebook that he keeps the hours of the waitresses in for payroll. It's not a sophisticated system, but he was able to keep things straight with it for the almost six years that Sookie had been working there. Sam writes the time down that Arlene showed up and flips through a few pages. He grimaces and shuts the book. He looks Arlene in the eye.

"Sookie arrived a whole hour earlier than her shift, and got right to work. In that hour, she has cleaned the tables, swept the floor and did her and your shift work, as far as filling the napkins, condiment bottles and sugar dishes. She also has two carafes of coffee made. Before the storm she never came in late, without calling first to let me know the reason. She rarely has called in sick at all, usually it's me telling her to stay or go home. She regularly stays after her shift to help clean up.

As for her being married, that has no bearing on this. So what, she is married to Eric. He has helped out here too. He actually looked in on the bar during the storm, while I was under the weather. Eric never has interrupted her duties here. He just is happy being around her. He pays for his drinks in advance and never sits in the middle of traffic for either the wait staff or patrons. Whatever your problem with vampires, you represent me and this bar when you are here, in that uniform. Keep your opinions to yourself.

Now I want you to listen to me carefully, if you are late, get more than one phone call in a week, or spout off anymore, you will be fired. I am getting rather sick of you walking around this place like you are the owner, telling me what to do like you are my mother or heaven forbid my wife."

Arlene's mouth drops. Sam has never spoken to her like that before. "Go get you apron on, Arlene. You will be docked for the twenty minutes that you were late." He calls to her as she marches to the office.

Eric walks back to his table in the back of the bar. He plans on getting a couple of cases of Lifeline for his wife and him on the way home. He wonders if she can still eat human food. It might be a worthy experiment.

Sookie flits around her section like the fanciful representations of her kin. She buses the tables as they empty. She smiles to everyone, happy that she can be around her friends and family without worrying about looking at them as supper. She brings out a tray load of plates to a family and serves them their supper. It still looks appetizing to her. Hmm.. maybe she might be able to eat real food still.

At the end of the shift, Arlene skates out as quickly as she can. Sam shakes his head as he and Sookie close up the bar. "Thank you Sookie. You were a big help. We haven't made that much since the New Year's party." He snickers and nods his head towards Eric. Sookie laughs at the memory of what else happened that night. Her finding her husband lost and alone on her road.

Sookie flops into the passenger's seat of her husband's 'Vette and goes into recharge mode. Eric chuckles as he starts the car. He drives back to the farmhouse. Now that both of them are undead and Pam visits regularly, Eric has had the whole house Vamp proof. This new day person is working out well. He inquired into Tara and JB's finances and found that they were living by very tight means. He offered Tara the job to share with JB. Once done doing the things for Eric and Sookie, they have their day to themselves. Eric paid off their mortgage and gave them a weekly paycheck that they could depend on. It was a worry off Tara's back, because JB tries but usually can't handle keeping a job for long. JB got to work on the house, which he enjoyed doing and Tara took care of the business side.

Sookie wakes from her daydreams and starts hissing. Eric pulls the car over. "What?"

They were about three miles from the driveway. She was pissed off and Eric had no idea what about. "Lover, what is going on?"

"Smell the air Eric. There is a fire three miles from here. What is three miles from here. Plus, I can hear Supe minds."

Night pops into the road. Sookie hadn't seen him that mad since the day Alcide's father died. "Oh, thank the gods, you two are alright. Was Pam at your home?" Sookie shakes her head. "Good. Let us go see what that damned tiger's family is trying to do to your house. By the way, nothing is damaged. That Tara was smart and asked your friend Holly to cast a couple protective spells on the house when we were in Rhodes. You will never lose your house to fire."

Eric pulls up to the back porch. All three jump out of the car, ready for battle. As a human, even with Eric's blood, Sookie would have no chance against a supe that wanted to do her harm. That was proven by what happened last week with John Quinn. Now that she is a vampire, Sookie could overpower even him. The man's crazy mother and brat of a sister would be no problem for her and Eric.

"You have two minutes to tell me what in the gods' good name you are doing on my property." Sookie roars. Eric smirks to Night. "Her other side is showing again." Night nods in agreement.

Mrs. Quinn was dressed like she borrowed clothes from her nineteen year old daughter. It was more likely, that Frannie had picked out the older woman's clothes. Frannie looked like she was itching to fight. Her mother looked like she was completely confused.

"Frannie told me that my John came here to talk to you about being his. She said that my little boy was head over heels for you and wanted you to be his mate. She told me that you had him arrested and held. Why?" The poor woman was hanging by a thread.

Sookie swung around to face the daughter, but addressed Mrs. Quinn. "Ma'am, I am sorry that your daughter dragged you from your home for this. Your son did ask me out twice and tried to convince me that I should be with him. I turned him down because I was engaged to my husband.

Mrs. Quinn, I can read minds. People with the special talents that you and your son possess, are a little more difficult to read, but I still can. My point is John had other reasons than wanting to be with me. He was trying to get me to offer my services to the then Queen of this state. The problem there is that she also wanted to drain me because my blood is special. I found out later that he was working for her to get her to save you from the King of Nevada.

He came with the king's men when they attempted a takeover, and he then attacked me during the hurricane, while in tiger form. He bit my side out. My husband and our child saved me by turning me.

That is the reason that he was arrested and held. My husband's maker saw whole thing. The problem with that is that she is twin sister to the patron god of the two natured. I am sorry ma'am."

"Frannie, let's go. This lady is the victim of a horrible attack." Mamma Quinn backs up and gets in the car. Frannie walks up to Sookie.

"He is a good man and you threw him to the wayside for a dead man. What is wrong with you?" She yells at Sookie. Taking the calm way will not work with Frannie. While Eric keeps the mother at bay, Sookie squares off with the Half-ling.

"That "good man" knew that I was engaged and later married to my husband. I told him so the first time that he asked for a date. He used innuendo whenever he could to coerce me into being with him. John is tall and broad, he has admittedly nice eyes but he is a jerk and a bully.

I saved the two of you out of the goodness of my heart and he leads a group of vampires right to my door in the middle of the night. That is not what I call thanks.

During the storm, he not only breaks into my house but also my room while I slept and tried to get me to come with him to Nevada. When I refused again, he said that he would get me to be his one way or the other and changed. He bit out my side and I would have become a tiger/woman.

John goes on trial with the supes tomorrow night. I hope you bring your mother, it might be the last time you will see him alive." Sookie fires back.

Frannie glares at her and gets back into the car. They drive off spitting gravel everywhere.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

The next night Eric, Pam, Sookie, Noir and Alcide travel to the field on the outskirts of Shreveport that Night has decided on for the trial. When the five of them get out of Sookie's car, they see that Night has compiled a jury for the trial.

"He was always more democratic than I am." Noir sighs.

As they walk up to the assembly, they are joined by Niall, Claudine and Claude. The three Fae walk up to Sookie and Eric. "We are here to support you, my granddaughter." He nods to the vampires and Alcide.

"Thank you Grandfather, Claude, Claudine." She nods back. For some reason she feels no pull to either of her cousins. It might be because she can't drink their blood. Both Sookie and Eric keep a hold of Pam. "I am alright, they are family. Even if they smell heavenly." She gives a toothy smile to the twins. They both nod to her.

Night walks out into the middle of the gathering and calls the trial to order. "I am deeply grieved to have to convene this trial. The accused was an upstanding member of the shifter community for many years. John Quinn, please rise." The tiger stands, he is wearing a nice suit. "My Lord." Quinn hangs his head.

"Mr. Quinn, you stand accused of breaking into the house of Mr. and Mrs. Northman. You then entered their room and tried to convince Mrs. Northman to run away from her bonded husband. When she refused to do so, you shifted forms and attacked Mrs. Northman.

She sustained a bite to the side of her abdomen, nicking her lung, liver, and kidney. Even with this serious injury, she managed to hold you off until her husband, brother, friends and Goddess, my sister Noir came to her rescue. She then collapsed.

The injury was so grievous, that my sister commanded that she be turned. Mrs. Sookie Northman is here tonight. She has been asked to testify." Night looks at Sookie. She nods and walks up to the podium. "Mrs. Northman, tell us what happened."

"I was asleep when Mr. Quinn climbed into my window. He woke me up and tried to convince me that he would be a better mate than my husband. I told him that I was happy with Eric and had no plans of ever leaving him. My husband was chosen for me by the Goddess Noir and the rest of the gods.

Mr. Quinn became enraged and hotly told me that I am most likely going to be drained by my husband's buddies. When I still refused, he transformed into a Bengal tiger and attacked me. I caught his thoughts before he changed.

He was going to bite me and then hopefully I would become a cross between a tiger/human and then I would want to be his. The other thoughts were about getting me to Nevada. The king wanted me because I am the one that interrupted the king's plan to take over the state of Louisiana. Apparently Mr. Quinn's mother is being taken care of in a home run funded by the Nevada vampires."

Night nods and sighs before turning to the jury. "I want you to judge Mr. Quinn." He tells them.

Niall interrupts. "My Lord, I must add something. Mrs. Northman may be protected by her husband and the gods, but she is my Great-granddaughter. If they find Mr. Quinn guilty, I want to join in on the punishment. It is my right to avenge my little girl's death, even if she is still around. My whole family is waiting for the right."

Night nods. "Prince Niall, you and your family will join in on the punishment, whatever it is."

Quinn, his mother and sister's eyes all widen. He didn't know that she was Fae, let alone a princess among the fae. This has now taken on a whole new dynamic. The fairies are a lot worse to have as enemies than the vampires.

The jury comes back from deliberating and wait to recognized. "What is your decision?"

"It is the opinion of this court that John Quinn, being the only male Bengal tiger shifter, will be placed in the employ of Mrs. Sookie Northman. You will be her slave for the rest of your life. You will become her day person. Your mother will be moved to a higher security home for ailing shifters and your sister will be forced to be on her own. You will be able to see them once a month.

Every other month, you will be contacted and allowed to perform ceremonies for the supernatural world. You will have a fae companion to make sure that you behave and you will report to Pam for your orders.

You are not to have any physical contact with Mrs. Sookie Northman.

If you do not follow this court's judgment, you will be handed over to Prince Niall for punishment." The jury foreman announces. This verdict appeals to everyone's sense of justice. Mrs. Quinn takes a deep breath and thanks Night.

"I know that this is mostly my fault. If I was able to control myself better, John would not have been in the debt of Nevada. I will go anywhere that you send me." She bows her head.

Sookie and her family walk away and go home. Later, Night walks into the house and sits down. "My dear, I hope you accept the verdict."

Sookie nods and says. "He has a long road ahead of him, if he thinks he's getting off easy. I am a busy woman. I have my responsibilities at Sam's, Fangtasia and my alliances with the other states, the fae and the Were community. That doesn't even cover the human things that I get wrapped up into."

"He will try to insert himself somewhere into the mix. I don't trust him at all. He tried to turn my wife into a half tiger. Her brother has to deal with that stigma and it is rough, Sookie doesn't need to deal with it also." Eric reaches out for his wife and pulls her to him. Night gets up to leave.

"He is now under your thumb, and I will have my eye out for any wrongdoing also. If he can't follow his sentence, I will hand him over to your family. I am sure that Niall has a much more repulsive sentence waiting for him."

Eric and Sookie nod. Tonight, they have a full schedule. Sookie is working at Merlotte's and then they are going to Fangtasia. It will be her first night there since she was turned.

She has to endure working with Arlene again. Sam apologizes when she walks in. Sookie is again an hour early, so they are able to discuss what to do, if Arlene is late. They decide to wait it out and see if she will come in.

"Sook, Eric, I am sorry. Holly called to tell me that her son is sick, she switched with Arlene. I hope we don't have to have a repeat performance." Sam is upset, more so than Sookie about it.

"Don't worry, let's just get through the night and then reassess later." Sookie tries to calm the shifter down.

Arlene comes in on time. Sookie has done all of the prep work so all they need to do is serve and replace as they go. Sookie gets her husband a True Blood and warms it up. After delivering it, she is pulled aside by Arlene. "You need to wait on the paying customers, not just your husband." She sneers.

Sookie looks at her other tables. They are all fine; the condiments, sugar squares and napkins are all filled. Silverware and mats are all clean and ready to go on the empty tables. All of her customers have either full drinks, and waiting on their food, have their food and full drinks, or are finishing up their meals. The finished tables are cleared and change has been made. Sookie then, looks at Arlene's tables. There are people waiting to order, on refills and three tables are a mess. She looks back at Arlene.

"You should not worry about my customers. They are well taken care of. As for my husband, he is a paying customer. He pays Sam, when we walk in the door for the whole night. He does it to help him out.

Eric has blood at the farmhouse, our house in Shreveport and any vampire can get True Blood at Fangtasia for free. There is no way Eric drinks two hundred dollars in True Blood a night. He is lucky to choke down two or three, but he pays for a whole night's worth anyway. He also regularly pays for other's drinks. He bought a round for the whole bar the last time we were here." Sookie grins and walks off, leaving Arlene to stew.

' _That bitch. Why is Sam still letting her work here? Why would she want to? She has a rich husband. I would stay home and relax if I had a rich husband. Whit was a loser, but I still can't stand vampires. I get lousy tips now because everyone wants to be in Sookie's section. That vamp husband of hers though is handsome; maybe I can lure him away. I have done it before.'_

Of course Sookie heard and gave Eric a heads up on her next pass through. He chuckles at the idea. "She has nothing on you my wife, but I will hear her out for a laugh." Sookie snickers and tells Sam to watch for some laughs.

Arlene waits until her break and goes to the bathroom. She adjusts her bra, pushing her breasts up even further, and reapplies her makeup. She struts out of the ladies room and right up to Eric's booth. By this time the whole room is aware of what she is about to attempt. Eric raises an eyebrow when she sits down across from him. _'That is all she has? Man, I guess being a sure thing got this woman as far as it can.'_

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you sitting here with me?" Eric asks the worn down waitress.

"I'll be direct. I want to offer my services to you. You must be getting sick of being with one woman by now. I used to hear Dawn moan about how she wished she could entice you into sleeping with her again, but that you never slept with the same woman twice. It was a rule or something with you. So now that you have had Sookie, I figured you would be ready to move on." Eric had to give the woman credit. She brought up a very good point, but he could easily refute it.

"I see that you've done some research on me. The thing you are lacking in your theory is that I had a purpose for doing that. I never wanted to get tied down to a woman, other than my child, until I met the right one. You see, I was waiting for someone I would be able to converse with, joke around with, and someone who cared for me. I found that someone in Sookie.

This whole town doesn't give that woman enough credit. She is extremely bright and insightful. She is able to take people's differences in stride. We have the same sense of humor and she is most loving person I have ever met.

It is true that I was pretty loose for most of my life as a vampire, but the minute that I became her lover, it all changed. Bill may have been her first, but I am and will remain the only other man that she will be with. I am no longer attracted to any other but her. She and I were chosen by my maker to be together.

As much as I have heard about your children, they sound like nice kids. That being said, I would not want to be with anyone that had children, I am a selfish man at heart. I like kids, I had five of my own when I was a human, but I have my hands full with my wife and my vampire child. Ever since I have been with Sookie, I don't need to look elsewhere.

Now let us discuss why you think that you would be able to entice me away from my wife. A woman who is, if we are being truthful, at least twelve years your junior. When I was turned, I was a father and husband for many years, but I was still only twenty-four by your standards for measuring time. Sookie then, is three years my senior. What makes you think that I would want to be with someone who in my time could be my mother's age? Not to be rude, but you are not in the best shape either. You are trying to force a mother's body into a teen's image. You were most likely a very pretty girl when you were younger, but now it is just sad. Have some self-respect and dress appropriately. My child was nineteen when she was changed, but she dresses like she is a woman instead of a kid. If you are done, I believe that Sam would like you to get back to work." Eric dismisses her with a wave of his hand. Like a fang-banger or whore, she ducks her head and walks away. His Sookie would not have put up with that. She smiles at him from across the bar and goes about her work.

Arlene has to hustle to get caught up from her little interlude with the blonde vampire. He is very captivating, she can see how he can convince people to invest time, money or whatever with him. Given how easy with his money he is, he must make a lot.

Sookie shakes her head as she wipes down a table of Arlene's for a customer. Her back is to the door, so she doesn't see Alcide walk in with date, but she picked up on a familiar mental signature. When she turns she sees Alcide and Amanda look for a place to sit in her area. There were no open tables or booths, so Eric waves them over. They gladly sit with him and Sookie hops right over.

"Hey guys, business or pleasure?" she asks.

"A little of both Sook, I needed to talk about a ceremony for Quinn to perform. Amanda and I want to be mated. Beyond that, I will take the Burger Lafayette and rings with a Bud Light." He turns to Amanda.

"The same with a ginger ale." She blushes. Amanda could tell that Sookie understood about the soda. Sookie winks at her friend and goes to put the order in. Amanda excuses herself and meets her at the pass through. "I haven't told him yet, it's a little early."

Sookie hugs the woman. "I am so happy for you and him. I'll only tell Eric. I do have to warn you though. Pam is on the war path, she wants to throw a "Shower" so bad that when she finds out, you might have to endure one of each." The Were female laughs. "Bring it on. Anything for a learning experience for Pam. You can tell her also." Sookie starts jumping up and down. "I'm sorry, but I can't wait. One of my best friends is going to be a daddy." She hugs Amanda again. They both walk back with the drinks. A blood for Eric, the beer for Alcide and a large stein of ginger ale for Amanda. Eric can feel the mirth exuding from his wife. She was really happy. Sookie smiles at him. "I'll tell you later." She then turns and hugs Alcide.

"Not that I mind, but what is that for?"

"I am in a good mood and you are my friend, even if you are stinky." All three laugh at her comment. Alcide nods and hugs her back. "I will tell Pam to have Quinn contact you." Sookie tells them and returns to her other patrons. Sam tells her to knock off early because she came in early and Arlene can help with clean up, even if she doesn't know about it yet.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43:

Eric opens Sookie's door and she sits down. He shuts to door to the Corvette and climbs in his side. "That was an interesting night. Arlene still has not caught on to your change. Alcide and Amanda seem happy." Eric is leading for more information.

"They should be, he doesn't know yet but she is with child. I think she told me because I picked the need for her drink out of her head. She said that I could tell you and Pam and that Pam could throw her a shower for both the mating and the baby when the time comes. She said anything for a learning experience for Pam." Eric laughs.

"I am happy for them. How are you taking it?" He asks, still concerned about her. "I'm great actually. I have come around to thinking that I may not have children naturally, but I have been neglecting a mother bond since we married. I intend to fix that. She may have been my friend before we wed, but in marrying you, Pam became my child also. So, I will mother her. I plan on apologizing to her tonight." Sookie smiles as she sees a contented grin stretch across Eric's face. "Thank you, my lover. She has been yearning for you to reach out like that." Eric kisses her hand as he pulls into his parking spot.

He steps out and opens her door. "Let's go in, I am sure that you could use a drink." He wags his eyebrows at her and they walk into the club through the back door.

They walk into his office and he shuts the door. Sookie's back is up against it in a millisecond. Her fangs drop and they look at each other and both strike. Eric pulls back and rips her clothes off and lowers his pants. He enters her with a sigh and her legs wrap around his waist. "Gods, I wish I could stay inside of you always." He mutters as he thrusts into her. Sookie leans up to kiss his lips and along his jaw.

The wall starts to move a little with their loving. He shifts a little, but it is enough to send his wife to the stars. He pumps into her a few more times and empties into her womb. "Mine!" He roars. Sookie whimpers when he pulls out of her, it makes Eric grin to know that Sookie desires him so much.

She walks to his closet and takes out a pair of pants that she leaves here just in case of any unforeseen things arise. She then dons one of his shirts. "You look great in my clothes." He whispers in her ear as he adjusts his pants and they both sit at the desk. After a few minutes, Eric reaches over and pulls her out of her chair and into his lap. His eyes never leave the paperwork. "You belong here. That is why I have not installed my mother's throne out in the club. It is yours by rights, but I want you in my lap." He kisses her neck. Sookie smirks and turns on her laptop. It was a gift from her Great-grandfather so she can keep all of her obligations straight. She is going through her emails when Pam walks through the office door.

"Good, you two are here. I need to report something. Someone called Merlotte's after you left. That dolt of a waitress answered and the person asked to speak to Sookie Stackhouse. She passed it on to Sam and he called here, knowing that you were pulling a double so to speak. He said that they said they were from the FBI." Pam looks nervous. Sookie gets off of Eric's lap and walks over to her. She wraps her arms around Pam and hugs her. "Thank you for being so concerned. They are after how I knew about the bombing and how I got all you guys out. If it isn't that, I can only think that it is about Debbie Pelt. Either way, they will have to come later in the day, to talk to me. It is not that big of a worry, trust me." She hugs her daughter and smooths Pam's hair back behind her ears. Pam is surprised.

"I have to apologize to you, Pam. I should have been thinking differently. Instead of feeling weird because you have been my friend before I married Eric, I should have looked on you as my step daughter. As I cannot have any children, you will be my child, as you are Eric's. How does that sound to you? I still expect the same behavior. You were still my bitchy and sarcastic friend before I married your daddy. I have other news, but I will make you wait until we are out in the club before I tell you." She steps back and looks at Pam for her reaction.

Pam is blown away. Sookie is acknowledging the connection between them. Blood tears start to fall down her face. Sookie wipes them away and sits her down on the couch. "Thank you. My human mother was cold and unfeeling. You have shown me more love and affection than she did in the nineteen years I was with her. May I call you Mother from time to time?" She looks up at Sookie with hope in her eyes.

"How about Mom? It sounds better than Mother. That is so dour." Sookie smiles warmly and hugs Pam again.

"OK girls, time to firm up. Once more into the breach." Eric stands and leads them into the club proper. It is filled to brimming. "Please tell me that we have not exceeded capacity?" Eric looks around and then at Pam. "No Master, we are just barely under capacity. Somehow, it was leaked that you would be returning tonight." She winks at her "parents". Eric shakes his head at her advertising acumen and leads Sookie to his throne. He pulls her into his lap. Sookie relaxes into his arms. "The last time we sat here, I was staked." She observes.

"Yes, and it ruined that lovely skirt of yours. I will need to buy you another. You still looked like an angel to me though. You will always be my warrior angel." Eric coos in her ear. Sookie's head swivels as she picks up on the thoughts of the "'bangers".

' _What is she doing on his lap? I go away with my parents and someone moves in on my "man".'_ This is from a young girl, no older than a college underclassmen.

' _What does the "Master" want with her? She's old. I hope that he will leave her soon and will want to spend some time with me. Maybe I should walk up near the stage, that way he'll see that I am more beautiful than she is.'_ Again, this is from a young woman. Sookie shakes her head. "What's up darling?" Eric asks.

"Oh, nothing. I was just called old and ugly and a man stealer. Nothing new." She beams at Eric. He chuckles at her offhanded way of telling him that she was insulted. "I can't do anything about it unless they insult you out loud."

"I know that Eric. That's why I am letting it roll off my back." Sookie smiles at the second girl as she nears the stage and says hi to Eric. He raises an eyebrow and looks at Sookie. "Was she one of them? She glared at you as she was walking up." Sookie nods to him and looks out to the room again as he pulls her closer. "I only want you my Sookie." He murmurs in her ear.

Sookie smiles as she listens again. "Thank you Lover."

' _That bitch is back again. Why doesn't she leave him alone? Look at her up there, lounging out in his arms. He probably wants someone to save him from her.'_

The woman walks up, sure of her allure to Eric. She has been studying the old vampire for some time now. She has noticed that whenever he is in house, most likely the blonde woman is also. From what she has seen, he has broken his pattern. It is now time for him to move on from the blonde hussy.

She kneels at the edge of the stage and ducks her head, waiting for him to acknowledge her.

' _Now that he sees me, he'll put her down and walk me back to the office. That's where I hear he dallies with the clientele. I can't wait to see her face.'_ Sookie smirks and whispers what she heard in Eric's ear. "Remember what I said." He whispers back.

Courtney walks up next to the woman and looks up to all three of her employers. "What may I get you tonight?" She bows to them. _'I am so glad that I took this job. All three of them are so nice to me. I make more here than I did flipping burgers and I have a child to take care of. Now that I have insurance for him and me, I feel better.'_ Sookie smiles at Courtney when she picks her head up. "Courtney, can you get me the usual?" The waitress nods and looks to Pam. She nods to say that she wants her usual. Eric looks down at her and says that he is fine for now. "I just fed earlier, but thank you Courtney." She stands and nods to them. The other woman is still bowed at the edge.

' _Well, what is he waiting for? I heard that he just fed, so no biting. I picked my timing just right. Feeding and sex are tied together. He will need to relieve himself of that need.'_

"So Sookie, what was the news that you wanted to tell me?" Pam asks, ignoring the prone woman on the floor.

"I wanted to tell you that you will be able to throw both kinds of parties soon. Amanda, the woman that owns Hair of the Dog, is expecting. She and the father came into Sam's tonight and she told me. He doesn't know yet." Pam's eyes flash. She has been wanting to throw a shower for a while now. "She is fine with me doing this?"

"Yeah, she said anything to give you a learning experience." Sookie beams at Pam as Eric chuckles at them. A sly smile crosses Pam's face. "I will enjoy doing this. When are they marrying?"

"As soon as you can arrange it with Quinn." Sookie tells her. Pam nods and takes out her cell phone. "John, you have your first ceremony job. A ceremony for two of our friends. Some of Patrick's friends, if you understand. Good, you can call her at this number." Pam rattles the number for Amanda and ends the call. "Done, he will let us know when they decide on a date to do that."

Courtney returns to the dais and hands them their drinks. She looks to the woman and then to them and shrugs. "Idiot." She walks off to sling more drinks, as her masters laugh.

"I guess we should end the misery now." Eric sighs and shifts Sookie in his lap, placing her directly over his stirring erection. She looks back at him and smirks at his innocent face. Then his visage hardens as he turns to the woman below them.

"What do you want from us? You have been here many times before, so it can't be something inane." He addresses her.

"You seem to be in a slump. You have been with the same woman for longer than you ever have." She looks Eric in the eye. Pam and Sookie laugh. "Humans keep getting more humorous." Pam says to Sookie. Sookie just smiles at Eric.

"That is right. I have been with the same woman for longer than ever before, but I still don't see how that is your business." Eric raises a brow.

"I am offering to break you out of your slump. I have many attributes that you usually find attractive. I am self-sufficient, have a business of my own and am quite successful on my own, young, and have a wide taste in sex. I lack nothing. I am willing to have you bite me also." Eric tips his head to the side. "You missed something very important."

"What? I have observed you for months on end." Her head pops up in surprise that she missed anything important to him. She thought she covered all her bases.

"If you have done what you say, then you know that I have spent a lot of time in pursuit of the woman that I want. I have sat with her, talked with her, protected her and when she agreed to be mine, cherished her. No one is more important to me, other than my progeny, than Sookie." Eric's eyes become glacial as he pulls Sookie deeper into his embrace.

He stands and the whole club watches as he reaches for Sookie's hand to pull her up also. Eric kisses her hand and looks around the room before speaking.

"I thought that the regulars knew by now but I guess that I need to do this after all. Five months ago, I finally achieved something that I have been attempting to do for almost two years before that. Miss Sookie Stackhouse agreed to be mine. Most here know what that means. A week later, we blood bonded and were married by a ceremony that is sacred in the vampire world. At the same time, we were married in the eyes of the State of Louisiana. Due to a tragic accident during the hurricane, my wife needed to be turned. I am sure that you know that means that I am never going to seek another for either blood or sexual contact. We are also with Pam, the owners of this establishment. I am sorry if it ruins your dreams, but that is how it will be. No one will be able to lure me away from my Sookie. She is more gifted than any other person in this room." Sookie smiles and shakes her head at him. "Whipped" Pam whispers to them and makes a whip cracking sound.

The woman is shocked that she missed the reason for his extended contact with the blonde woman. He actually had to work to gain her heart. He didn't want someone that was an easy lay. Eric looks back at her. "I was so open and loose because I didn't want to be with anyone but her. I passed off many things to be with her, but I have her and none of that stuff matters to me." She picks herself up off the floor, and stumbles. A quick hand steadies her and she looks up. it is the blonde, Sookie. She helps her stand and hands her purse to her. "Just because Eric and I have fed, doesn't mean that you would be safe if you bled in here. From us and the older ones sure, we know how to control ourselves. There are younger ones in here that don't though. Why don't you go finish your drink." Sookie smiles and hops up onto the dais. Eric pulls her to sit in his lap again.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: And here we are. End of our ride. Again, I don't own the rights nor get paid for this.

Chapter44:

They go home and slide into bed as the sun starts to rise. Sookie wakes and looks at the clock. It is three in the afternoon. She looks over and grins at her husband's peaceful face. She is glad that she waked first. It is almost like before she was turned. Eric smiles and opens his eyes. "Evening my love." He kisses her on the cheek and goes to take a shower. Sookie walks out of the bedroom, after getting dressed and walks out to the kitchen for a blood. There is a knock at the front door, as Eric walks out to join her. He motions for her to stay in the kitchen while he answers the door.

Eric opens the door after looking out the peephole. It is two people with FBI badges. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"This is the house of Sookie Stackhouse, correct?" The male asks; a little intimidated by Eric's stature.

"It is the house of Sookie Northman." Sookie walks up behind Eric. "Please come in. Can I offer you anything to drink?" Both decline and sit in the living room.

"I am Agent Lassiter and this is Agent Weiss. We are here about the Bombing in Rhodes." He looks at Eric again.

"OK, what do you want to know?" Sookie asks.

"How were you able to get every one of the southwestern big wigs out? Are you psychic or something?" _'I don't think you are, but if it is true you will be my ticket to the top. I won't be stuck behind a desk in Rhodes. That man is a problem though. She is married, that means that the husband needs to be brought somewhere and eliminated. A quickie divorce or widowing will achieve this. I will be the handler and get rich on her.'_

"I was lucky to hear someone mention a plot to blow the hotel sky high when I was walking by the kitchen that morning. I went up to my floor and alerted the humans with the other vampires. We were barely able to get them out in time. My husband was able to cover enough of himself to go out and get into the back of the bus. We flew back to Shreveport and I had them divide the vampires between here and my neighbor's across the cemetery.

As I said we were lucky to get out when we did." Sookie stares into the man's eyes. "I am not psychic by any stretch of the imagination. Sorry that I could not be any more help." She shows them to the door and closes it. Eric wraps her in his arms and lays his head on hers.

"Sookie, for a moment I got the feeling that he wanted to take you away from me." He says quietly. Sookie hugs him tighter. "That's because he did. He wanted to force a divorce or have you taken care of. He wanted me to become a tool for the FBI to find people, and as a human lie detector. In his mind, as my handler he would rise up in the ranks and become rich. Why would I want to stay in a backward pissant little town, right?" Eric grips her tighter.

"I am not going to lose you, only for you to be used like that. They didn't ask for my name, but it is easy to find out. Let's go do something just the two of us. Go get dressed, I'm taking you dancing. I would take you to dinner, but neither of us need the food." He kisses her lips.

Sookie hops into the shower, when she comes out; Eric is dressed in a button down gray shirt and black slacks. He has shiny loafers on his feet. Sookie walks to the closet and takes out her favorite black dress. It has a short flouncy skirt and a gathered bodice. She puts on her new red bra and panty set. The bra is strapless and the thong is a new thing for her. She zips herself into the dress. She slips into her red stilettos and walk out to go back into the bathroom and finish her hair and makeup. When she walks into the hall, she is greeted by Eric's dropped mouth. "You outdid yourself again, Lover. You look great." He kisses her cheek and hands her another black velvet box.

Sookie opens the box to find a gold infinity sign necklace within and a large pair of diamond stud earrings. Sookie turns to her husband and smiles. "Tack Eric." She walks into his embrace. "You are welcome, Sookie. I enjoy that you are so receptive of my gifts to you. Come on Lover, let's go dancing."

Eric opens her door and lets Sookie out of the car. Her breath is taken away by the exterior of the club. "We own it." Eric whispers in her ear as she looks up to the building. He leads her into it via the staff door. "It is only for humans, but I am sure that we can pass for a couple hours. I doubt that we will be kicked out." He smirks as Sookie giggles. They stop in the office so he can look in on things. Sookie encounters some more indignation that she was with him.

' _Who is she? He never brings anyone here. The last time he was here, I had a great time with him, but he didn't. He didn't even try to bite me. That means that he didn't feel into it. Well, maybe she is just some investor. I'll flirt with him and I bet he'll have a better time.'_ Eric motions to the woman and introduces her as Nora, the bartender. Sookie can tell that she is pissed off, so is the rest of the female employees. They are all openly rude and shrug her off as the flavor of the night. So much for having a good night. All of the wait staff have been with him and are looking for any chance to be again. When she goes to bathroom, to fix her makeup, Nora closes the door with five more behind her.

"So tell me Sookie, how long have you and Eric been together? I can't be more than a week because he spent the nights here entertaining us last week." Nora figures that would scare her away from the hot vampire. Sookie shakes her head and sends a rather hot shot of rage to Eric.

"Wow, I thought that all of Shreveport knew by now. I know that you are lying anyway. He and I have spent every night together for five months. It is sad that you need to scare off the competition; you don't have the ability to keep a man otherwise. You were right by the way Nora, if they don't bite, they didn't enjoy themselves. I don't have a worry in the world about his affections."

Hearing the entire answer as he had opened the bathroom door, Eric stands to the back of the group and watches the love of his life handle the bitches. This was the reason that he brought her here, she needed to take the bitch bunch, as Pam calls them, down a few notches. Pam called while Sookie was in the shower and told him that he was getting quite a few calls from this club. Nothing is wrong, but they wanted him to come and visit with them. He thanked Pam and got ready to take Sookie out.

"That is right, Sookie. You don't have to worry about who has my heart." He walks through the small lynch mob and takes her into his arms. "You do." He then turns to Nora and the others. "I am disappointed that you would treat Sookie this way. Make no mistake that she is my chosen mate. This is no way to treat the woman who holds your jobs in her hands. She and I both own this club."

"Why would you let her be part –owner? She has no sense for the job." Nora rages. She had hoped that he would offer it to her.

"Sookie has a part of every business that I own. The state of Louisiana says that married couples share in everything. I would share everything with her anyway. As for experience, she is the most popular waitress in Bon Temps, and has improved the efficiency of the wait staff at Fangtasia. So yes she does know what she is doing." Eric tells the bartender in a bored voice.

"Whatever happened to I will never marry until I meet the right woman?" Nora just would not let it go. _'I will fight for this man until he realizes that I am the right one for him.'_

"I met her." Eric looks directly into her eyes. "You will accept Sookie as my wife and your new boss. You will treat her with the same respect as you do Pam." He doesn't try to glamour her. He wants her complete agreement, not a false consent.

"Never. I run this bar, you chose me to do so." Nora's rant is cut off by Sookie.

"I have a better idea. I have been looking at the books for all of our companies Eric, and this place is a drain. It is one club in a strip of ten on this street. I am glad that you brought me to it. It is very pretty, but it is not good sense to keep a failing business on the books. We can either let Nora rent the building from us, if she wants to continue, or we can close it and distribute the employees to the other business. We have twenty workers here. I will look over the applications and try to match them up with the openings."

Eric looks out over the bar. They have another nightclub across town and Fangtasia. There is the new buffet place that is being built between Bon Temps and Shreveport, and the office buildings in Shreveport and Monroe. He also just bought a restaurant in Clarice. He also owns the real estate agency that Selah Pumphrey works at. So there are options for the loyal employees. Sookie is also not vindictive enough to sort them by whether or not they slept with him.

"I agree." He looks at Nora. "I am offering you the option to rent the building from us. This is a one-time offer. If Pam, Sookie or I have not heard from you by this time tomorrow. I will start having the place stripped for another use. All of the other employees have the option to be placed by Sookie in another of our businesses. Let Pam know by the end of business the day after tomorrow." He turns to Sookie again. "Let us find another place, more welcoming than this." They walk out of the building and he places his wife in her seat. Sookie has not calmed down yet, despite what she showed in front of the club employees. How dare he walk her into a nest of Furies? She knew that he got around before they were together, but to have it thrown in her face like that, was enough for her to get out and take off as he was about to get in the car. He had been cornered by Nora again, as he rounded the car. Thus distracted, he missed his wife flying off into the air.

"You know you still want me. Why don't you give up the goody two shoes and come back into the club and we'll have a repeat of the last time you were here." Nora walks her fingers up his chest. When Sookie did it, it made him want to take her right then. With Nora, he just shoves her hand away. "Sookie is the only one I want, and she is the only one I will ever want." He steps away and goes to get in his car. Once he is seated, he finds the other side is empty.

Eric reaches out with the bond and senses that she is embarrassed, and mad as hell. He screwed up, he meant for her to see another one of their clubs and to spend the night dancing with her body right up against his, but he led her into the place cold and she was made to question her worth to him. Who knows where she is? He pulls the Corvette away from the curb and speeds away into the night.

Nora smiles to herself. Serves them right, maybe she should visit Fangtasia tonight. That has to be where he is going. She hasn't been there for a while. The last time, Eric wasn't there, Pam said that he had gone to a wedding in Bon Temps for one of his accountants. When Nora asked who he took, Pam said that he took Sookie.

Eric drives to the house in Shreveport. No Sookie. He drives to Fangtasia, Pam says that Sookie has not been in, but Nora is nosing around. Eric shakes his head and sighs. "Take care of it." He takes off again. Sookie's feelings have intensified. Eric follows the bond back to Bon Temps. He pulls up to the house. After searching the house he trails with the bond, towards Bill's. If that asshole has done anything to his wife, he'll rip him apart. Half way through the cemetery, he feels the bond strengthen. She is very close.

"Gran, I don't know what to do. He's all I ever wanted, but why would he bring me to a place that everyone would be openly hostile to me, just because I am with him. I have never been so mad with him as I am now. I understand that he needed to feed and that I had refused him left and right many times over the years, but did he have to rub my face in it." Sookie rubs the stone, and sobs. "It was so much easier when I was able to talk to you about things. You helped me sort out my thoughts and I could cry on your shoulder when someone hurt me." Her body collapses onto itself.

Eric strides over and lifts her into his arms. He carries her back to their house. Once she is settled into bed, he changes and climbs in also. He worries about her, because all she had tonight is two sips out of the supplement. She is still young; she needs his blood to stay healthy. The sun will be up soon. "Please Sookie, you need to feed. You are still very young, you need the blood." He pleads with her. "I know that you are angry with me. It kills to feel your ire, but I will just as long as you still feed." Sookie opens her eyes and jumps him. Her fangs rip open his neck, painfully. She is not letting up at all. The pain is excruciating as is her anger. It rolls through him. Sookie finally pulls away and walks into the bathroom. She cleans herself and walks back through the bedroom. She drinks the rest of the supplement and walks to the hidey hole in her former bedroom. She hops down and lets the sun take her under.

Once he heals, Eric waits for Sookie to come back to bed. She never does. He checks the house; she isn't in the china closet room and none of the other beds. The only other place is the bolt hole that Bill built when he was dating Sookie. There she was, already under the control of the sun. A blood tear slips down his face. She didn't want to sleep in the same bed as him. He can't believe that he had hurt her that bad. She said it all when she was crying to her grandmother. Eric had rubbed her face in what he had to do to get by without her. Lately, she has bombarded by his former conquests or by women who wanted to be. Of course, she would be feeling useless against the masses. She held herself up until she could get away. She was angry but fine until Nora walked up to him again outside the car.

He might have hurt her too much. Eric emails Tara.

'Tara,

I need you to order all of the flowers that Sookie loves from the five nearest florists. Clean them out. I want the cards to say 'I'm sorry'. I screwed up royally and I need your help. I need you to arrange for us to be picked up around seven. I want us to be driven to a hotel in Jackson. That is where we started our story and that is where we will be renew it. I want a large suite with a king sized bed and a large bathroom with all the amenities. Have the flowers be sent there. Thank you for your help.

Eric.'

Eric lays down and lets the sun take him away. When he wakes, he walks across the hall and waits for his wife, mate and heart to come back to him. When she wakes a few minutes later, she opens the trapdoor and gets out. Sookie sees Eric on the bed and sits next to him.

"Sookie, I am not going to talk about this until we get to where we are going. Go pack your suitcase; we are leaving for the weekend. The car will be here in ten minutes." Sookie nods and walks back to her room to pack.

After a shower and getting dressed, Sookie packs an overnight bag and sets it by the door. She pulls out a blood and downs it. She might as well get used to it.

Eric showers and dresses, he packed his bag last night. It is waiting by the door for the driving service to pick them up.

"Where are we going?" Sookie asks, she sounds defeated. The last time he heard her sound that way was after he woke in the bolt hole, when he recovered from his memory lapse.

"I'm taking you away for the weekend. We need time to be with each other and we really can't do that with everything going on here." Sookie nods and walks outside.

A luxury car drives up and parks out front. The driver loads the bags in and Sookie and Eric sit in the back. Sookie goes into recharge mode and zones out most of the ride. Eric frets that he might not be doing the right thing. Sookie's temper is legendary especially when dealing with him. Yet she is being quiet and he can't feel much going on with their bond. then again, they have not renewed it since the night before last and he doesn't foresee that changing for a bit.

Sookie comes back from lala land as they walk into the lobby of the hotel. She remembers seeing the signs for Jackson and figures that Eric is trying to remind her of his actions while they were here the last time. The desk clerk smiles at her and then takes a step back and looks at Eric. "Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Northman. Here are your key cards and your room number is six. Have a pleasant stay." She smiles and returns to her work. _'At least there is one woman that isn't ogling or has had sex with my husband. Wait, she wants me instead of him.'_

They are quiet as they ride the elevator to their floor. When the doors open, Sookie sees that there are only two suites on this floor. Eric takes her hand and leads her to their door. He opens it and Sookie sees that the large room is filled with flowers. Not just any flowers but all of her favorite flowers. There is a card in each arrangement that says 'I'm so sorry'. The hard icy build up around her heart cracks and she starts crying. Eric sweeps her into his arms and carries her to the sofa. He holds her in his arms until she calms, all the while stroking her hair and shushing her as one would do with an infant. When she picks her head up again, Eric pulls her closer. "I refuse to let the best thing in my existence go without a fight. I was raised to fight for the things that I want and love. You and Pam are the only ones that I cannot live without. I will go to the ends of the earth to make you happy, to see you smile again. I am sorry, my lover. I was not aware of the women there and their ideas. I merely wanted to have you see one of the other properties. I also wanted to hold you as we danced to the music. Please believe me, that was my whole intention.

Nora surprised me after I put you in the car. I admit that she came on to me, but I shot her down. I only want you. Remember what I said, I only want you, just you. I love you. I am yours, only yours. You are mine, and no one will ever take you from me." Eric kisses her face with each admission.

"You need to feed my love." He expects Sookie to strike again like she did last night.

She turns in his lap and looks at him. "Eric, I don't know what to do. Logically, I can understand that you fed and had a large amount of sex before me. Normally, I take that side of things in stride, but to have it all thrown in my face like that was a major slap to my ego. That aside, I still think that we should close that place. We are losing thousands a week there. Nora has run the gamut of enticements to get more clients and it is not working. She practically has to give the alcohol away."

Eric nods as he listens to her. She feels him relax a bit. "As far as the bar goes, you are right. I told Pam that she is to order it closed and to start finding new jobs for the loyal, if she doesn't hear by tonight.

I am not giving up on us, and I don't want you to either. Those that cannot deal with your being my wife will have to find another place to go or work. I have the only woman for me. Now, you need to feed and so do I. Will you let me feed? Because I doubt that I can feed from anyone but you now."

Sookie nods and gets up from his lap. She walks into the bedroom, again there are flowers everywhere. She leaves her clothes in a path to the bathroom. Eric follows the trail and steps into the shower with his lovely wife. "Come here; let me wash you, baby." Eric murmurs as he soaps his hands and washes her sides. He doesn't touch any sensitive spots, because he doesn't want her to think that it is all he thinks about. Of course, her body and making love to said body is always on Eric's mind.

"You are purposely trying not to touch me intimately. How does that prove anything to me about how you feel? I want you to hold me like you love me." Eric pulls her to him and devours her mouth. He pushes her against the wall of the shower and lifts her onto his cock. She moans when he is in all the way. "I told you that I love you. Do not even think of leaving me. You are mine! Do you hear me, Mine!" Eric growls as he thrusts in and out of his personal heaven. She is so tight and will be for him forever. He can feel her tightening around him. He grits his teeth and waits out her orgasm. When she relaxes, he starts to thrust again. His fangs descend as he feels her start to tighten up again. He bites her neck as she does his. He pushes deep into her and empties everything he has. He pulls away and watches her wound close as he feels his do the same. Eric rests his head against hers.

"Are you even close to accepting my apology? I want to sleep with you next to me. It hurt not to see you beside me this afternoon. I never want to go down with the sun without you being beside me again. I love you, Sookie Einin Northman." Eric gathers her up and carries her to the bed. When she snuggles closer to him, a tear trickles down his face. "You are the only one I want to be close to me when I sleep. This is where you belong Sookie, in my arms forever. I love you." He kisses her and holds her until they both fall under the sun's pull. Eric has a smile on his face as he does.

A/N: Thank you all for reading and hopefully enjoying.


End file.
